What Should Have Been
by Zabyne
Summary: Harry has been dealt a bad hand, but that's all about to change. Finally on his way to Hogwarts and his Destiny he finds something that nobody ever expected. A mysterious and ancient magic, long thought to be merely legend, has re-surfaced. How could this change the future of the boy who lived? H/Hr Soul Bond. Observant Harry. Rated M for Sexual Content and Language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My Take on what Harry Potter should have been. My Personal opinion is JK severally messed up with her ships and pairings, this is my attempt to fix that. This is my First and I don't do anything in life halfway. By the time I am done this will be a huge story running into at least one sequel, might do an after years for a 3rd sequel depending on how many people want one. All mistakes are mine and mine alone, and not the fault of any Beta's I may acquire in the future as I currently have none.**

**WARNING: This is a Blanket Warning to advise you readers that I do plan on having sex scenes in the future. These may occur when the characters are still underage. No amount of whining or crying will be noticed because I'm warning you up front about this. I don't EXPECT things like this to occur much before the end of my first book which will be roughly at the end of Goblet of Fire as things are currently planned in my head. We shall see where my Muse takes me.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing Nada Zilch in the world of Harry Potter. This is JK Rowling's Playground, I'm just the bully.**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Harry Potter is a Wizard. Of course if you had told this to him just a few weeks ago he would've thought you were barking mad. But a long fated visit by the biggest man he had even seen, one Rubeus Hagrid, had set into motion a chain of events that would forever change the face of the magical world. Harry didn't know this as he stood in front of the Hogwarts Express in awe. Moments ago he had been surrounded by non-magical folk wondering how to get onto platform 9 ¾ and now here he was. Thanks mainly to a family of odd red haired wizards Harry had taken his first true steps into the world of magic.

"Hurry along now dear, you don't wanna miss the train." Offered the kindly matron of the red haired family who had been so helpful already. With a nervous smile Harry pushed his trolley near one of the entrances and began unloading it onto the train, settling into a compartment with the young red haired boy he vaguely remembered being called Ron. They sat in nervous silence waiting for the train to start moving, both afraid and excited at the same time.

"First time then?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Harry replied a little awkwardly. He was unaccustomed to light conversation. Harry had been raised by his Aunt and Uncle, and was more accustomed to being yelled at and ordered around than actually talking. Even the normal socializing acquired in school was lost to him because his cousin had made damn sure nobody had befriended him before.

"Oh! It's my first year too, you're going to love it!" Ron started excitedly. "It's a huge castle, and there's a lake and the Forbidden Forest. My brothers told me..." Harry listened in polite silence as Ron began telling tale after tale of his brother's time at Hogwarts. He listened to stories of potions and someone named Snape, evidentially he was a greasy git according to Ron's twin brothers Fred and George. Other stories told of magic and spells that seemed too wondrous to be real. Harry absorbed the information, and Ron seemed so excited that he never found any reason to shut up.

Harry's thoughts drifted in and out of the conversation. He found himself beginning to ask questions about some of the things Ron said. He asked about brooms and Quidditch, about charms and hexes and jinxes, about the castle itself and what it was like. Of course Ron didn't know all the answers but when he did it usually resulted in a long excited conversation, especially about Quidditch. For the first time in his life Harry Potter felt like he might be have a friend.

The trolley came by eventually, Ron had shrugged it off, saying he'd brought his own, but the sad look on his face prompted Harry to action. "We'll take the lot." He said maybe a little too loudly as he reach into his pocket grabbing a handful of coins he'd gotten from his bank earlier in the week. Ron's eyes bulged as he saw it but he didn't say anything, after all, who was he to complain about free candy? They ate their way through the various wonderful treat's, all of which were new to Harry. He tried Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and something called Treacle Tart which he thought was the best thing he had ever eaten. He'd seen Treacle Tart before but the Dursleys hadn't let him try any of it.

He was halfway through his third piece when the door slid open and a Bushy Headed little girl stuck her head in and started to ask "Have you all seen a…" but suddenly she stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her rich brown eyes had locked onto the emerald green eyes of Harry. They stared at each other in silence, neither quite sure what was going on. Time slipped away as they stared into each other's eyes, both seeing and not seeing. Harry's heart started to race and his palms grew sweaty. He wasn't sure why he couldn't stop looking at her eyes, it was almost as if he could see his self inside of them.

"Seen what?" Ron asked confused, not really noticing their stare.

"Umm what? Nothing. Never mind." She squeaked out as she turned and slammed the door shut. Harry had the sudden urge to run after her but didn't.

"What was that all about?" wondered Ron as he bit off a large chunk of taffy.

"No idea." Harry replied in a hushed voice staring at the glass of the now closed door.

"Mental that one"

The bushy haired witch stopped and leaned her back against the wall in the corridor hand resting over her racing heart. Questions raced through her head as she processed that indeterminable amount of time that she has just been staring into that boy's eyes. Who was he? Why couldn't I look away from him? Why was he staring at me? Why is my heart racing? Why is my stomach fluttering? Question after question filled her mind. She'd read about stuff kinda like this, but that kind of reaction to someone was all in fairy tales wasn't it? Why am I even thinking about this at all I mean I'm just 11!

"Hermione? Did you find Trevor." Neville asked as he came into the same hall.

"Umm no. Sorry, I'm sure he'll show up though." She said quickly before running off back towards her own compartment.

Neville watched her race off dumbfounded. "Mental." He muttered to himself before moping back to his own compartment.

Hermione closed the door and sat down. She tried to ignore the pair of giggly girls sitting across from her, they were talking about how this is the year Harry Potter was supposed to come to Hogwarts. Of course Hermione knew who Harry Potter was, he was often talked about in the very books they'd be covering in class. He was the-boy-who-lived. Somehow as a child he had been able to undo the darkest wizard of all time. But Hermione wasn't thinking about Harry Potter right now, she was thinking of that little boy she had seen. Well no not little, he was probably a first year just like her, but he did seem scrawny for 11. 'In a cute way though' she thought with a grin.

Giving a great sigh she decided to try to drown out her thoughts by doing what she did best, reading. Grabbing her already learned by heart copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' she settled in and tried to take her mind off the green eyed boy.

"Oh! I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" Said Ron offering his hand to harry.

Reaching out to shake it Harry replied, "Hello I'm, Harry Potter." The next few minutes were quite odd to Harry. He wasn't exactly sure if making a fish face was a normal wizarding custom when introducing yourself, but decided not to mimic Ron just in case it was the aftershock of a particularly sour Bertie bean or something.

"Ha-Harry Potter?" Ron finally managed to gasp "you mean you're really him? Like the scar and everything, you're not pulling my leg?"

"Nope" Harry replied lifting his bangs so Ron could see the scar. "Don't know how I got it exactly, been there since I was a baby. But Hagrid said something about it having to do with somebody named Voldemort." Ron looked visibly ill for a moment before Harry remembered. "Oh sorry, yeah, he-who-must-not-be-named."

"You mean you don't really know?" Ron asked. "You don't, you know, remember it? Lucky that I guess really. Sorry didn't mean to sound rude there… It's just, I dunno, expected you to be bigger or something." he finished with a chuckle.

"Not sure what you mean, but no, I'm just me I guess. Hagrid said I was famous, guess it never sank in till now. Seems a bit silly really, being famous for something I don't even remember. " Harry sighed "Do me a favor though, don't make a big deal out of it for me, I'd be perfectly happy going back and telling you my name was Mickey Mouse or something."

"My dad said something about a mouse named Mickie once. He always wondered how he got away with being a walking talking mouse without breaking the Statute of Secrecy. I mean obviously a mouse isn't supposed to be that big, or talk, so it's gotta be magic right?" Ron asked as if it was obviously a big scandal.

"Well no, you see it's a costume…" Harry began. This time he took center stage, explaining things in the Muggle world to Ron. He didn't seem to really understand what Harry was trying to explain, but he just enjoyed talking to him. Somehow they both knew this was the beginning of a great friendship.

"Grrrrrr!' Hermione growled throwing her book back in the trunk with a huff. She couldn't take her mind off him. Who was he? Why did she feel the need to go see him again? Maybe even just peek in the window of his compartment a little bit. She'd read about love at first sight but this was crazy! 'I'm ELEVEN' she screamed in her mind.

"Are you okay?" asked the Blonde sitting across from her "You seem like, really upset or something"

Realizing she was making a scene Hermione mumbled something about "not liking trains" before she took off into the corridor once more. She had to know more about this boy. Steeling herself she headed down the train once again determined to make less of an ass out of herself this time.

As she neared his compartment she stopped and leaned against the wall again. Her heart was already fluttering in anticipation. She stood there for a few minutes trying to stop the impeding panic attack from rising up again. 'No' she said to herself. 'This is ridiculous, all this over some boy. You can do this Hermione, just go in there and introduce yourself. Talk to him, it can't be all that crazy.' She leaned her head back and focused on the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to find some flaw or something to focus on the keep her mind occupied about something other than her plans. Finally with a sigh she turned and laid her hand on the door.

"So what you're telling me is that it's all a lie? I mean there is no walking talking duck named Donald either?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Nope, and no dog named goofy." finished Harry.

"Wow…"

Harry sat there letting Ron absorb the information. Evidentially Ron's father was a huge fan of Disney but didn't exactly understand that it was all costume's and such. It is almost unreasonable that the magical world didn't grasp concepts that Harry had known all his life. Here he thought this mystical magical world he was entering was infallible but the more he thought on it the more he realized he had been wrong. This wasn't like some secret club that existed in the normal world only known to few people, this was a whole other culture. More un-alike than even the English and the Aborigines in their perceptions of the world. Here was something totally new and amazing. Not that Harry was complaining really, He'd grown up in the muggle world and it had done very little for him. No he decided then and there, this world, this culture, this is where he belonged.

He was soon interrupted from his musing when the door slowly slid open again and he caught sight of the same bushy headed girl from earlier. She seemed cautious as she entered the room and seemed to look everywhere but at Harry's face. Finally without word she entered and sat down next to him. They all seemed to be waiting for something. Harry and Ron were confused by her actions as she sat there. I mean why did she come here again. Why wasn't she talking? Most Importantly Who the Hell is she?

"Excuse me?" started Harry a bit confused "Can I help you with something?"

The girl snapped out of her daze and smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry," she finally spoke, "Got lost in thought there for a moment. My name is Hermione, just wanted to apologize for earlier you know, that was a bit… anyway the question I meant to ask earlier have you seen a Toad? Seems this boy Neville lost his." Well it was true she reasoned, even though at least an hour had passed since she stopped looking for the toad, maybe that boy Neville had found it by now.

"Nope haven't seen one, but if we do I'll let you know." Ron answered a bit annoyed, I mean it is a bit odd isn't it? Harry shot him a look that clearly said behave, but hey he wasn't the one acting all mental.

"I'm sorry Hermione I haven't seen it, but I'd say if you haven't found it in the last hour or so it's a good time to give up isn't it? I'm Harry by the way, and this is Ron." He offered his hand out to her and she stared at it a moment before glancing up at his forehead. Somehow he knew she was scanning for the scar, and only hoped she didn't react quite like Ron, he really didn't like that people seemed to know more about his life than he did. With an odd smile she reach out and took his hand to shake it, still not quite looking him in the eye.

"Hello Harry, Potter I'm assuming, I mean you know, scar and all, guess that explains some things. I've read all about you of course, you're quite famous I reckon"

Harry groaned. Was it going to be like this for everyone? He wanted to think about that more but found his self quite distracted all of a sudden. They had never broken their grip when they got done shaking hands and both sat there now staring at their hands. Both could feel a warm sensation climbing up their arms. It felt like dipping your arm in warm water on a cold day, but neither said a word. It took but a few moments to climb all the way up to Harry's shoulder but there it hesitated before seemingly going straight for his heart. A split second before it got there though both quickly let go not noticing a thin blue mist seemingly dissipate between their hands as they moved away.

Harry shuddered a moment before answering, "Err yeah, that's me. But you know I don't really know much about what the books say, In fact I only found out I was a wizard at the end of July…"

"Oh, me too. Well I found out last September actually, just after my birthday. I thought, I mean, well I just assumed you'd been raised in the wizarding world I guess. Bet it is weird then isn't it? Having all these people know who you are." Hermione said seeming shocked. Harry gave a look over to Ron who just shrugged and got another sweet from his pile, seeming quite content to let them talk.

"Yeah, just a bit," said Harry with a sigh "I just can't seem to escape it though." He finished frowning

Hermione watched Harry surprised. She figured he would be a stuck up, fame hungry, immature kid. Yet, here he sat lamenting about his notoriety, he seemed so dejected that she had to wonder why? She had always been more mature than other kids her age, she knew this was because of her intellect and thirst for knowledge. After all, it was easier to learn if you approached knowledge from a mature standpoint. But Harry was different she noted, his maturity seemed to have little to do with a thirst for knowledge, to all appearances he seemed healthy enough, though a little peckish maybe.

She was pondering on this when the door opened once again and in stepped a young silver haired boy flanked by two others who could only be described as brutish. Harry looked up and immediately frowned seeing him enter. He had met this boy briefly before in Diagon Alley, and had instantly developed a dislike for him.

"You?" the silver haired boy said in surprise, "Is it true then, are you Harry Potter? Not much to look at are you?" he finished with a sneer.

Harry started to answer but Hermione stood up in a flurry, "Why can't you all just leave him alone!" she screamed, causing Ron to jump and choke on his candy. Harry jumped across and started pounding on his back as Hermione continued "He's just like any one of us you know, and frankly I think by now he's sick and tired of you all acting like he's so different. Get out of here and leave him alone!"

The silver haired boy looked her up and down in amusement. His friends stepped forward as if to defend him before he waved them back. "And who are you then?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger." She said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Granger? Funny I don't know any wizards with that name. You must be muggle born then? Figures, muggle borns always seem to stick their noses where they don't belong, like on this train to begin with." Then he looked at Ron, "And you MUST be a Weasley, surprised your family could even afford to send you this year." Ron looked at him murderously, but before he could say anything the boy stepped past Hermione, knocking her back into her seat and stuck his hand out to Harry "Well then Potter, My name is Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle" he said gesturing to his friends still standing by the door in the hallway, "I think you should come with me before you start to smell like these people. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, wouldn't want them taking advantage of your fame you know." He finished with a haughty smile.

Harry eyed his hand for a moment before standing without a word and shoving Draco back into the hall between his goons. "No thanks, Draco, I think I'll take my chances all the same." Without another word he slammed the door shut and hoped they didn't try to get back in. Harry had learned a long time ago about the best way to deal with bullies, and had no idea what possessed him to fight back. Usually he would just avoid confrontation, but after seeing Hermione get knocked down something inside of him had snapped. He wasn't used to things like this and started shaking a bit as the adrenaline slowly worked through his body. Outside he heard them mumbling before they finally shambled off back down the hallway. He let out the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding.

He looked over to Hermione smiling, "Are you alright?"

'Yeah I'm fine, I should've expected something like that sooner or later really. I mean I've had almost a year to learn about the wizarding world, and even though none of the books I read in that time really came out and spoke about the difference in Pure Bloods and Muggle-Born there always seemed to be something off." She said staring at the floor.

"Not all pure bloods are like that Hermione" Ron started defensively, "I'm pureblood and I don't think you're any different from me. In fact my Dad thinks Muggles are amazing! He goes on and on about the way's you all have found to live without magic, quite ingenious he always says."

Harry sat down and reach out and took Hermione's hand. For the first time since coming into the compartment she looked him in the eye. Again he felt drawn deep into her brown eyes but found he could focus on her thoughts this time at least. The familiar warmth crept up his arm as he said "It's alright Hermione, I don't even know my heritage at all…"

Smiling she withdrew her hand before the feeling reach her chest again and started "You're half and half. Your Mom was muggle-born and your Dad was pure-blood. Read that in 'Famous Witches and Wizards of the 20th Century.'"

Harry nodded at this and sighed, seems everyone really did know more about him than he did. He made a mental note to fix that problem and soon, it wouldn't do for him to not know anything at all about his parents. All he really knew is that they were killed trying to protect him, he didn't even know why he needed protecting, but he swore to find out.

**A/N: So what do you all think of my first chapter? Might notice Hermione is already rubbing off on Harry, instilling him with desire to know more about his self. How will that change his attitude towards Dumbledore and his habit of keeping knowledge secret? Draco is a git, so don't expect any redeemed Malfoy's in my story. But I don't plan on doing Weasley/Dumbledore bashing either.**

**Review please! This is going to be a long story, if it works out as I planned it, and I'll need all the support I can get!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. When I started this project I did it because I couldn't find a story along the lines I was looking for. The response I've gotten so far has been overwhelming. Overnight I got a dozen comments already. I'd planned on doing one chapter every Saturday, but your enthusiasm for my story lead me to finish this chapter in that same 12 hour time so I could post it on Wednesday for you. Keep up the Reviews and I'll try to keep up the 2/week posting pace. Not a guarantee as life often interferes but as of now as long as interest stays strong that's my plan. Without further Ado, here is Chapter 2, for you.**

**Disclaimer: The House, The Car, and the Bills are all mine. The rights to Harry Potter however, are not.**

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat's Discovery.**

The Train finally pulled into Hogsmeade station just after the sun had set on the peaceful village. Harry gathered his things and set them outside where he was told they would be taken up to the castle for him. Slipping his finger inside Hedwig's cage and giving her a final rub before leaving she hooted softly and nibbled on his finger. Smiling he turned to see Hermione waiting for him with a grin on her face. Ron had disappeared into the crowd somewhere and Harry realized this was the first time he was alone with her.

"She's Beautiful Harry." She said coming up to him and looking at the owl. Hedwig eyed Hermione curiously for a moment before hooting her approval. Hermione stepped beside Harry and reached her hand up, copying his actions and was delighted as Hedwig nibbled her finger too. Not really realizing how close she was to him she turned to speak only to find herself within inches of his face. Their eyes met and once again Harry felt something warm inside of his chest. His heart started racing uncontrollably, beating as fast as a humming bird's wings. He unconsciously leaned forward as he took in her face for the first time. Her eyes were the color of warm earth, and her lips were soft and pink. Her skin was fair and smooth and the color of light honey, he wondered how it would feel to touch her cheek.

His eyes were locked on her and she felt as if he was looking deep inside of her, their deep green calming her and exciting her at the same time. They reminded her of the forest, almost the color of the leaves on the trees. Her mind raced as she took in every detail of him in that moment, his glasses were reflecting the lights off the train and his lips were smooth and warm looking. She suddenly felt the urge to lean in and steal a kiss when suddenly a voice boomed out.

"Firs' years this way! Come 'long now, don't be shy, Firs' years come on this' way!" Shouted the biggest man she had ever seen. He stood easily half again as tall as anyone she had ever met, and at least twice as wide. He ambled along holding a lantern as he gathered up all the new student. "Come 'long there Harry, you firs' years gotta take the boats to th' castle."

Harry snapped to attention and smiled grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her along gently. He didn't understand why but he really didn't want her to be anywhere but by his side. "Hello Hagrid! How are you?" he asked as they made their way through the crowd to him.

"I'm fine 'arry, jus fine, who's this now?" Hagrid asked looking down at Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione nodding as if telling her everything was okay.

"Hermione Sir, Hermione Granger" She offered sticking her hand out politely.

"Ahh now, don' be callin' me Sir now Miss Granger, jus' call me Hagrid." He said with a big smile on his face as he reach out and grasped her little hand in his own gently. "Well come 'long then you two, don' want ter be late fer yer sortin' now do ya?" He handed Harry a lantern, "You two jus' bring up the rear then, don't let nobody get lost now." With that Hagrid lead the first years down a winding path leading towards the lake.

"Hagrid was the first person to tell me I was a Wizard." Harry explained, "Then he took me to Diagon Alley and helped me get my school things. He actually bought me Hedwig for my birthday! First time I ever got a present…" he trailed off clearly not having meant to say that.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked her eyes squinting in the lantern light, "Didn't your family get you presents?"

"Ermm… No not really. That's okay though, It's just the way things are back home. Really."

Hermione let the subject drop seeing that Harry was really uncomfortable. Slowly things started to piece together for her. His unhealthy weight. His reaction to Draco's bullying. His awkwardness in conversation at times. She had the strong feeling that his life at home wasn't a pleasant one, but she didn't want to upset him anymore. If anything she wanted to see him smile more like he had when he was playing with Hedwig.

Harry held the lantern in front of him and Hermione followed at his side, they walked down the path quietly following along making sure no one fell behind. Harry watched her from the corner of his eyes as they walked. Harry wasn't sure what to make of his feelings towards her. She was cute, but he never really noticed anyone like that before. He never thought about girls in this way. Yeah he'd noticed a lot of boys and girls his age playing together and holding hands and such, but he'd never quite considered this for himself. The idea of a girlfriend was foreign to him, he didn't know what to say or what to do, or even why he was thinking about it to begin with! He shook his head and tried to clear the thoughts from his mind but he couldn't get past the feeling he had when they'd been standing on the platform by Hedwig.

Up ahead they heard gasps and murmurs and as they rounded the bend they could see why. Looking across the lake for the first time they say Hogwarts Castle in all her beauty. Proud and Majestic she stood on an outcropping hill overlooking the lake. The path to Hogsmeade ran from her gates around the shoreline and hints of a dark forest could be seen on the other side. They stood for a moment watching the castle and the reflection of its lights on the lake. The crowd slowly started moving again as Hagrid ushered them down the last bit of trail to the docks. There boats were strung along and Hagrid started directing them onto them.

"Come 'long now, Four to a boat, No pushin' an' shovin' there's plen'y o' room for all o' ya."

Being last in the line Harry and Hermione had a boat to themselves. Harry stepped in first turning back he offered his hand to Hermione. She Smiled and took it stepping into the boat beside of him. Even though there was room for them to sit across from each other they sat silently side by side.

Hagrid settled into a slightly larger boat that seemed to be made specifically for him. Without a word he tapped the boat with his big pink Umbrella and all the boats magically started across the lake towards the castle. Harry felt the chill of the night creep on as the moving boats caused a gentle breeze. He was just about to scoot closer to Hermione when she beat him to it and settled in a little closer herself. The chill was instantly forgotten as they sat in companionable silence.

Thoughts of this weird day were suddenly pushed aside as they realized in a few short minutes they'd be stepping into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. Harry hoped that the sorting that Hagrid mentioned wasn't some big public spectacle. He was struggling already with the fear of his identity being screamed out for everyone to hear. He'd had enough trouble and annoyance already with being famous. Hermione was thinking about classes. She'd read all about the sorting ceremony already and had a good idea she would be in Ravenclaw. Of course no one knew for sure where they'd be sorted until the time came but she did pride herself on her sharp intellect.

The boats went through a tunnel leading through the Cliffside under the castle and came to rest in an underground dock. Torches were lit all around casting an eerie light to the cavernous room. Students were already climbing onto the docks as Harry and Hermione's boat came to a rest. There was little conversation and everyone's mood seemed to mimic Harry's thoughts of quiet anticipation and fear. He climbed off the boat, once again offering Hermione his hand to help her disembark. She smiled up at him and they walked along once again bringing up the rear of the group.

"Harry?" she asked, "any idea which house you'll be in?"

"Umm no, I don't know anything really, I don't know how this goes at all." He said eyes studying his feet as they walked up some stairs.

"Okay," started Hermione with a smile, "Basically there are four houses. Gryffindor where everyone is brave, Hufflepuff is known for loyalty, Ravenclaw for being smart, and Slytherin. Slytherin stands apart from all the other houses because they are cunning. From what I've read though I think I'll be in Ravenclaw."

"How exactly are we sorted though?" Harry asked

"Well, I have to say I don't think you're going to like this very much. From what I read we'll be going into the Great Hall, which is this huge room with four long tables. Each table is setup for one of the four houses. Then we'll stand there as the rest of the school looks on and one by one they'll call our name and we'll be sorted into our houses…"

Harry groaned. _Wonderful, just wonderful. Just what I wanted to be called out in front of the entire school_. "Well I guess I'll just have to bear it…" he said with a sigh, "Not much I can do about that is there?"

"No, guess not." Hermione said reaching for his hand giving it a quick squeeze. "Don't worry though, I'm here for you and I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"Yeah." He said squeezing her hand back real quick before letting it drop. Every time they touched it seemed to him that the warm feeling got more and more familiar. It was almost as if they were becoming accustomed to it. Harry shrugged and they soon came to a great door.

Hagrid looked back and watched as Harry and his friend had brought up the rear. The group now stood outside the great hall in a semi-circle as he stepped forward and knocked three times on the door with great resounding booms. An elderly witch with a kind face but hard eyes stuck her head out and nodded to Hagrid.

"Professor McGonagall, I presen' to ya, the firs' years." Hagrid stated as clearly as he could in his unique dialect in the time honored tradition he was undertaking.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She said as she flung the doors open fully. Hagrid stepped back and ushered the children forward quietly. They followed after Professor McGonagall as she lead them up the center aisle towards a stool with a hat sitting on it. To the casual observer it looked like any normal hat and was easily overlooked. However to the more aware person or persons it seemed to straighten itself up proudly as the group of first years came nearer. McGonagall motioned for the children to stop before she stood next to the hat proudly producing a scroll from the sleeve of her Robe. The children waited patiently for her, but she simply stood there with a mischievous grin as the Hat suddenly started to sing, its brim opening into a rather large mouth.

_(Taken from __Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone__)_

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
But don't judge on what you see,__  
I'll eat myself if you can find__  
A smarter hat than me.__  
You can keep your bowlers black,__  
Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
For I'm the__ Hogwarts __Sorting Hat__  
And I can cap them all.__  
There's nothing hidden in your head__  
The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
So try me on and I will tell you__  
Where you ought to be._

You might belong in

_ Gryffindor__,__  
Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
Set__Gryffindors apart;__  
You might belong in__Hufflepuff,__  
Where they are just and loyal,__  
Those patient__Hufflepuffs are true__  
And unafraid of toil;__  
Or yet in wise old__Ravenclaw,__  
if you've a ready mind,__  
Where those of wit and learning,__  
Will always find their kind;__  
Or perhaps in__Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,__  
Those cunning folks use any means__  
To achieve their ends._

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

_And don't get in a flap!__  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The four tables erupted in applause at the hat's song, a few of the first years clapped along but most just stood there with their mouths gaping open. McGonagall stepped forward and raised the list in front of her.

"Students, as I call your name please step forward and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat upon your head and it will sort you into your classes accordingly." She let go of the scroll and it hovered there as she picked up the hat and began reading.

"Abbot, Hannah"

A little blonde headed girl stepped forward and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and a moment later it yelled out loud and clear "Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan"

The ceremony went on and Hermione began looking extremely nervous. Name after name was called until finally it was her turn. Harry gave her a warm smile of encouragement as she stepped forward and sat on the chair. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and she head it's voice clear in her mind.

"_So where to put you eh? Ravenclaw you want but are you sure? There is so much more to you than your cleverness you know. What's This?! What is this part of you? No. It Isn't exactly part of you now is it. Interesting, I haven't seen this in the thousand years I've been sorting students in this castle. I never thought I would either. Doesn't matter. They way is clear now that I can already see you both. Oh that part of you is small enough right now but _I believe it's enough for me to tell_. Soon enough you'll understand me but for now better be."_

"Gryffindor!" it yelled out loud. Hermione jumped off the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table a bit confused. She didn't understand what the Hat was talking about and she hated a mystery. But it did promise that things would be explained soon and she guessed that would have to do for now.

"Greengrass, Daphne" Professor McGonagall continued. A dark haired young lady stepped forward. Even at this age she could only be describe as a budding beauty. Her dark hair flew around her face as she walked framing her flawless face. Anyone could appreciate and know that this girl would grow into an exceptionally beautiful woman, everyone that is but Harry, who hadn't spared her a second glance.

Harry looked over at Hermione as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. He hadn't given much thought to his house except 'Not Slytherin' until she had been sorted. Now for some reason he desperately hoped he got in Gryffindor, he didn't particularly consider himself brave though. Neville Longbottom, whom Harry hadn't actually met yet, got in Gryffindor as well. Harry wondered if he'd ever found that Toad of his. Malfoy got in Slytherin. '_No surprise there.'_ Harry thought to himself. He really wasn't paying attention until finally he heard.

"Potter, Harry" The room broke into loud whispering and Harry groaned inwardly. He raised his head and walked towards the stool well aware that every eye in the room was suddenly staring at him. Most were looking on in dumb amazement, some were quite obviously looking for his scar. He sat down on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The Sorting head spoke very clearly into his mind.

'_Ahh here we are then, the other piece of the puzzle. Yes just as I thought. No dear boy, no fear of you going to Slytherin on my watch. Normally I might suggest it for a mind such as yours, but other circumstances prevent me from it even if I wanted too. See I was created with and answer for every riddle, except this one it seems. I dare not split you up, the results could be disastrous for both of you. I can say no more dear boy except better be' _

"Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted aloud at last. A great clamor arose as Gryffindor House started whooping aloud. A pair of red headed twins that Harry assumed must be Ron's brothers started chanting, "We got Potter, we got Potter!"Professor McGonagall called her house to order but did so with a proud gleam in her eye. Harry went and sat next to Hermione as the ceremony continued.

"That Hat is barking isn't it?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah. Told me there was a part in me that wasn't me. Didn't make any sense at all. What did it tell you?" she asked.

"Well something about splitting 'something' up and parts of a puzzle. But I have no idea what puzzle it's talking about." Harry answered.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she thought over his answer. She wondered if the Hat spoke as confusingly to everyone as it did her and Harry. Deciding not to dwell on it, obviously the hat had a sense of humor or something, she looked back at the ceremony. Ron was just walking up to the chair, the hat barely touched his head before screaming out "Gryffindor!" and he came and sat next to Harry.

"Hey Harry, couldn't find you after the train mate. Got to talking to Neville over there about his toad. Seems it was locked in his trunk the whole time! He'd never have known if it hadn't croaked real loud as he was taking it off the train!" They all laughed. "All of us in Gryffindor then? Wonder how the Hat knew we were friends already? Then again it knew I was a Weasley as soon as she sat it on my head. 'Oh another Weasley ehhh? I know just what to do with you'." Ron laughed to himself. "Not really a surprise though, us Weasleys probably hold the record for it or something."

Professor McGonagall took the hat in on hand and the stool in the other setting them off to the side before heading back up to the Teachers table. As she sat down the old wizard sitting in the grand chair in the middle stood and began speaking.

"Well done, Well done, and welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts. Far be it from me to come between growing kids and their food so I'll keep this short. Chia Pet, Gobble, Flitter!" And with a great flourish of his long arms food magically appeared all over the tables. Everything from big honey glazed hams to fried chicken legs appeared all around, big bowls filled with smashed potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, and gravy piled all around each of these along with baskets full of breads. Harry had never seen food like this in all of his life. He started piling food on his plate, and any resemblance of manners went out the window.

"Bit odd he is, isn't he?" Harry stated between mouthfuls. Another Red headed boy sitting across from them over heard it and took a haughty attitude.

"Now Harry, That's Headmaster Dumbledore you're talking about. He's head of this school and you oughtn't be talking about him like that."

Ron looked across at him, "Oh shove it Perce, everybody knows Dumbledore is a bit odd. Have to be as long as he's been running this place wouldn't he?"

Percy looked back in disbelief. "Better behave yourself Ronald, You know I'm prefect this year and I can't have you embarrassing me like this. Might have to give you a detention already, or worse I'll just write Mum a letter!" He stood and walked off towards the Ravenclaw table to talk with one of the Prefects there.

Harry laughed as Ron explained. "That's my older brother Percy, he's what you might call an old stick in the Mud. He's alright most of the time but ever since he got his prefect badge he's been right unbearable."

Hermione watched Harry with amusement as she picked a few items for herself. Ron sat with a chicken leg in each hand as if questioning which one he should eat first. With a shrug he started taking alternating bites off of each. She watched the difference in the two boys as she nibbled at her food. While Ron was eating with gusto Harry seemed to be eating from pure starvation. She reflected back to her previous thoughts about his home life. Could it really be that bad? She made up her mind to get him to open up about it later, but for now she watched him eat in silence. Harry noticed her watching him. He guessed he was making an ass out of his self but he was hungry. He stopped shoveling the food in though, and started eating at a calmer pace. Hermione frowned realizing what was happening and leaned over and whispered to him.

"Sorry, it just looks like you haven't had a meal like this in a while."

Harry smiled back and shook his head. He didn't really want to talk about his time with the Dursleys right now and decided that someday soon he'd explain it all to her. It's not that he wanted sympathy, he could just tell she wasn't going to let the subject rest until he did. She was really a sweet girl and he felt like maybe he could trust her. Ron was swell, and it was definitely easy to talk to him about guy things, but Hermione was special.

Somewhere across the hall a girl screamed. Everyone looked over their shoulders as a group of pale ghosts came walking right through the wall talking amongst themselves. They split off from each other heading to their respective tables to introduce themselves to the new students.

One of the ghosts came directly to Harry. "Hello there new students. My name is Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. But you can simply call me Sir Nicholas if you like. Let me just say a sincere congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor and certainly most of all I'd like to welcome Mr. Harry Potter!"

Harry hung his head once again wondering if people were ever going to give him any peace. Hermione though didn't hesitate at coming to his defense once again and said quietly as not to make this anymore embarrassing. "Well really! Does Harry look like he needs someone once again making a spectacle out of him? Didn't think it was embarrassing enough for him to have to endure all the whispers when his name was called for the sorting? Ugh, you all infuriate me! Leave him ALONE!" she finished with a growl.

Sir Nicholas looked shocked and embarrassed. "Sorry, of course you're right Madam. Forgive me Mr. Potter for my indiscretion. It's just everyone in the wizarding world feels like we owe you so much. You should be happy to have a friend defend you so." Hermione turned a bit pink in the face at his comment.

Harry smiled at Hermione warmly. "Yeah, I know." If Hermione was a bit pink before, now she was beet red. Ron shook his head and looked over at the ghost.

"Don't worry about it Nick, just a bit of a pet peeve with Harry here. Kinda like you and the nickname 'Nearly Headless Nick' I'd say."

"Hmph! I say, you must be the younger brother to the Weasley twins, of all the audacity!" Nick snipped storming off, well attempted to storm off, kinda hard to clomp your feet when your floating 6 inches off the ground. Too add to the hilarity of the situation his head swayed dangerously around with every stomp of his feet. Everyone around laughed and even Hermione could be seen grinning deeply through her embarrassment.

"Sorry about that Harry, I don't know why I made a scene like that. It just upsets me when I know your upset I guess. You don't deserve it." Hermione said quietly to him

"It's alright Hermione, He didn't mean any harm, and He's right I am lucky to have friend like you guys." Harry replied looking over at Ron as well. Ron just nodded, obviously a little embarrassed but pleased that Harry had called him a friend.

It was around this time that the food suddenly disappeared and was replaced by all manner of desserts. Harry helped himself to some Treacle Tart, while Ron cut himself a huge slice of an apple pie. Hermione eyed the sweets with amusement but didn't have any herself.

"Fill up or something?" Ron asked eyeing her empty plate.

"No, not really it's just my parents are dentists, guess I never got a taste for sweets like this."

"What's a Dentist and what's it got to do with sweets?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and then at Ron. They burst into laughter as Ron just looked at them dumbstruck. Harry tried to explain a Dentist's job in the muggle world but evidentially tooth decay wasn't a real problem with wizards and Ron just couldn't grasp the concept. Guess some things were just too foreign to bother with understanding. Harry was just polishing off his second piece of Treacle when Headmaster Dumbledore stood to address the student's again.

"Now that we are all properly fed and sweetened I have a few start of term notices to attend to. First the third floor corridor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to any who do not wish to die a most painful death. Secondly our Caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic in the corridors is not permitted. Also an updated list of all items banned on school property is posted outside his office. I suggest you check it whenever you find the time to ensure you do not currently possess any of these items. If you have any questions feel free to contact the Headboy and Headgirl, or your Head of House. Now with that all out of the way let us all go in search of that wonderful land of sleep. Goodnight." With another wave of his arms the tables all cleared themselves of food. Organized Chaos would be the best way to describe it as all the student's stood to leave. The upper classmen already knew where to go so it didn't take too long for them to clear out leaving the first year's to be gathered by the prefects.

"All Gryffindor first years please follow me." Percy kept repeating as he went up and down the table collecting them. They followed him out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor tower. They listened raptly as Percy talked about the school on their way up. He explained about the moving staircases and warned about the trick stair on the 2nd flight. Finally they all came to a stop, Percy stood outside of a portrait of a heavyset woman until all the first years had gathered around.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Capit Draconis." Percy answered with some authority. The portrait swung open revealing a passageway into the Gryffindor common room. "Girl's dormitory is up the stairs on your right. Boy's the same on the left. Password changes twice a month and can be found on the Announcement board over there beside the passageway. You're all responsible for keeping up with the changes yourself. With that I recommend getting a good night's rest, class schedules will be given out first thing in the morning down in the great hall."

Harry and Ron said good night to Hermione and headed up to their beds. Hermione gave a stretch and slowly made her way up to her own bed. She noticed the Blonde she had sit across when she first got on the train and a few other's she didn't recognize in her dormitory, but didn't feel up to talking to them at the moment. They seemed the exact kind of girls she personally didn't put much stock in. All giggly and girly all the time. She changed into her favorite pajama's and climbed into bed quietly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep her last thoughts were about a certain green eyed boy.

**A/N: Wow. Feel's like I crammed a lot into this chapter. I've had a few comments that I'm following Cannon too closely. Fear not this is intentional at this point. My goal is to show how you can take the base story and change it into an entirely new thing just by changing a few attitudes along the way. I promise in the next few chapters things will start straying down my new path more and more. By the time Halloween rolls around you all will see it in full swing. I'm very excited about the beginning of Chapter 3, got a big surprise in stock for you guys!**

**As Always, Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since I promised a shock at the beginning here I'll keep this short for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: After a long undercover Mission I finally procured the rights to…. Damn! Disappearing ink?! Curse you JK, Curse you! I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Weird Awakenings.**

Hermione was warm... An all over, head to toe, kind of warm. It was pleasant but something felt off about it. Sure she'd been warm when she fell asleep, but that was different. This warm seemed to radiate from inside of herself, not from being covered up all snug in her bed. A light popping sound could be heard nearby, which also was strange, because she remembered the only noise she'd heard in her room were the giggling girls getting ready for bed. Offsetting the popping was a soft rhythmic breathing she assumed was coming from one of her neighbor's beds. It was a soothing sound but something was wrong. A warm glowing light seemed to be flickering somewhere nearby. Maybe someone had lit one of the torches? Hermione stretched out, still not wanting to open her eyes to the morning when she suddenly stopped mid-stretch. Now the odd crackling sound and the odd light were indeed unexpected but not nearly as unexpected as her newest revelation… She wasn't lying down at all!

Slowly Hermione cracked her eyelids open an infinitesimal amount to take in her surroundings. She had no recollection of ever leaving her dormitory yet here she sat clearly in the Gryffindor common room. The fireplace glowed warmly across the room and at least the noise and light made sense now; what didn't make sense was what the hell was she doing there? Her mind snapped aware all of a sudden along with her eyes as she realized the last part of the puzzle had yet to be answered. She cautiously turned her head around following the steady breathing she was hearing. There, sitting nearby on the other end of the couch, was Harry Potter! His arm lying unnaturally across the middle of the couch, his hand open almost as if he'd been hold something only moments ago.

She took an involuntary breath and fought hard to keep it from becoming an audible gasp. What in the world was going on? Why was she here? Why was Harry here? '_Okay Hermione. You're not crazy. Calmly quietly go back up to your dorm now'_ she told herself willing it into action. A part of her resisted staying here and watching him sleep. That part however was overridden by her fear of him waking up. Gently she leaned forward and slid herself off the couch trying hard to not make any sudden jarring movements. Cautiously she tiptoed up the stairs to her room. She crept inside not wanting to wake anyone else and climbed into her bed drawing the curtains. She let out the breath she'd been holding and sat there cross-legged with her head in her hands.

'_Okay Hermione. Let's figure this out… First, not being able to look away when you looked into his eyes. Second the way it feels every time we touch. Then there's the Hat's cryptic messages. Ron said the Hat barely spoke to him, just tossed him into Gryffindor with his family. Was that the normal, or was that the exception? Did the Hat normally talk as much as it did to her and Harry? Or did it talk to everyone like that except Ron? Ugh! So many question! How does it all fit? Did the Hat even matter? Really the questions about me and Harry alone are enough to drive me mad.'_ Hermione sighed looking out the window. It was still completely dark outside, not even the lightness attributed to early mornings could be seen yet. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore; she had too much on her mind.

0

Harry woke up to confusion. He looked around the common room wondering how he had gotten there. He was sprawled over one side of the couch awkwardly. The chill of the old stone castle had permeated through him at some point. He guessed that was what had woken him. He had an odd feeling in his gut though. It wasn't really that he was cold; it was more of an empty feeling inside of him. Similar to the feeling of any empty stomach but it radiated through his whole body. Shaking his head sleepily he padded his way back up to his room. Ron was playing lumberjack and another sound like a whistle seemed to be coming from the bed with the boy he knew as Dean. Silently he crept back to his own bed, where he drew the curtains. He probably didn't need to be so quiet; it would take a thunder strike to wake anyone in all of that noise, but he didn't want anyone wondering why he was sneaking back into bed so late.

He stretched out on his bed. He was wide awake now and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. The tell-tale signs of morning creeping on were coming through the window. There wasn't any sun yet but he could tell by the chirping of the birds that it couldn't be too far off. He lay back closing his eyes and tried to recall the night before. He'd had fun talking with all the boys in his room for a while before they all admitted a need for sleep. He'd been asleep nearly before his head hit the pillow but something was eating at him now. He had this picture of looking over and seeing Hermione sitting next to him on the couch holding his hand. He knew it couldn't be a memory though, it was just something his imagination had dredged up wasn't it?

'_Something to help my mind cope with the craziness of waking up in the common room. I've never sleep walked before; well not that I would know of at least. Would be hard to sleep walk locked in my cupboard back with the Dursleys wouldn't it? Yeah that was it. Had to be. I'm a sleepwalker. Guess I'll have to try to find out more about that won't I?' _He smiled happy to have solved that question. '_Is life like this for everyone in the wizarding world? Does everyone live with weird things happening all the time? Not that I mind, beats the Dursleys any day doesn't it? Then there's Hermione.' _Harry smiled deeply and let out a soft sigh. '_Wonder why she's so protective of me? Not that I mind really, I guess I'm just not used to it.'_

Harry lay there until the sun started creeping through the window. None of his roommates had bothered waking yet but Harry decided he'd thought about things long enough. With a smile on his face and a certain brown eyed witch on his mind Harry grabbed his necessities and headed towards the showers.

0

Somewhere else in the castle the wizened old Headmaster was deep in thought. He wasn't in the habit of prying into his students lives. His job after all only required him to make sure they were safe and well-taught. Harry Potter, however, wasn't just a student was he? Various silver instruments made clicking sounds along a row of shelves nearby. One even seemed to be emitting the occasional puff of smoke.

"So tell me Darian, you seemed to have an interestingly long talk with Mr. Potter. What did you make of him?" he spoke to no one in particular.

Nearby a certain old tatty hat turned itself toward the headmaster. "Now Albus, you know I can't tell you what I see. However…" the Sorting Hat apparently named Darian took a moment to think. "I am honor-bound to not disclose what I glean from any student's mind. Gryffindor once thought to allow it but Slytherin saw to it I could not. If not I might have warned you all about Riddle years ago."

A phoenix looked around watching first Dumbledore then the hat with a more than curious gaze from its perch next to the headmaster. Absently Albus reached a hand out and stroked the phoenix's feathers.

"Of course, of course." responded Dumbledore nodding his head. "Many people have wondered about Mr. Potter over the years. Some even seem to think he may himself be a great dark wizard, given what happened to him. Forgive an old man his curiosities dear friend."

Darian took a moment to ponder a solution to the situation. He knew when the time came they would need guidance, but he could not speak it plain even if he wanted. With a flash of inspiration he began talking again. "Might I suggest some reading Headmaster?"

Dumbledore gazed curiously at the hat for a moment, his hand stopping mid-stroke settling on the phoenix's back. "Of course my friend, I always find reading a highly useful endeavor."

The hat smiled inwardly giving a nod of its top, "Perhaps something old? Maybe something written by 'Vlardian the versifier'?"

"Interesting choice Darian. I assume there is some reasoning, after all Vlardian was a curiously unique bard of his time." Dumbledore waited for a response that he was fairly certain wouldn't or maybe simply couldn't come. With a nod of his head he stood and gathered a few things. "Fawkes my dear friend, would you mind taking me to the Department of Mysteries? I have something I need to borrow from them and I fear time could be of the essence here."

With a gentle crooning the phoenix flew over landing on the Headmaster's shoulder where they both disappeared in a rolling flame.

0

Harry was finished getting ready for the day when the first of his roommates were wakening. Deciding it would be more prudent to start his day early than sit around watching them get ready he headed down to the common room. Hermione was sitting on the couch and had her Transfiguration book in front of her reading silently. Harry stood there watching her for a few minutes. Her eyes would go from deep in thought to understanding every few seconds; it was almost as if she was reading every line and waiting for her mind to catalog it and apply it before moving on. Grinning to himself he walked on down and sat on the opposite end of the couch before greeting her.

"Morning Hermione, getting an early start too?"

"Oh, morning Harry, yeah I ermm.. Well I woke and just couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Bit of an odd night."

"I know what you mean," he agreed with a nod. She leveled a questioning look at him wondering if he really could understand.

"Evidently I'm a sleep walker," he continued "woke up down here early this morning." Hermione smiled, a bit relieved that he seemed to have come to a conclusion for himself. She however knew a bit more of the story she suspected. Bit of a relief really, knowing that at least he didn't sleep next to her any more intentionally than she had him.

"Well I'm heading down for a bit of breakfast want to join me?" Harry asked standing up with a grin. "Figured I'd go get my schedule and get a bit of a light start reading for class since I'm up so early"

Hermione smiled slipping a marker in her page. "I've been down already, but I didn't eat. Transfiguration is first today. Grab your book and we'll go down, might wanna grab Charms too, it's after.

Harry sprinted up the stairs taking them two at a time. Grabbing his books he noticed Ron was still asleep. "Ron wake up mate, if you don't get ready soon you won't make it in time to eat a good breakfast." Ron mumbled something about pancakes but rolled over ignoring him. With a sigh Harry decided one of the others would wake him when they got done showering. Running back out he shut the door a bit too loudly for good measure, and headed back down to the common room. Hermione was waiting for him idly shifting her weight when he finally came down.

"Something tells me we're going to see a very annoyed Ron later" Harry said with a grin. "Couldn't make him get up, but I tried at least." Hermione smiled and followed along faithfully beside him as they made their way out of Gryffindor tower.

"Didn't really notice all the different paintings last night." Harry commented as they made their way down the staircase. "They're all over the place and every one of them is moving."

"Yeah," Hermione said tapping into the knowledge from 'Hogwarts: A History' "I read that not all of them can talk though. Seems there are different kinds of Wizarding portraits. Things are so different here, you know. It's a lot to take in for someone like me."

"Yeah, I might not be 'Muggleborn' but I guess you could say I'm 'Muggle-Raised' it's just as new to me you know." Harry said with a smile. "We'll be alright Hermione; after all we're making friends already aren't we? I'm sure they'll help us. Ron already told me all kinds of things about the wizarding world."

Nodding silently Hermione smiled at him as they made their way into the Great Hall. Harry picked up one of the first year schedules and quickly looked it over.

**CLASS SCHEDULE FOR GRYFFINDOR****  
FIRST YEAR STUDENTS**

_**Monday, Wednesday, Friday**_

**09:00a-10:20a: Transfiguration  
10:30a-11:50a: Charms  
12:00p-12:50p: Lunch  
01:00p-02:20p: History of Magic  
02:30p-03:50p: Defense Against the Dark Arts**

_**Tuesday, Thursday**_

**09:00a-10:20a: Potions  
10:30a-11:50a: Herbology  
12:00p-12:50p: Lunch  
01:00p-02:20p: Free  
02:30p-03:50p: Free  
09:00p-10:20p: Astrology**

_**MEALS**_**  
Can be found only during the times listed.**

**Breakfast; 6:30a-9:00a  
Lunch; 11:30a-1:00p  
Dinner; 5:00p-9:00p**

**Please note that Curfew is 9:00 PM for all first year students. Any student who is not within the confines of their common room or in Astronomy will be subject to the loss of house points and possibly detention.**

They made their way to the same section they'd sat in the night before. They were definitely early the only other students being a few older Ravenclaws sitting across the Hall all with books open in front of them reading as they ate. Harry noticed food in front of them but nowhere else in the room, as soon as he and Hermione sit however food appeared in front of them as well. Harry grinned at her as he gathered up some bacon and toast. Deciding not to stuff himself as he had the night before he struck up a conversation.

"So Transfiguration is first? Wonder what we'll be learning."

"Well," started Hermione. "Transfiguration deals with magic that changes something into something else. Like turning needles into matchsticks. According to the book it's one of the hardest schools of magic to master. See here..." She opened her book between her and Harry.

They sat discussing the various parts of the book eating absently as Professor McGonagall came into the Hall near the teacher's table. She eyed them curiously with a smile playing on her lips. Indeed it was not at all unusual to see early birds from Ravenclaw studying over breakfast, but it had been many years since she had seen any of her lions acting as such. The irony was most curious that the last time it had been one Lily Evans. Shaking off her thoughts she sat down to her breakfast next to the Headmaster who was himself engrossed in a most curious tome of knowledge. "Why Albus, I had no idea you were such a romantic," she teased as she noticed the contents of the book.

"Ahh Minerva, many things have been said about me over the years however I think that might be a first." He answered a twinkle in his eyes. "No my dear, I'm simply reading this at the recommendation of an old friend. He suggested I might find it most illuminating."

She grinned in silent humor at the older man and settled in to eat. She had a feeling her first class of the day would be most enjoyable as she watched her two young students pouring over a shared Transfiguration book.

The hall slowly began filling up as students made their way down many stopping to grab their schedules before sitting down to breakfast. Just as Harry was getting concerned about him Ron made his was in looking a bit harried. He grabbed a schedule and set down next to Harry filling a plate with food. "Alright there Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sorry, no one woke me up."

"I tried mate, but you wouldn't budge."

"Oh sorry, guess I'm still used to lying in most days," Ron said yawning loudly as he stuffed more food in his mouth.

"Anyway me and Hermione were just talking about heading on to class before you came in. Might wanna hurry, you'll still have to grab your books and come back down won't you?"

"Crud I knew I was forgetting something!" grabbing a sweet roll and shoving it in his mouth he ran back to grab his schedule then ran out the door heading back up to the tower.

"Hmph, that's what he gets if you ask me. Hope he isn't late, I'd hate for McGonagall to take points away from us so early. Maybe next time he'll get up at a decent time." Hermione said a bit bitterly.

"Come on Hermione cut him a break, I'm sure he'll learn his lesson." Harry said standing along with her grabbing her books along with his own. Hermione started to say something back but smiled sweetly instead when she saw Harry packing her books as well. Shrugging it off she let him lead her out towards the Transfiguration corridor. They were the first to arrive and quickly took a seat together near the front. A serious looking tabby cat watched them with interest as they settled in.

"Wanna check out the first Charms chapter while we wait? We spent all the time at breakfast going over Transfiguration." Harry asked cracking his Charms book open for the first time.

"Sure, though I don't think charms is nearly as interesting. Really charms are basic enough to understand. While Transfiguration might change an object's appearance or even what an object is, Charms affect what an object does. Like making something float or maybe making something invisible."

"You mean we'll be able to turn ourselves invisible!" Harry said incredulously.

"Well maybe, I don't know really but if so I'd say it's really advanced magic. See it's a lot harder doing magic on a living object than it is an inanimate one. Some spells only work on one type. Anyway let's look this over before class starts." They leaned in together going over the first few pages of the Charms book.

'_Oh yes, indeed this is going to be an interesting year for Gryffindor.'_ the cat thought to itself smugly its tail twitching eagerly.

The rest of the class began filing in, with Ron bringing up the rear panting in exertion from having to sprint the last few corridors to keep from actually being late. He set in the chair nearest Hermione's other side across the aisle. The class sat nervously waiting for class the teacher to arrive. Hushed whispers filled the room until the tabby cat gave a great leap off the desk transforming into Professor McGonagall mid-leap.

"Good morning students and welcome to Transfiguration. I'm Professor McGonagall as many of you are already aware I'm sure. I'll begin today by awarding Miss Granger and Mr. Potter five points each for being early and obviously well studied for the beginning of class." She said beaming at them, "Maybe the rest of you could learn from their example?" she added eyeing Ron in particular whose ears turned a bit red in embarrassment. Hermione seemed pleased with herself while Harry, who didn't like to be singled out, thought again just how handy it would be to turn himself invisible.

0

After class Harry and Hermione headed towards the Charms corridor as Ron once again found himself running back to Gryffindor tower to get his book. Class had went rather well as McGonagall explained to everyone about what they would be doing in class. Homework was light and Harry hoped all the classes went that well. He was really looking forward to Charms though he kept thinking about all the applications of magic. As Harry packed his and Hermione's books into class they once again settled into seats near the teacher's desk and silently prepared for class.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Hermione started

"Sure."

"Well I just noticed that when McGonagall praised us for being early you kind of went all stiff. I guess I'm just wondering why exactly."

"Well you already know I don't like attention Hermione." Harry answered, more than a little uncomfortable. Hermione reach her hand over and took his with a smile.

"There's a difference though. I understand you not liking people to judge you about being the so called 'Boy-Who-Lived' and such but really you deserved the praise in there," she told him squeezing his hand gently. "You're really smart Harry and that isn't something you should be ashamed or embarrassed about. I know I can be a bit of an insufferable know it all, but I think you're being a bit too modest. Never be ashamed of being smart."

Harry thought this over and remembered the time he'd been punished for outshining Dudley in school. Ever since then he'd intentionally scored only average marks in class, just to avoid out-doing Dudley again. It was an old habit but Hermione was right and he promised himself he would never do it again.

"Guess you're right Hermione. Thanks." He gave her hand one last little squeeze before she pulled it away as the other students started to catch up. Some had just been loitering outside, but others like Ron were a bit winded after sprinting back from collecting their books.

"Blimey Harry," Ron started as he finally took the free seat beside Harry. "Why didn't you all tell me we had charms next earlier, then I could've picked it up when I was there before."

"It isn't Harry's fault you wouldn't get out of bed Ronald, and didn't you grab schedule yourself? Don't go blaming him for your problems." Hermione snapped defensively.

Ron hung his head realizing she was probably right. He doubted he'd ever be as smart as them but it wouldn't hurt him to try a little harder he figured. "Sorry mate," he said to Harry. "S'not your fault really I was just being pissy I guess"

Harry nodded as their teacher came into the room.

Professor Flitwick was a small sharp-eyed man. While McGonagall's eyes seemed to bore inside of you, his eyes seemed to take in all your outside. You couldn't look him in the eye without realizing on some level he was sizing you up. Bit ironic really considering his stature.

"Good morning class. This is Charms, a most wondrously inventive and useful branch of magic. It is not only the largest and most used but also the most flexible. Nearly anything can be accomplished with simple charm work. From charming a broom to sweep up the floor to using a spell to levitate an object to be used in a battle the world of charms is indeed vast and broad. Most of you will come to use basic charms every day in your life, but only the strongest and most adept among you will ever perform the most intense and powerful of these spells."

Harry and Hermione listened in rapt attention, taking notes on everything said while Ron tried to not be bored. Of course he knew what charms were, growing up in the magical world, while Harry and Hermione were learning everything from the ground up.

Professor Flitwick took great care explaining many of the practical and some impractical uses of charms right up until the end of class. Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to Lunch. Harry and Hermione talked animatedly about class while Ron just listened in.

"See I told you Charms would be more interesting than Transfiguration, just look at all the stuff you can do!"

"I don't know Harry, I still think the ability to make something out of nothing is a lot more useful."

They continued to bicker back and forth about their preferred school of magic until they made it to the Great Hall for Lunch. There a simple spread was laid out on all the tables; various sandwiches and soups with bowls all around, as well as great pitchers of pumpkin juice and water. After they had eaten their fill they killed some time in the common room before grabbing their books for the rest of the day. Hermione made certain that Ron had his books ready this time so he wouldn't have anything to complain about.

0

Their afternoon classes went by slowly. Even Hermione had to admit that the History of Magic teacher Professor Binns was quite a bore. She managed to stay awake though as Ron kept nodding off.

Harry found himself very interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts. When he first broke out his DADA book while in their history class he planned only on reading a chapter, but it ended up engrossing his mind. It was best explained as using spells from Charms in self-defense. This book was primarily about how to defend yourself from dozens of the magical beasts in the wizarding world, but one chapter discussed defending yourself from another wizard. It didn't go into any real detail but instead covered only the basic idea of a proper wizards duel.

However as soon as DADA class began Harry was unimpressed. He'd had some grand idea of a teacher who would be battle scarred and dangerous looking and here teaching this class was Professor Quirrell. He could only be described as sickly and pale looking on the best of days. The ugly purple turban wrapped around his head made him look even more ridiculous. Harry sighed deeply and settled in for a long class, not even bothering to try and take notes. He felt he'd be spending more than enough time deciphering usable words out of Quirrell's stuttering.

0

Back in the common room after a quick Dinner they sat around discussing their first day of school. "Everything is just so amazing. I guess I didn't really know what to expect, but it seems there is much more to magic than just waving your wand around." Harry admittedly sheepishly.

"I know," said Hermione. "It's a bit much but I can't wait till we really start learning spells."

"Come on you guys, I mean it's just magic isn't it?"

"Well Ron, we didn't grow up in the magical world, I'd like to see how well you'd handle being stuck out in the muggle world. " Hermione snapped her patience already worn thin with his attitude today.

"Reckon I'd get along just fine!" Ron snapped back. "Come on Harry, let's go upstairs and I'll teach you how to play wizards chess."

"Maybe later Ron, I'd like to get a head start on Potions for tomorrow. I didn't like rushing this morning to try to understand the first chapters before class began."

"Whatever." Ron growled storming off up the stairs.

Harry sighed. He didn't want to argue but he really did want to try to get ahead. He hadn't really thought about it in the month or so he had between his birthday and start of term. But now it really did seem important to him to get at least an understanding of things before starting these new classes.

Hermione sighed. She didn't particularly like Ron at the moment but she could tell Harry was bothered. "Don't worry Harry, he just doesn't understand. I'm sure he'll relax once we get caught up a bit. I mean he really does have a huge advantage over us. Sure we can read ahead and try to understand but I'm sure he's seen his Mum making potions before. At least he has some grasp of what goes into the process ya know."

"Yeah I know." Harry said smiling at her softly.

They read in comfortable silence for a few hours, others made their way in and up to bed one by one and before long only they were left in the common room. Hermione had already read each of her books front to back at least once and wasn't really reading at all. Truthfully she found herself watching Harry as he tried to gleam an understanding of each subject by just reading the first few chapters of each book. He now sat cross legged on the floor in front of the couch. Various books lay in a semi-circle around him as he went through them one at a time.

"Harry…" Hermione started, thinking how to best approach the subject that lay heavily on her mind. "Can I ask you something. It's… well it's kind of weird."

"Sure." He said laying down the book he'd been reading.

"Well it's about your sleep walking. Is… Is that normal for you?"

"Well no, not really. I had a ermm well my bedroom back home was really small and they locked it at night to keep me from raiding the fridge. I wouldn't really know if I'd ever done it before." He said hanging his head a little ashamed.

Hermione took in the knowledge, wondering once again just how bad his life had been. For now though, she had something more important eating at her mind. "Well it's just… can I tell you something and you promise not to freak out?"

Harry chuckled then looked at her seriously. "Hermione, you can tell me anything. I promise."

Her heart skipped a beat as she looked deeply into his emerald eyes. "What if I told you that, last night, you weren't the only one who ended up on the couch?" she admitted in a rush, her breathe catching at the end.

Harry's eyes opened in shock, the memory of her sitting next to him that he'd brushed off as just his imagination came forward in his mind. "I thought… I sorta had this memory. I pictured you sitting across from me asleep holding my hand. I didn't think it was real, I thought it was just a snippet of a dream or something. I mean well yeah…" he trailed off awkwardly.

Hermione let the breath out. "Look Harry, let's just be blunt and honest about all of this okay? Obviously something weird is going on and we need to discuss it. No awkwardness between us okay?"

"Sure." Harry said feeling relieved. He turned and laid his arm on the couch seat behind him. Taking a deep breath summoning all of his courage he began "Hermione I feel different around you. I'm more honest with you than I am with anyone already. It's not easy for me to talk about the Dursleys with ANYBODY but with you I can be completely open for some reason. But there's more to it than that. I don't have a way to explain it but every time we look at each other, or every time we touch it just feels… right I guess."

Hermione smiled a deep warm smile and reach over grabbing a hold of Harry's hand. She brushed her thumb across the back of his hand marveling at how smooth it was before she started. "I know exactly how you feel Harry. I feel very protective of you. I can see the pain in your eyes when you talk about them and it's like… like I want to take all that pain away you know? When I'm with you I feel strong and brave and like we can do anything."

Harry climbed onto the couch and pulled her into a hug resting his head on top of hers. She in turn snuggled into his chest smiling. "Hermione I don't know what any of this means… honestly it's a little scary." She agreed by nodding into his chest before he continued. "But all I do know is that it feels right. For the first time in my life it feels like I belong."

Hermione sighed deeply. Her mind screamed at the absurdity of the situation but her heart saying otherwise. She'd never been one of those girls who held a little schoolgirl crush, and she didn't think this was what was going on but either way she agreed with Harry, it felt right. She looked up at him while he smiled down at her. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek she disentangled herself and stood. "Come on, we need to get some sleep or it won't matter how much you read ahead."

Harry stood and gave her another quick hug before watching her head up to her dorm. Gathering his books he smiled to himself. If this is what the magical world held for him then indeed it was going to be an interesting world to live in.

**A/N: Enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. I still feel like I'm cramming a lot of information in a small space. Don't want to give too much away but I sincerely hope you all are enjoying reading as much as I am enjoying writing. **

**I find myself at a crossroads in my writing. To keep this semi-canon as it has been so far or to take it deep into AU. I have a few more chapters yet before I decide which path to take but I would love some opinions. Do I turn this into something new entirely or change canon to fit H/Hr? Feel free to PM me with your thoughts.**

**Please Review! I try to respond to everyone but it isn't always easy. Feel free to criticize and nitpick as well. I welcome all forms of reviews as I am still learning and coming into my own, need all the help I can get! **

**Next chapter may not be out till a week from today so I can have some time to plan out my Canon/AU issues. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope all my loyal Readers had a wonderful week! Hope you all enjoy this one. I really enjoyed writing this as it shows a truly innocent relationship. We often forget how simple and sweet the world can be and this is my tribute to that.**

**Disclaimer: Yep, I've got nothing. Not even the rights to Harry Potter. It's all yours JK.**

**Chapter 4: The Potions Master**

Hermione woke the next morning almost a little disappointed to be in her own bed. It was early yet; dawn clearly on its way as the sky was changing from the dark of night to a pale blue. She stretched herself as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and started getting ready for the day. After a quick shower she changed into her robes for the day grabbing her Potions and Herbology books from her trunk as she headed out the door. Her mind was a blur from the night before and she was almost afraid it was all a dream. As she walked down the girl's dormitory steps she saw Harry already waiting for her on the couch. He smiled warmly at her as she sat down next to him; instantly curling up and putting her head on his chest.

"Good morning to you too Hermione." he said with a tease in his voice, as he laid his head on top of hers smelling the lavender scented shampoo she must use. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah." She said smiling deeply till a thought struck her. "You didn't wake up down here again did you?"

"No just woke up a bit early is all. Guess after all the years with the Dursleys it's a habit of mine. They always made me get up early and make breakfast for everyone."

"Harry." she said concerned "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to you know. If it bothers you to talk about it then I won't push you."

"No, actually it feels better to talk about it. I just never had anyone to talk about it with before, but there is something else on my mind..." he said squeezing her gently.

Leaning back Hermione settled into the couch and looked at him. For the first time she allowed herself to really look at him. She admired his deep emerald eyes, the strong yet young set of his jaw. He was a little on the pale side she noted but instantly dismissed it. Being locked away in the house was probably to blame for that. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well I was thinking." Harry started, "I mean I know things are different between us and if we go around cuddled up all the time then people are going to talk you know…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Hermione thought about this for a second before answering tight lipped. "Well what do you think they are going to say?" she asked, just the tiniest edge of annoyance in her voice.

"Well it's just they're already give me a hard time about being… well me, and I'm afraid they would start giving you a hard time too." He said; concern clear in his eyes.

Hermione laughed to herself. Of course it was some weird noble reason. For a moment she'd been afraid he was ashamed of her. "Harry no. I don't care what people say. They're going to talk no matter what you know. Even if we're never seen as anything more than friends people are going to talk. Look at Malfoy. He's already been a snotty toe-rag towards me for being muggleborn. People always find something to talk about; it's only a matter of time before I'm singled out for something."

"Ugh, Don't remind me of Malfoy. I'm really not looking forward to potions with Slytherin. Still Hermione, maybe just till we understand things better we should keep it to ourselves. Please?" he begged, his eyes pleading his case.

Hermione sighed as the self-doubt crept back into her brain. "If that's what you what you really want for now Harry; then we'll keep it quiet. But I do have to ask you something in return." She steeled herself preparing for the possibility of heartache. "Are you sure that it's not that you're embarrassed by me? I mean I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the school…" she watched Harry closely observing him for any signs of the truth she feared.

Harry look at her gob smacked, "Hermione of course not, you're beautiful!" he said; shock clear in his voice.

"Harry no… I know I'm not. I mean look at my hair, it's just impossible! My teeth are too big and and and… well I just know I'm not beautiful!" she finished dropping her chin staring at some blank spot on the couch.

Harry held his hand under her chin lifting it up to look her in the eye. "No Hermione you are beautiful. Far more beautiful than any girl I've ever met. Don't you dare think otherwise." He smiled leaning forward to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. Her skin felt amazingly soft as his lips connected to her and that warm feeling crept through his entire body as he left his lips there for a moment. She smiled pulling him close; knowing that soon the other students would be stirring, and they'd have to pretend things weren't this simple between them. Neither of them knew how special it truly was, to them it was just simple. He was hers, and she was his. If he wanted to keep it hidden for now she'd allow it, even if she didn't agree with his noble reasoning.

They broke apart finally and they each grabbed their bags without saying a word. The sound of a door opening above had been their signal to head down to breakfast. Once outside the common room they both reached for the others hand as they silently walked down from Gryffindor tower. As they neared the communally inhabited parts of the castle they squeezed each other's hands one last time before letting go of their grip. They both smiled at each other relishing in the shared secret of their budding relationship as they wandered into the Great Hall.

0

Professor McGonagall had been somewhat upset to not have seen her star students already at breakfast when she arrived. It was a short lived disappointment though as they came into the hall still quite a bit earlier than most. Of course there was the usual contingent of overachieving Ravenclaws; but seeing a few of her own showing initiative, was a far more personal enjoyment for her.

Sitting next to her in the center seat of the Teacher's table, Dumbledore watched the children enter the room together once again. At first he'd considered the book he'd been asked to read a simple joke; but watching them now he began scrutinizing them silently. He thought now to a certain prophesy he had been told and thought carefully on the words. Maybe this was the answer.

"Professor." He began asking, "Who is the young lady sitting with Mr. Potter?"

Minerva smiled to herself, "That's Hermione Granger, Headmaster, and I must say if they keep up the way they are; I think Gryffindor will be a shoe-in for the House Cup this year. I wonder how they kept from being sorted into Ravenclaw? They both seem to be very astute students, and I daresay she may be the smartest first year I've ever taught. Not to say Mr. Potter isn't equally as bright but I just have a feeling about her." She finished a beaming smile on her face.

"Aaah." The Headmaster nodded deep I thought, "Forgive me my dear but I would like to ask you a favor, not that I think it will be a very taxing one; as it seems you're already watching them keenly. But do keep a close eye on them for me and inform me if anything… peculiar should occur?"

"Peculiar, Albus?" she asked her eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh it's probably nothing Minerva, do forgive me though as I find myself in need of something from my office." With a gentle smile intended to calm her he stood and made his way up to his office...

0

Breakfast went quickly for Harry and Hermione. Ron had joined them well before time for class and seemed to be holding a grudge from the night before. They knew he would calm down eventually; but for now they just ignored his attitude. Nothing could bring them down from their happiness at the events since last night. Nothing; except perhaps Professor Snape.

The three of them arrived at class several minutes before they were due but found the door shut tightly in front of them. They waited there unsure as the rest of their house and Slytherin came along. Then just as it was time for class to begin the door swung open and there stood a tall, thin, wiry man before them. His nose was long and seemed to have a bit of a hook to it. His hair was long, black and exceptionally greasy looking. He waved them in as he made his way to the front of the class.

Harry and Hermione took their accustomed seat together near the front of class and once again Ron sat across the aisle from Hermione. The teacher swept a glare across the room before settling his eyes at Harry who had started taking out his things preparing for class. Hermione nudged him gently noticing the Professor's stare and Harry looked up to meet his gaze. As their eyes locked the Professor's eyes widened and his hooked nose flared a moment angrily. He looked away and addressed the class with a condescending tone in his voice.

"My name is Professor Snape. There will be no need for wands in my classroom. You are here to learn the most subtle and exact branch of magic there is. Potions require no strong magical talent or annoying incantations but instead require an intense and powerful mind and memory. One must be able to listen learn and follow exact instructions. However for those of you with the aptitude I can teach you how to brew potions that will allow you to heal, to survive, or even to kill. I don't expect many of you to be in this class when you reach NEWT level but as it is they will not allow you to drop out before you at least take your OWLS in this subject. As such I expect you all to listen, to learn, and above all else to not kill one another for at least the next five years."

The class sat in rapt attention, no one daring to disrupt him. Here was a man who did not command respect but instead commanded fear from all of his students. Here was a man Harry Potter disliked instantly. Still his newly found studious nature had him writing down every word of this man's long winded speech. He wasn't looking as Snape's glaring eyes roamed the room once again. Falling on Harry again they narrowed. "So Mr. Potter. Seeing as you are the miracle boy of the class room and tell me what exactly are the effects of the Wolf's Bane potion?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she raised her hand in an attempt to answer. She knew that the question couldn't even be found in their first year books, but she had read about it in an encyclopedia of magical creature's she had bought when she went to get her school books.

"I don't know sir." Harry answered

"Pity, but surely you can at least tell me what one would use a Bezoar for?" Again Hermione's hand shot up. This question was fairer; as it was a common household item in the magical world as a panacea against poisoning. True it didn't work on all forms of poison but it worked against most. She knew though that it wasn't discussed until near the end of their potions book and she also knew Harry had only read the first few chapters.

"I… I don't know" Harry answered again trying to keep his voice calm. A few people snickered in the back, no doubt Malfoy and his goons, and Harry just stared at a non-descript portion of the desk.

"Pity. To think the boy who lived could so easily be killed by even the simplest of the many poisons found within our world. Clearly you're not as special as everyone seems to think you are." Snape turned his attention to the rest of the class. "Now let us not all follow in the ignorance shown by Mr. Potter and we all may just survive these next few years."

Harry just hung his head in shame and Hemione shook with barely controlled rage. The audacity of this man was overwhelming, how dare he talk to Harry like that, HER Harry. Ignoring the fact he had chosen not to call on her for the answers she started answering anyway barely controlling the venom in her voice.

"Sir," she spat out. "The Wolf's Bane potion is a potion used to aid a Werewolf during the full moon. It stops his mind from reverting to its basic instincts when he transforms therefor allowing him to control his actions during that time. While it cannot stop the transformation itself it makes it far more bearable. A bezoar is a common item in any wizarding household as it is an antidote to most forms of poison."

Snape stopped and slowly stared down at her. The look in her eyes was inescapable fury. Smiling wryly at her, he asked. "And your name is?"

"Hermione sir, Hermione Granger." she answered him with her head held high. She would not let his man intimidate her, no matter what.

"Well Miss Granger, while your answers are correct I'm afraid I WILL not allow anyone to disrupt my class. 10 Points from Mr. Potter for being ignorant and I think another 10 points from you for interrupting my class." he said, his voice barely able to hide his self-satisfaction. He pointedly avoided looking at them for the remainder of class as he droned on and on about Potions. Hermione sat in silent rage not even bothering to take notes.

At the end of class Harry nearly ran from the room and Hermione wasn't far behind. She caught up to him halfway up the steps out of the dungeons; she grabbed his arm to turn him to face her. Tears were swimming in his eyes and she could tell he was simply refusing to allow himself to cry. She wrapped herself around him quickly whispering in his ear "Its okay Harry, that man is just an evil git. Don't let him get to you okay?" She gave him a quick squeeze and a warm smile knowing the others wouldn't be far behind.

"It's just not fair Hermione. We know why he singled me out and it's just not fair." Harry moaned.

"I know Harry, I know; but it isn't your fault. He knew you wouldn't know those questions. I'm sure all the teachers know you were raised with muggles." She nudged him forward and they began making their way out towards the greenhouse. "Just don't worry about him okay. If you really want to get him back; the best thing you can do is to learn everything you can about potions, to make sure he can never catch you off guard again."

Harry smiled and nodded his head in agreement. She was right, he couldn't let Snape bother him so much. They made their way to the greenhouse and were standing there when Ron caught up to them.

"Blimey Harry, what do you think his problem was? I mean yeah, you might be the boy-who-lived, but he ought to know you were raised with muggles mate. No way you'd know about that stuff." Hermione shot Harry an I-told-you-so kind of look.

"I know Ron, don't worry about it. I'm just going to learn all I can about Potions now so he can't do that to me again." Harry said smiling. Hermione could tell he was just putting on a happy face for Ron's benefit. She was glad Harry didn't try to hide his true self from her like that.

Ron stared at Harry as if he had just spoken in another language. "You mean he talked to you like that; and now you're gonna study extra hard for his class? Well any teacher can talk to me like that but I'm not gonna waste all my free time just to teach them a lesson." He barked out, laughing as he said it. Harry and Hermione just smiled along allowing themselves to unwind a bit.

"Thanks Ron, you always know just what to say." Harry said a playful smile on his lips as he teased his friend.

"What can I say, it's a gift." Ron piped back jovially.

Herbology went by quickly for them. Their teacher, who was also head of Hufflepuff, Mrs. Sprout was a kind, cheery sort of woman. If there was ever a candidate for Mrs. Clause he thought, she just might fit the bill. After class they had lunch and proceeded into the Great Hall. They sat joking around for a bit, even getting Hermione to join in with their laughter until Harry realized they were free after lunch.

First and Second years had a lighter class load than others. In their third year, they would choose from some of the electives that would normally take place in these free periods and would remain in them until their sixth year. Then the classes they chose to focus on would become their classes, while this usually meant that that sixth and seventh years had the least amount of classes the vast amount of homework during their NEWT years more than made up for it.

Harry and Hermione finished eating well before Ron, and Harry had an idea. "Hermione would you like to come with me and study for a while? I really do want to get ahead in potions."

Ron looked at them like they were crazy as they grabbed their bags and headed back out of the Great Hall.

Once outside the Great Hall Harry grabbed Hermione's hand quickly and pulled her through the main doors going outside. "Harry! I thought we were going to go study?"

"We can, I just thought it would be nice to slip away from everyone else is all. Maybe go down to the lake and relax a while." He answered smiling broadly at her.

Hermione smiled deeply and nodded; understanding his unspoken reasoning for this excursion onto the grounds. They made their way down the path that made a loop around the lake, Harry held his head up high; feeling the sun strong in his face. They walked lazily not in any rush. About a quarter of the way around the lake, Harry noticed the perfect spot. A tall thick willow tree stood in a small clearing right by the lake. Large reeds were growing all around the bank there; and the normal brush all around would keep them from all but the most observant onlooker. Harry picked a path through the brush and he and Hermione slid under the boughs of the long sweeping willow. He turned smiling at her and she immediately wrapped her arms around him burying her face against his chest.

"It's perfect Harry." She said as she leaned back and looked at him. He reached a hand up and brushed her cheek gently. He'd wanted to do this, days ago, when she stood with him by the train. Her honey brown hair waved around gently in the breeze, tickling his hand, and he smiled deeply at her. How she could ever complain about not being beautiful was beyond him. He led her over to the tree sitting with his back up against it and opened his arms invitingly. Feeling bold she settled into his lap sideways and wrapped herself into him curling her head into his neck line.

"Hermione?" he asked after they had been sitting there for a while.

"Hmm?" she responded refusing to leave the comfort of her position.

"Thanks for defending me today. I mean I know you hated losing the house points, but it was nice to feel like someone cared."

Finally leaving her comfortable curve into him she leaned up putting her hand on his cheek pulling him to look her deep into her eyes. "Harry, listen to me closely. I don't think you will ever have to worry about that again. I do care for you. I can't explain it but there is something going on here that is beyond explaining I think. I don't think anyone can explain this… I feel so attached to you. I think something is pulling us together, you and I, and I don't think it's going to change any time soon."

Harry smiled down at her bringing his hand up to hold hers against the cheek. Her touch felt better than the sun had earlier and the last thing he wanted was for her to move away from him. "I know Hermione. At times I'm scared of this. But whenever we're together, or when you touch me, or even just look into my eyes I know that this is exactly where I'm meant to be. Where WE are meant to be. It's only been a few days but this is the happiest I've ever been."

Hermione smiled deeply blushing a little. How did he always know exactly what to say to make all her fears melt away and make her heart leap in joy? When did she become lucky enough to gain the heart of such a wonderful and promising young man? "Harry I think I need to try to find out more about this. I don't think this is normal at all. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining, but I've never heard of two people being so drawn together before. I'm not one to simply trust in old superstitions like 'love at first sight.' Maybe we can check the library soon and see what I can find there?"

Harry smiled as she said the word love. He knew she didn't mean it that way, he couldn't honestly say he could either. Would he ever be comfortable with that he wondered. No one had ever said it to him before. He'd hear his family use it for each other but never for him. "Yeah we can go there anytime you like, I wouldn't mind a trip there myself. I have a certain Potions Master to get back at and I somehow don't think just my school book will do the trick."

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned snuggling back into his neck as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. "Brainy and good looking how did I ever get to lucky?"

Harry chuckled at her description but decided against arguing. Maybe he could lead by example when it came to taking compliments. They lay there for a couple of hours never noticing a small tabby cat that have been watching and listening intently.

0

Professor McGonagall swept into the Headmaster's Office with a thoughtful look on her face. "Albus… I think I might understand why you asked me to watch Mr. Potter and Miss Granger now." She started unsure of how to explain exactly what she had seen.

The Headmaster eyed her for a moment over the rims of his glasses before he seemed to make up his mind about something. "What happened?" he asked simply

"Well they disappeared out of the castle for a while after lunch and I decided to keep an eye on them as you requested. I followed them discreetly down to the Black Lake where they looked to simply be enjoying a walk outside until they found a more... secluded spot. Now I can't say that anything... improper really occurred but they do seem to be… unusually close to one another. I'd expect such behavior from children a few years older but not from a pair of 11 year olds!"

"Ahh, but that doesn't explain your earlier comment Minerva. You said you thought you might understand WHY I asked you to watch over them." Albus pushed further.

"Well Headmaster, that book you were reading yesterday at breakfast has a lot to do with that. I mean most young wizards wouldn't begin to know who 'Vlardian the versifier' is but I assure you a lot of young witches have often shared dreams that his stories were based on fact. His books have been the catalyst to many heartfelt sighs and day dreams." McGonagall flushed a bit at having to admit that maybe she had once been such a fanciful young witch.

"Ahh Minerva, you should know as well as I that legends and old stories often have the grain of truth planted upon them. As to how much of his writing is real and how much is suspect and fancy I have no way to know." Dumbledore nodded gently a smile playing on his lips and the twinkle in his eye growing ever brighter as the clues added up.

"But a bonded pair Albus!? I mean how? This has never happened before! At least not in this Millennia!" she spoke rapidly in excitement.

"Ahh there you are mistaken I fear. It happened once before about 650 years ago. Unfortunately they were not protected until they were of age; and tragedy befell them. The female of the pair, at the age of 13, was sought out and persecuted as a witch by the muggles. She was convicted and put to the fire, taking not only her life but her body as well from this world." Dumbledore paused, almost as if in respect for the death of the young girl.

"The male of that pair was driven mad and blew through the country in a murderous rage. The village they were living in was razed completely to the ground but it wasn't enough to slate his thirst for revenge. He swept all across Europe destroying every muggle he found. To this day I think the muggles still refer to the massacre as the Black Death." Dumbledore paused again to allow her to recognize the significance of that. "He eventually completely exhausted himself and faded from existence as we know it. Some say he died, but I think it far more likely he simply faded. After all the only thing left of him at that time was a corpse anyway. His true death occurred the moment hers had."

McGonagall raised her hand to her mouth as the realization set in. Tears filled he eyes are the heaviness of the situation became apparent. "They must be protected Albus! At all costs! The world could never survive a tragedy like that in this day and age."

Albus sighed deeply. He was not a young man anymore and wondered why burden's such of this had not occurred when he was a bit younger. Smiling he looked at McGonagall. "All is not lost… we only have to safeguard them until they come of age. Nearly three years is not such a stretch really."

McGonagall shook her head not understanding. "They don't come of age until they are seventeen Albus!"

The Headmaster smiled warmly. "No, you forget something my dear. Seventeen might be the official legal age to the Ministry but to magic itself; it has always been, and will always, be Fourteen. The Ministry simply changed the rules around to suit their needs. As I'm sure you understand the old laws of magic will always override any decision of the Ministry when challenged."

McGonagall nodded in understanding. "What do we do until then?"

"I don't think the bond has fully formed yet and until it does we should do nothing to separate them. All I have read on the matter suggests they would react quite angrily to anyone coming between them. As long as they are near each other the bond will be sated I think. When they do complete it; then, I think, will be when they'll need us to assist them the most." Dumbledore said continuing, "Once the bond is complete they only have to be kept safe a few years. Then they will be able to keep each other safe better than we could ever hope to."

The younger but no less old and wizened looking Professor of Transfiguration sat down conjuring a soft beanbag chair as she fell in a huff. A flip of her wrist summoned a couple of glasses and a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's finest. The bottle filled the glasses then set itself on Albus' desk before each cup flew to the old friends. "Until then." She toasted tipping her cup towards the headmaster before drinking it down.

0

The evening had drawn to dusk as Harry and Hermione stretched out around the old willow tree. He was lying on his side with his arm wrapped lightly around her waist as she curled up in front of him. Her hand was holding his as they watched the sun slowly begin to set. They knew they had plenty of time to make it back to the castle and up to their tower before Astronomy was due to begin but they didn't want to be outside when it got dark so they gathered their long forgotten packs and made their way slowly up to the castle. Harry had read over the rest of his potions books while they'd spent the quiet Tuesday afternoon and early evening out by the lake.

Hermione smiled to herself looking back over that afternoon. She'd never felt so happy in all her life. She'd had her share of trouble growing up but nothing like Harry's life. Her parents were supportive and loving, accepting her and her unusual maturity all her young life. Sure she'd been ridiculed as a bossy know it all in school but at home she'd always felt warm and safe. In Harry's arms though she felt she belonged. It's not something she had ever thought about before. She'd never been made to feel like she didn't belong but at the same time she wondered if she ever really did belong. She always strove for something more, to be better, to be smarter, but what if this is what she'd been looking for all along?

Harry nudged her playfully knocking her off stride as they neared the front doors. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Harry, lost in thought I guess. Just happy." She smiled back at him as they popped into the Great Hall for a quick dinner. Ron was sitting there looking a little confused until the pair came and joined him.

"Hey, where have you all been all day? I looked everywhere for you! Just found out they're doing flying lessons this weekend and we need to sign up ahead of time!" Ron started excitedly, "of course for most of us it's just an official instruction course. Nearly everyone in the wizarding world snuck a ride around their house on a broom growing up."

Harry's grin deepened as he and Hermione shared a quick glance. "Err sorry Mate, was in the Library, didn't see you there looking for us though." He was bluffing the fact he doubted Ron would ever willingly go to the library.

"Oh right. Said somthin' bout that didn't ya? Sorry Harry didn't think to look for you there really, and then me and Neville played some wizard's chess. He's pants at it really but that's alright. Maybe I could teach you tonight?"

"We can't Ron," Hermione started, "Did you forget about Astronomy?"

"Don't know why we have to have some stupid class at night." Ron said dejectedly, Harry noted he really did need to try to spend some time with Ron soon. Hermione was great and all but Ron was his friend too.

"Because Ron, the stars have to be out! That's what astronomy is after all, studying the stars." Hermione reminded him patiently.

The three walked up stairs to the Astronomy tower, Ron going over the rules for wizard's chess anyway. Harry knew he'd never remember it without the pieces in front of him but he and Hermione listened politely until class began. It was well into the night by the time they made it back to the common room and Ron made a mad dash straight to the dorms while Harry and Hermione slugged along hoping for a quick moment alone. When the giggling blonde that Hermione could now identify as Lavender Brown finally made her way up; Hermione turned and wrapped herself in Harry's arms once again.

"Harry, just want you to know, today was well… Well it was perfect." She pulled back in his arms looking over his face once again, memorizing every detail to take with her up to bed. She leaned into him, placing her forehead against his lips. "Goodnight Harry." She said quietly as he pursed his lips against her skin.

"Night Hermione." He finally said as she slipped away from him towards her dorm. He quietly crept up to the boy's dorm and got ready for the night. His mind was all over the place and his heart was racing up and down as he re-lived the entire day in his mind. As he slipped off to sleep the last thought he had was of Him and Hermione watching the sunset together.

**A/N: Lots of ooooey gooooey goodness there. This chapter was a pleasure to write, the hardest part being the Dumbledore/McGonagall soul-bond explanation. I hope I made it clear enough for you all to understand how things currently sit with the soul-bond. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Early Turkey Day! The good news? You're getting this one a bit early. The bad news? It will be a week and a half till the next one. Unless I find some seriously unexpected free time then it'll be Saturday next before I'm able to get a new chapter up. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make a dime from this. I do it for pure enjoyment!**

**Chapter 5: Hero Harry and the Snakes**

The rest of the week slipped by quickly as they all got used to the ins and outs of school life. Harry had spent quite a bit of time playing chess with Ron that next evening, and Thursday he and Hermione had spent most of their evening quietly studying in the library. They'd all signed up for flying lessons and Ron spent quite a bit of his time trying to get them to understand Quidditch. Saturday came quickly enough and after lunch they all wandered towards the Quidditch pitch to start their flying lessons.

This was the biggest class Harry had seen as nearly fifty students were all waiting around. Most were first years, but a few he didn't recognize were second years that either didn't take lessons last year or who weren't comfortable still on a broom. They waited patiently as a short, spikey-haired, thin woman with piercing grey eyes made her way onto the field.

"Settle down, settle down." She started, bringing the large group to attention. "Now, My name is Madam Hooch; and I think we all know why you're here? Good, then let's not waste any time with nonsense on the matter. I've got a few rules to go over before we begin. While you are here at Hogwarts the ability to fly a broom while on school grounds is a privilege that must be earned. Until you can prove yourself proficient in this skill the only time you will be allowed to ride is during this class. As such you will follow my rules exactly, or you'll find yourselves unable to fly here for the remainder of your school lives."

She paused letting her authority sink in before continuing. "The rules are simple. No one may take off until I allow them, and while in this class your, flying will be limited to within the pitch area alone. I don't want to see anyone flying any higher than the tallest of the three rings nor are you to go within 10 yards of the stands. We don't need anyone freaking out and driving themselves into a solid wall now do we? No one is to try any crazy stunts; nor do I want to see any horseplay in the air. Now does everyone understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." replied all of the student unanimously. Nodding, she flicked her wand and a large contingent of school brooms came marching down the field from the locker rooms landing in a pile near the middle of the pitch.

"Now, everyone choose a broom. Don't bother fighting over them I assure you all the brooms there are similar enough to not matter which is which."

Harry, Hermione and Ron all made their way to the pile. They grabbed the first brooms they could get their hands on, and then lined up as Madam Hooch was directing them to do. After a few false starts everyone had managed to mount their brooms. They were all hovering slightly off the ground as the teacher talked more about broom safety. Harry had been the first one to successfully mount and hover. Malfoy wasn't far behind but had to be reprimanded for holding onto the broom incorrectly. Once they all were seated and checked, Madam Hooch continued.

"Now handling a broom is quite simple really. Simply lean the direction you want to go and it will follow. Leaning forward will accelerate; while leaning backward will brake. You control your altitude by pulling up or pushing down on the broom handle itself. Does everyone…." She trailed off as she watched Neville start rising into the air. "Mr. Longbottom, I gave no-one permission to take off, now get back down here this instant!" It was clear to Harry that her screaming at him was causing Neville to panic and the next thing he knew Neville shot forward directly towards one of the ring posts.

Without thinking Harry shot out after him. The broom felt uncomfortably slow beneath him as he drove upwards after Neville. He leaned forward as far as he could, but he knew there was no way he'd catch Neville before he collided with the ring. Moments later a sickening crack was heard across the field. Neville had reached out to grab hold of the post, but he was going too fast and was knocked backwards off the broom plummeting to the ground. Harry dove after him, the ground accelerated upwards to meet him as he tried to drive his broom to intersect Neville's fall. He was about fifteen yards off the ground when he threw out his arm grabbing Neville around the waist. Harry pulled up hard on his broom barely managing to bring it level inches above the ground. Leaning back he pushed down on the broom landing in a heap as his legs were unprepared for both of their weight.

Madam Hooch was already halfway across the pitch before Harry had ever landed. The rest of the class had split into two groups. The first group stood rooted where they were eyes wide hands clasped over their mouths. The rest were sprinting towards the jumbled mass of limbs that was Neville and Harry, Hermione was lead amongst them. Madam Hooch knelt down mumbling to herself, "Damned fool of a boy shooting off after him like that. My goodness I'm just glad you're both alive." She picked Neville up allowing Harry to disentangle himself, he'd barely stood though, before a crushing hug threatened to knock him back down.

Hermione threw her arms around him, thankful to see he was alright. A few snickers and cat calls were heard throughout the crowd that was now catching up, she even thought she might've heard Malfoy make a rather nasty comment but she didn't care. Harry was alive!

"It's fine Hermione, I'm fine, come on you can let go now." Harry reassured her with a grin. He knew that people would probably start to talk now, but he was sure they could play it off as a heat of the moment kind of thing. At least they could if she'd just let him go. Smiling she let go of him, catching onto his line of thinking.

"Sorry Harry, just glad to see you're alright." she said; loud enough for everyone to hear clearly. Trying to make it look casual, she wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Come along Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch said sternly, "We'd better get you looked at too, just in case, then I think we need to have a nice little chat with your Head of House." She let the threat linger. Sure the boy had flown like he'd been born on a broom but she did need to attempt to invoke some fear in him for the seriousness of his actions. "Everyone else, Class dismissed! I'll offer a double class next weekend to make up for the lost time today. Go on then." With a flick of her wand she levitated a now prone Neville Longbottom in front of her with a dejected looking Harry and Hermione following close behind.

"I tell you Minerva that boy was made to fly. If you don't find some way to get him on the Quidditch pitch this year you'll be doing him a disservice!" Madam Hooch said excitedly. Harry and Hermione could hardly believe what was going on. They'd walked into the Hospital wing to have Neville checked over; he was fine nothing more serious than a dislocated shoulder and was resting peacefully. Hermione had followed along loyally; the set of her face daring anyone to argue her right to be there. As soon as Professor McGonagall had come into the room to check on her students Madam Hooch began ranting at her about what had happened.

"Be that as it may Madam Hooch, you know as well as I the rules about this. However, I will speak to the Headmaster. I make no guarantees on the matter." Professor McGonagall said although there was a much muted gleam in her eye. She doubted the Headmaster would give in given the situation with the bond, but still the Quidditch cup had been out of Gryffindor's hands for far too long now.

"Thank you Professor, I promise you won't regret it. I know I'm supposed to be impartial, but I think you'll admit Slytherin deserves a good loss after that excuse of a game from last year! I think that boy there could be just the thing Gryffindor needs to see that happen…" Madam Hooch said as she grinned slyly. The seed had been sown and she left with a hop in her step. She'd never seen such a natural on a broom. She'd always been sad that Charlie Weasley hadn't went pro, but with a bit of training Potter would be able to do laps around him.

Back in the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was taking a quick look at Harry before clearing him to leave. He claimed to be fine but she could tell in the way he was holding his body something was bothering him. Years as the nurse here in the school allowed her to read the signs.

"Come along now Potter, no use arguing with me. If you're as fine as you say you are then I'll have you out of here in just a minute. If you think I'm not going to check you before you leave you're sadly mistaken. I'm sure it's nothing more than a sprained muscle or two, but I have to check you none the less." She raised her wand muttering a few diagnostic spells waving it in in complex motions. Various auras grew around Harry's body all different colors and shapes and sizes. Pomfrey looked them each over careful, letting her eyes absorb the information they presented. Her eyes shot open and she instantly turned to face McGonagall. Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed this silent exchange as the deputy headmistress shook her head discretely.

"There you go Potter, like I said, pulled muscle." She said as she ran her wand over his shoulder. Instantly the muscles had begun to relax. "Now go on then, but don't overdo it, no sense in making a molehill into a mountain." McGonagall was already making her way into the small office usually set aside for more discreet consultations.

"Minerva did you SEE that?" she asked in a hushed tone as she was closing the door and throwing a silencing spell on it.

"Yes Poppy, but really it was just conformation of something that's already been suspected. You understand what it means then?" McGonagall said, it seemed she was right after all, witches were far more knowing on the subject than wizards.

"Of course I do! You mustn't let him play Quidditch though. If he were to get seriously injured it's no telling what could happen!"

0

Hermione only allowed Harry to make it to the nearest empty room before she threw him into it and attacked him. "Harry James Potter! Don't you ever scare me like that again! If you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll I'll…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. Instead she just threw herself into him. He wrapped his arms lovingly around her, stroking her hair. Her tears fell freely, and Harry shushed her gently as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said once she'd finally calmed down. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I couldn't let Neville get hurt you know. I knew I'd be safe, and I knew if I didn't get there in time he could've gotten seriously hurt. Don't ask me how, but I just knew I'd be fine. I really am sorry Hermione."

Hermione sighed deeply looking up at him. Harry wiped the tears away from her cheeks sweetly and pulled her towards the door. "Come on let's go before someone comes looking for us. Everyone's going to wanna know how Neville is doing."

Back in the common room Harry was assaulted with questions. By this time word had spread; and from some of the questions that were being screamed at him the story had grown to considerable size. Hermione slipped up to the girl's bathroom; intent on washing her face and calming the flush in it. She stared down into the sink watching the cool water pouring from the tap making herself calm down. Scooping water into hands she bent down splashing her face. She was so lost in thought she never realized a small group of girls had followed her, more intent on knowing more about her and Harry than about his daring rescue.

"So is it true?" Lavender asked slowly startling Hemione making her jump.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in Lavender," Hermione said as straightened up; wringing the water from her hands. She put on her poker face and turned but was unprepared as there were four girls standing there instead of just the one she expected. Along with Lavender stood Parvati, who was also a first year, and two third year students Alicia and Angelina. "Is what true exactly?" Hermione asked hesitantly, her eyes narrowing as she took in the sight of them all.

"You know what I'm talking about! You and Harry! Everyone saw you practically tackle him out there. We're not stupid, you two are always together! Are you really his girlfriend!?" Lavender spoke so fast Hermione wouldn't have been able to understand if the questions had been any less than what she expected.

"What?" she feigned ignorance, "what do you mean?"

"Oh come off it," Alicia said stepping forward, "Everyone's been talking about you two all week. Did you know him before you came to Hogwarts or something? Half the first year girls have been batting eyes at him, as well as many of the older girls. The only girl he ever even talks to is you!"

Hermione realized they were going to try and bulldoze information one-by-one until they made her crack. Holding her head up high she decided to put her foot down now before they had a chance to build up steam. "Look! Harry is my closest friend. He hangs out with me because we just so happen to have ALOT in common! Maybe it's because I actually talk to him. Instead of fawning around, 'batting my eyes' as you put it, at him. Maybe if any of you had ever bothered to try to get to know him; instead of treating him like some outsider, he'd talk to you just as much as me! You all make me SICK!" she screamed as they shrank back from her. The last thing they'd expected was for this usually meek, quiet girl to actually stand up to them. They looked at each other nervously their plan falling to shreds at the venom in Hermione's voice. "You came in here trying to tag team against me and you're acting like nothing but a pack of mindless bullies. GROW UP!"

"No Hermione, it's not like that!" Parvati tried to start, stepping forward holding her hands out in a helpless gesture. "We just, well, we were just curious is all. I promise!" Angelina nodded but Lavender and Alicia refused to even meet Hermione's gaze.

"Maybe you Pavarti, but your friends here have a funny way of showing curiosity!" Hermione shoved her way past them leaving them speechless. She would not let them get the best of her, she'd dealt with the pack mentality of the 'popular' girls before. '_Guess some things will never change, magical world or not.'_ Hermione thought to herself more annoyed than mad really. '_Well at least they'll think twice before trying that crap on me again.'_

Downstairs Harry was just finishing up explaining his side of things. It would have went a lot quicker if he hadn't been stopped a dozen or more times with stupid questions. None of the boys even bothered to ask him about Hermione, all they wanted to know was if he really had to outrun a Hippogriff to catch Neville.

"Come off it guys, it wasn't anything special really. I just did what anyone would have done." Harry tried explaining, uncomfortable in the spot light.

"That's just it though Harry! We all just kinda froze up it was YOU who dashed off to save him!" Seamus tried to convince him, as Ron and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah mate, I mean you've never even ridden a broom before. My brother Charlie was one of the best Seeker's Gryffindor ever had, but I don't think he could've done it," Ron continued, "Mum and Dad brought me to a game or two here, and I never saw him make a dive like that!"

"Seeker?" asked Seamus turning to look at Ron, "What's a Seeker?"

Ron began giving Seamus his in-depth explanation on Quidditch. Harry took the opportunity to slip away hoping no one else had any questions for him. The twins and a boy who'd identified himself as Oliver Wood; the house Quidditch captain, were off to themselves whispering loudly in a corner. Half the girls were noticeably missing as Harry scanned the room looking for Hermione. Not seeing her anywhere Harry sat down in the big comfy chair and watched the fire pop and crackle, re-living his time on a broom. He'd never felt so alive as he had then, nothing but the thin strip of wood kept him in in the air. He'd felt so free! Sure he'd been pumped full of adrenaline and scared for Neville, but he imagined he'd very much enjoy riding again and was looking forward to the next weekend.

He watched as Hermione came down from the girl's dormitory; anger written all over her face. Harry had seen her happy and worried before now; but the look on her face now reminded him of the unbridled rage he'd seen when Snape had cornered them in class. No one else noticed Hermione catch his eye and mouth the work 'Lake.' before heading out the door. Harry waited a few minutes making sure no one made the connection and made his own way out.

He practically ran after her as he took the steps down in leaps and bounds. He was about to round the corner past the dungeons on his way to the front doors when his legs locked together suddenly sending him sprawling. He landed hard on his face. His glasses bounced away across the stone floor, and a voice sneered from behind him. "Well if it isn't 'Hero Harry', where're you off to now? Got another blumbering idiot to rescue?"

Harry flipped around looking for his glasses. Blood was running from his nose and a stinging from his lip told him it was probably split. He was reaching out for his glasses when a foot stomped down on them hard, Harry watched in horror as they crunched under a rather large thick leg. He was about to yell in protest when a pair of big hands grabbed his robes and shoved him against the wall. His head banged hard against it and it began to ache instantly. His vision cleared a bit to look right into the face of a sneering Draco Malfoy. His goons had Harry pinned by his shoulders to the wall, and Draco seemed to be staring at his bleeding nose and cut lip with a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Tut tut there Potter, you know better than to run through the halls. Never know when something unfortunate might happen. Would be a real shame if you fell and broke your scrawny neck now wouldn't it?" Draco stepped forward driving a fist right into Harry's stomach bending him forward in pain. "Warned you about making the wrong sort of friend's now didn't I?"

Nearby the sound of a door opening and running feet could be heard. The three Slytherins took off back down the steps to the dungeon. Harry dropped to his knees. He leaned forward, curling over his stomach and rested his forehead on the cold, cool floor. Hermione rounded the corner into the corridor seeing Harry curled up in the floor blood dripping slowly from his nose. "Harry!" she ran over to him wrapping her arms around him, his body instinctively shuddering at her touch. "Oh god! Harry what happened?"

"I'm fine r'mone" he grunted out straightening up bravely. "Just tripped and fell pretty hard is all. Busted my head pretty bad" Harry said. He didn't like being dishonest with her, but he didn't want to worry her right then.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She could tell there was more to it but right now it was more important she get him back up to Pomfrey's office. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah just gimme a sec, err lost my wind." He said leaning back, breathing deep to emphasize his point. Hermione looked around for his glasses and saw them mangled on the floor several feet away. Taking a quick moment she wondered if he had just 'tripped' how they would've ended up that far away, and in that bad of condition.

Harry groaned as he straightened up snapping Hermione into action. She grabbed the mess that used to be his glasses and wrapped her arm around him; helping support him as he hobbled down the hall. Students stared at them in wide-eyed shock as they made their way all across the castle towards the Hospital wing.

"My Goodness!" Pomfrey said with a bit of a start, "What happened?"

"Tripped," Harry said as Hermione helped him settle onto one of the beds. She helped him lay back gently; he still cradled one of his arms protectively across his stomach. Hermione stood there brushing a bit of dirt off his forehead as the motherly Nurse checked Harry over.

"Well I dare say you've done a right number to yourself. First week here and you've been here twice in the same day. Don't go making this a habit now dear boy." Pomfrey gently chided as she ran her wand along the side of Harry's nose. It stopped bleeding instantly, but it still felt swollen and sore to Harry. Pomfrey began a more overall check. Nodding to herself she vanished the blood away, and then turned to go towards her potions table.

Hermione looked down at Harry smiling gently as she brushed her thumb around the small split on Harry's lower lip. He winced slightly and she jerked away suddenly. "Sorry," she whispered. Harry reached up catching her hand gently. He brought it back and planted a small kiss on it, regardless of the small twinge it caused him. Hermione felt a rush go through her as his lips connected to her hand. She smiled and planted a kiss of her own on his forehead. A clinking of vials caused her to snap back up. She tried to drop Harry's hand but he held on tightly.

"Here now Potter. Drink up." Pomfrey said coming back by his bed smiling at their joined hands. "You'll need to stay here for an hour or so. Sometimes people don't take to potions very well the first time, and we can't have you falling over again." she finished as she handed him a small vial of a yellow liquid.

Harry drank it down wincing at the bitterness. He shook his head, as if shaking away the taste, before handing the vial back over. The kindly Nurse glanced at the two of them before nodding gently. "Miss Granger? I suspect he's well looked after then?" Hermione blushed and nodded staring at a thread on the sheet of Harry's bed. "Well then let me know if you need anything." With a flip of her wrist Madam Pomfrey closed the privacy curtain around the young couple; keeping them from prying eyes.

"Thanks Hermione, I think it could've been a lot worse if you hadn't come back looking for me." Harry said rubbing his thumb over her soft hand. Hermione nodded pulling a chair around so she could sit comfortably next to him.

"I hadn't even made it out to our willow when I had a funny feeling. My heart started racing and my vision kinda blurred, kinda like when you turn your head too fast or if you… fall…." Hermione said her eyes crossing a little as she tried to make sense of that. "Anyway I just knew something was wrong, and I had to come back."

"Good thing you did." Harry said still not trying to give anything away. He should've known it was a useless attempt, as Hermione looked up at him with that look he'd already come to realize meant he was in trouble.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?" she said a bit icily. She didn't mean to sound so mean and demanding, but she didn't want this lying to become a habit between them.

"Err whaddya…" Harry started until her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. He resigned himself with a sigh, "It was Malfoy and his goons. Guess they wanted to get me back for the incident on the train. I get the feeling Malfoy isn't used to being told no by anybody. Don't know exactly what they did but I think they made me trip somehow. Crabbe or Goyle one crushed my glasses and then they pinned me to the wall. Malfoy spouted something about the wrong kinds of friends again before he punched me."

"I knew that prat would do something eventually." Hemione said nodding. She was mad at Harry for lying but right now other things were more important, she could deal with that later. "It was only a matter of time before he did something to one of us."

"Just glad it was me and not you Hermione," Harry said bringing her hand up to place another kiss on it. Hermione shivered in giddiness. Harry always knew exactly that to do to make her feel all warm inside. She rolled her eyes at his chivalry, why'd he have to be so darn noble all the time?

"Well either way I'm just glad you're alright." She said laying her head down on his bed looking up at him. He turned slightly to get a better look at her.

"What about you? What happened back up in the tower? You looked really pissed when you left." Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "It's nothing really Harry. Just a girl thing." His brow pinched a bit, she ought to have known it wouldn't stop him. No more than she had stopped him.

"Don't think so, you made me tell, now it's your turn." Harry said his voice not giving her any lee-way on the matter.

She turned, hiding her face a moment before sitting up to look into his beautiful green eyes, "Some of the girls cornered me in the bathroom wanting to know about me and you. They tried to gang up on me and make me tell them about us. I told them off for being bullies. Might have mentioned something about how they all treat you like you're some boy-idol or something."

"Who was it?" Harry asked, he wasn't really surprised, after the flying incident he'd expected something like this.

"Lavender, Parvati, Angelina and Alicia. It looked like it was mainly Lavender and Alicia's idea, don't worry about it though, I took care of it, don't think they'd try it again anytime soon." She smiled at him encouragingly; not wanting him to stress about it. She could handle a few hussied up little girls. "Besides it's really Malfoy we need to figure out how to deal with."

Harry nodded at her, accepting her confidence on the matter. "Yeah, I think we need to look up how to defend ourselves magically. I can't pin it down but I know something happened to make me fall like that. It was like my feet suddenly snapped together as I was sprinting down the hall."

Hermione nodded to herself, "Yeah wouldn't be a bad idea, we're at enough of a disadvantage already." Hermione sighed and went to lay her head down when another problem snapped her to attention again."Oh!" she gasped pulling the wreckage of his glasses from her robe pocket. "We should ask Madam Pomfrey if she can do anything about these." She stood sticking her head out of the curtain, "Madam Pomfrey could you come here for a moment?" she called out across the room.

A moment later the kindly woman pushed her way through the curtains settling her eyes on Harry afraid he'd started having a reaction. "Yes dear? Is something the matter?"

"No, sorry, just wanted to know if you could repair his glasses?" Hermione asked gesturing to the mess she'd laid out on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand but frowned as she looked over the mess. "Sorry dear there's been too much damage I'm afraid. Too much of the original glass is missing for me to figure out the prescription he needs. I could repair them somewhat, but they wouldn't be quite the same." She flicked her wand and the glasses untangled and resumed their original shape. Hermione picked them up and slid them onto Harry's face. He blinked a few times before shaking his head sadly.

"Everything's still real fuzzy but it's better than nothing." He said with an unconcerned smile. His old glasses were years old anyway; and he really doubted these were much worse than before. Hermione huffed in disappointment.

"How do wizard's usually get their glasses?" Hermione asked looking up at Madam Pomfrey with a frown on her face.

"Well dear I'm afraid that's a bit complicated. See no one in the magical world really makes them. St. Mungos usually redirects any eye sight problems to a muggle Eye-Doctor, then they can charm them to make the prescription self-adjusting, and the glasses themselves nearly indestructible." Madam Pomfrey frowned not knowing how to help the poor boy. "If I had realized sooner that he needed it I could have done the charms myself, but as it stands I don't have a strong enough baseline start from."

Harry just closed his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow. He knew there was no way he'd be able to talk his Aunt and Uncle into getting him a new pair. After all, he had this repaired pair, and they wouldn't see the need.

"Thank you." Hermione said disheartened as the nurse made her way back across the room. "We'll talk to Professor McGonagall Harry, you need to be able to see."

"Doesn't matter Hermione, there's no way the Dursleys would pay for it." Harry muttered dejectedly, he'd just have to get used to the way they were now.

Well, we'll just see about that!" Hermione snorted. Glancing at the clock on the wall she opened the curtain up. "Can he go now?" she asked Pomfrey.

Pomfrey glanced at the wall and checked the chart in her hand. "Well it's a few minutes early but I doubt he's in any danger at this point, yes you're free to leave. Mr. Potter don't let this become a habit if you don't mind! I should like to not have to see you in here again before the end of term." She added leveling a gaze that gave no room for argument.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said grinning at her attempt to be stern. "I'll try."

Hermione took Harry's hand and led him out of the hospital wing for the second time that day. She had a plan and she knew he wouldn't entirely approve. They made their way back to Gryffindor tower and she ran up to her room grabbing a piece of parchment and quill and writing down a quick letter. Running back down she noticed Harry sitting on the couch absently rubbing the shoulder he had hurt earlier in the day. Looking around the empty room she devised a plan to make this got a bit smoother. Walking up behind him she reach across the back of the couch and started massaging the shoulder with gently deep rubs.

"Mmmmm," Harry let out a deep groan of pleasure that sent chills up Hermione's spine making her redouble her efforts, "That feels amazing Hermione."

"Read a book on it once of course!" she told him excitedly keeping up her ministrations for a moment more before patting him gently and coming round the couch. "I want to send Mum and Dad a letter, wanna come with me to the owlery?"

"Sure," Harry nodded. "Can use Hedwig if you like, she'd love the exercise. 'Fraid I don't have anyone back home worth writing to."

Smiling Hermione pulled him off the couch. She pulled on his good arm, not wanting to undo all the work she'd just put in. "Good, but first I'll need to talk to McGonagall about something, but it's on the way."

Harry nodded; following after his bushy haired girl with a dopey smile on his face. It's amazing really how easy it is to disarm a boy from his wits with something as simple as a massage.

It was breakfast in the great hall. However this Thursday morning, things were a bit different. Today was Hermione's birthday. Harry was sitting on pins and needles; he was hoping his gift would arrive in time. Seeing as he hadn't figured out it was her birthday until just a few days ago; he was very nervous. Hermione had deliberately kept it a secret as long as possible, but her Mum and Dad had sent her gifts over the weekend to make sure they were there in time. They didn't realize how quickly a wizarding owl could deliver mail; and had erred on the side of caution.

Sunday morning, when the gifts had arrived, Harry was beside himself. He was mad because she hadn't told him, but more importantly, that he barely had time to get anything ordered. He's settled on a necklace from 'Madam Jenkins' Just-So Jewelry'. The pamphlet had promised a four days delivery time, but Harry didn't know if it could be trusted. Morning post was just coming in and now Harry was searching frantically for his great Snowy Owl.

"Come one, where are you girl?" he muttered to himself.

He was just about to panic when Hedwig finally came flying in with a small box attached to her leg. Hermione just watched Harry amused; she should have expected him to figure something out. Of course as soon as he took the box it went directly into his pocket. She knew whatever it was; she wouldn't see it until their evening by the lake. Harry smiled at her, there was no way on such short notice he could have kept it a surprise, but at least he had managed to get her a gift.

"So Harry," Hermione whispered to him, "What's in the box?" she tried to make her voice as sweet and innocent as possible; but all she managed to do in the end was break out in giggles. Harry just smiled at her and shook his head.

"We need to get to class, you know you're not gonna find out till later." Harry grinned at her as she squirmed in her seat. For someone who didn't want him to get her anything she sure was enjoying this. They picked up their bags and trotted off to Potions; Hermione smiling from ear to ear the whole way.

Hermione's good mood was noticeable all day. Even Snape's usual snide comments couldn't shake the smile from her face. When classes were finally over, she practically drug Harry to the lake. He teased her about being hungry and wanting lunch; but she wasn't having it. It didn't take them long to reach their usual spot. Hermione pushed him up against the willow with a beaming smile on her face.

"Alright now Harry James Potter, gimme!" she said threateningly.

"Give you what?" Harry asked. This of course prompted Hermione to tickle him relentlessly until she shoved her hand into the correct pocket, finding the little box. She sat back with a satisfied smirk on her face, waiting until Harry settled himself to watch her open it. Grinning at him she started ripping the paper off the box. Harry watched her nervously. He had no idea how to shop for a girl, and he sincerely hoped she liked the necklace.

Hermione popped the top off the little box and just sat there staring at it. It was a silver pendant in the shape of a small Unicorn. It was made from the purest silver she'd ever seen, and the light reflected off it almost blindingly. The eyes were made from two perfect emeralds. They were exactly the same color as Harry's eyes. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she gently pulled the pendant out. A long thin silver chain came out from underneath but her eyes were stuck on the pendant itself.

"Harry…" Hermione barely even whispered, and her hands were shaking as she looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." He said simply, picking up the necklace from her still shaking hands. He slipped around behind her fumbling a moment with the small clasp before reaching around and wrapping it around her neck. She reached her hand up running a finger across the smooth silver as he snapped the clasp back together behind her neck. As soon as it was settled she felt it warm a moment and the chain shortened slightly allowing the pendant to be displayed perfectly on her chest.

"It's charmed so it'll always sit exactly how you want it to," Harry explained, "and now it can only be taken off by you. Even I couldn't get it back off if I tried."

Hermione turned around smiling. "Thank you Harry, I don't know how to thank you enough."

Harry just shook his head at her. "Just being with you is enough for me Hermione."

Hermione just smiled and wrapped her arms around him. They stood there together watching the sun slowly fall until a grumbling in Harry's stomach ruined the moment.

"Err, Told you I was hungry Hermione." He said, with an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Men." Hermione chided teasingly, pulling him towards the castle.

**A/N: Enjoy! Loved writing this one. Next chapter will be a while but I promise it is worth it. A lot of emotions went into the next chapter. Again any mistakes are my own. If I spent less time having to review my chapters maybe I could put em out faster. So if anyone has time to Beta I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks to Texan-Muggle and Red Phoenix Dragon who have both had some deep conversations with me about my story. It always helps to have someone to bounce my ideas off of.**

**Review please! I appreciate any review, good or bad. 300 people following this story already, and I love and appreciate everyone of you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter was very… painful to write. I don't know why exactly; but as much as it was painful it was therapeutic. To anyone who grew up in a loveless home and went on to be stronger because of it; this Chapter's for you.**

**A/N 2: Sorry this is a day late. Worked a 16 hour shift with the flu. Came home and completely slept through Saturday. Anyway here you all go, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own my history. I own my past. It most certainly does not own me. However, I also most certainly do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 6: Hermione's Surprise**

September came to a close without any more incidents. Draco still made his snotty comments, and the young Gryffindor girls watched Harry and Hermione like a set of hawks. The one exception to this was Parvati. She was still best friends with Lavender, but her interest in the matter seemed to have disappeared. Gryffindor still didn't have a Seeker in Quidditch. Seeing as the first game was Gryffindor and Slytherin, the second weekend in November, Wood was getting desperate. It was a Thursday morning when Hedwig came flying down depositing a letter in front of Hermione.

"Isn't that Harry's owl?" Lavender asked feigning disinterest. Hermione just rolled her eyes and shot the girl a look that clearly said shut up. Hermione stroked the owl gently giving her a piece of bacon from her plate before she flew off again.

"If you must know, Mrs. Nosey, Harry asked me to use her. Said she enjoys the exercise and in case you hadn't noticed Harry doesn't send a lot of mail." Hermione snapped at the incorrigible blonde; opening the letter and reading it over.

Lavender harrumphed and turned around only to be nearly bowled off her seat as everyone jumped in surprise. Hermione squealed in delight at something she'd read, leaving everyone staring at her. She barely noticed though as she instantly took off to have a hushed word with McGonagall. Harry watched it all unfold with laughter in his eyes.

His and Hermione's relationship seemed to grow stronger every day. It had gotten to the point where they could nearly tell what the other was thinking with just a quick glance. Harry had seen a dozen episodes like today already. He knew beyond a doubt Hermione could handle the group she'd recently come to call the 'Prep Squad'. They seemed to have made it their lives mission to root out the true depth of Harry and Hermione's relationship.

Harry knew Hermione had been planning something, and he knew it had to do with him. Every time he brought it up though she became very tight-lipped. He sighed deeply, he didn't like these secrets. She swore it wasn't anything bad, it was just supposed to be a surprise and she didn't want to spoil it for him. He shrugged it out of his mind as Hermione came back to the table looking a bit smug. "Tell you later." She whispered quietly in his ear as she sat back down to eat.

0

Classes hadn't really changed much. Harry and Hermione remained at the top of each class. Harry took home the best marks from Charms and Potions, while Hermione excelled in everything else especially in Transfiguration. The potions really surprised Harry honestly. Snape was still an incredible, overbearing git of a man, but Harry learned to quietly accept the rude comments and produced perfect potions at the end of each class. Hermione was less forgiving and still seemed to bear the grudge, but as her and Harry were partners, they shared most of the practical marks.

Harry really came to enjoy Thursday as the best school day of the week. Weekends were great too; but it seemed less conspicuous of them to slip away to their willow on Thursdays, when everyone else milled around the school. The October weather had cooled slightly, but they hoped to enjoy a few more weeks able to be outside before it got too cool. Today was no exception. Their jumpers lay nearby but not in use. Hermione was reading over a book called 'The Magic of Love' as Harry lay watching her over a book of basic defensive techniques. They'd made no real head-way on the subject of their relationship, and it had taken a bit of a back burner. They were happy and content to just be who they were. They no longer felt the overwhelming pull towards each other, and for now everything was very comfortable.

"Nothing Harry, absolutely nothing." She said looking over at him; laying the book down on the grass. "All this one talks about are potions and spells designed to make one more appealing."

"Not something you need to worry about there." Harry said enjoying the faint blush that rose in her cheeks.

"When'd you become such a charmer?" she asked refusing to play into his little game. It was a comfortable banter they both knew and enjoyed. Like a dance of wits; he tried to compliment her and she danced away each time. He still thought she didn't see herself in quite the way the rest of the world saw her.

"Oh I dunno, guess it's always been there, right underneath my disdain for all things Dursley. Guess all I needed was to get away from them." He teased back trying to get her to rise to his bait as he absently played with a blade of grass, twirling it between his fingers.

She crawled over the short distance between them plucking the blade from his hands. She laid it along her thumb laying her other hand across it, cupping her hands. She raised it up to her lips and blew gently across it; opening and closing her cupped hands changing the pitch and tone of the whistle it made.

"You know I'm starting to suspect someone doesn't want us to know more about it." Hermione admitted lowering her hands. "Every time I ask Ms. Pince for another book on the matter she hands me something like this. I've found some small references to other books but when I look for them they're not in. When I asked her about it all she said was that books on love were often checked out by all the witches in the school."

"Who'd want to do that though? It just doesn't make any sense." Harry mused aloud frowning a bit at the thought.

"Dunno." Hermione replied giving him a quick smooch on the cheek before grabbing the next book in her small pile.

"Hermione?" Harry asked sitting up. "When are you going to tell me about that letter this morning? You've been putting it off all day."

Hermione sighed, seemed her luck had ran out. "Well it's still part of the surprise you know."

"Figured." Harry said a bit dejected, "But really Hermione, it's been weeks now. You've been owling back and forth with your parents and having these secret conversations with McGonagall. I'm starting to wonder if you're not trying to marry me against my will or something." The teasing coming back as he tried to make light of the situation.

"Ha! As if you'd be so lucky." She said grinning back at him. "Besides we couldn't even if I was so brazen. Wizarding law won't allow it until you're at least 14 and even then it's gotta be special circumstances."

"Researching that huh?" Harry said a chuckle coming as she looked back at him again in mock-fury.

"No! I've been doing nothing but looking up love in the wizarding world for the past month. What'd you expect me to learn?" she responded indignantly.

"Sure sure." He shot back playfully.

"Hmph." was the only response she warranted him with. Several moments passed and Harry started ticking the seconds off on his hands before she turned back and grinned at him again. They both laughed aloud at the bickering as a warm breeze shifted the long limbs of the willow around them. She threw her book at him playfully. Somewhere nearby the tabby that was always their silent companion on these Thursday excursions slipped off unseen towards the castle.

0

"They're starting to suspect Albus." McGonagall said as she entered his office. This had become a weekly thing for them as well. She'd watch the children as they studied out by the lake and report anything to the Headmaster every evening. So far there had been nothing to report really, they were just two, young, happy children who happened to be very much in love.

The Headmaster nodded slowly. "I think young Miss Granger is quickly becoming a bottomless well, when it comes to trying to sate her thirst for knowledge. Won't be long until I'm out of books to keep her occupied, then I fear we may really have trouble."

"Why though Albus?" McGonagall asked seating herself in one of the seats in front of his desk. "Why not just let them learn more of this bond? It's obvious by now they know it's a bit abnormal, why hide the information they seek?"

"I have my reasons, Minerva, I've told you this already." The Headmaster leveled his eyes on her looking her directly in the eyes. He probed her gently, making sure she had no designs to inform them herself. Satisfied with her loyalty he continued. "They must not know till the proper time, I fear what knowledge could do to them."

McGonagall nodded slightly unaware of any attempt to probe her mind. "I've never had reason to doubt you before Albus, no reason to begin now."

"Is everything set for this weekend?" the Headmaster asked, "I'm still not entirely sure this is a good idea you know."

"I have everything prepared Albus. It needs to be done, you know that as well as I. It's really a pity that wizards don't know more on the subject. We've grown lazy in our secrecy I fear. He will be safe as can be, after all he survived the last 11 years I'm sure one day won't change that." The Transfiguration teacher pressed.

Dumbledore nodded, effectively bringing the subject to a close.

0

The next day Hermione seemed unusually cheerful even for Hermione. Harry watched as she bounded down into the common room. They'd kept up their pre-day ritual of a quick snuggle on the common room couch. Today he couldn't help but notice she had a huge grin on her face.

"What're you so cheerful about?" Harry asked as she sat down and wrapped her warm arms around him.

"Oh nothing," she responded taking a deep breath against his chest, Merlin he smelled so good! "I just have a feeling it's going to be a good day."

Harry grinned down at her planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Well let's get to it then, I'm starving this morning." Hermione smiled deep squeezing him hard one last time before letting him up.

Her good mood persisted throughout the whole day. Harry couldn't help but feel giddy himself with all her cheerfulness and excitement. It was crazy how much their moods affected each other. When one was sad, the other became angry at whatever was bothering them. When she was nervous, he instantly became both protective and reassuring. They worked at each other's moods till they ended up, at the end of every day, completely and utterly happy.

At the end of DADA Hermione grabbed his arm and practically ran him up to the tower. Being the first to make it back from classes she sat him down on the big chair planting a quick peck on his forehead, commanding him to stay. She ran up to the boy's dorm leaving him sitting there dazed.

Hermione was excited to say the least. Weeks of planning had finally led up to today. She grabbed the small rucksack she'd hidden in the bottom of her book bag this morning and ran over to Harry's bed. She glanced around real quick to make sure she was alone; then she leapt into his bed taking a deep breath. How anyone could smell so good was beyond her. Shaking the thought away she opened his trunk frowning at the mess it was in. She rummaged around till she found a halfway decent muggle outfit, tossing it into the rucksack. _"I'll have to teach that boy the joy of organization someday!"_ she thought with a quick grin to herself, she ran back down to a still gob-struck Harry.

"Come on then we need to hurry. Wish I'd figured out a way to do this days ago, but oh well. Come on, come on, come on!" she said excitedly pulling him off the seat and towards the door.

Harry was utterly speechless as Hermione pushed and pulled him through the various corridors and staircases leading to the Headmaster's Office. Once there she stopped and looked at the stone Gargoyle guarding the staircase. With and air of authority Hermione told it "Candy Snaps!" the gargoyle leaped aside revealing a spiraling staircase going upwards.

Hermione pulled Harry up and he swore he heard the Gargoyle asking "Who'd Candy snap at this time?" as he rushed by it. At the top Hermione stopped at the old ornate oaken door. She knocked on it three times in rapid succession.

"Enter," came a response that Harry instantly recognized as belonging to the Headmaster. Harry hadn't really seen him around the school much, but suspected the man kept fairly busy. He was always at meals at least for a short period, but other than the opening feast he'd never head the man speak.

"Ahh. Miss Granger, Harry. You're both right on time of course," The old, wizened man smiled at the both of them, his sparkling blue eyes watching them in a friendly manner. "I expect you've barely beaten Minerva here herself. Please sit, she should be here momentarily." Harry and Hermione went and sat in front of the headmaster in two high-backed oaken chairs. "Lemon drop?" he asked them gesturing to the candy dish in front of him on the corner of the desk

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads politely. The headmaster smiled at them warmly again reaching across himself, grabbing one of the offered treats. "I must confess I've grown have quite a fondness for them myself." He said popping one into his mouth setting it in his jaw. "Have you both enjoyed the School year so far?"

"Yes sir." They both responded in unison. The Headmaster's eyes narrowed minutely before a sound at the door brought everyone's attention to it.

"Oh, already here? Good then! Miss Granger you understand the special circumstances you're being given?" McGonagall said coming towards them looking down at Hermione.

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione responded, smiling brightly once again.

"And you understand the severity of things if you should not do exactly as we've discussed?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said again nodding.

"Well then I think that's that." The elderly woman smiled deeply at the young pair of students in front of her. She had come to care for them deeply as she watched them grow and learn together. She handed Hermione a small pouch with its top tied shut before turn to the Headmaster "Albus?"

Harry and Hermione turned and looked at the aging Headmaster who had a grin spread on his face. He walked over to the shelf and picked up an empty bag of Candy Snaps. Placing it on the desk he drew his wand pointing at it _"Portus"_. The bag glowed blue and trembled for a moment before returning to its original color. "Both of you grab hold please."

Harry and Hermione both grabbed an end of the bag as Professor McGonagall reminded Hermione one final time. "Remember, Seven O'clock. No later."

"Yes Ma'am."

Harry was about to ask what she was talking about when Harry had the sudden sensation of being pulled along like someone had hooked him by the navel. The world spun around him for a moment before both he and Hermione came to rest on the ground falling over themselves. Hermione hopped up quickly scanning their surroundings before squealing in delight and running across the room.

"Daddy!"

Harry shook his head and stood in what appeared to be a rather nice personal library. There was a warm feel to the room and Harry fell in love with it. While the Headmaster's room had felt dark and mysterious, this room instantly felt safe and inviting.

"Hey there buttercup." Said a voice Harry didn't know. He turned and saw a Man standing there bent down with his arms spread wide. He had hair that was dark but not quite dark enough to be called black, and it was cut short and neat the top being a bit longer than the sides. A little stubble encased his face and overall the man looked very professional ,yet very warm and friendly. He had a huge smile on his face as he caught Hermione in a huge hug lifting her up spinning her around. "I've missed you."

Harry's emotions got stuck in his throat as he watched the display in front of him. He'd never seen such a loving and happy display of family before. He wondered why Hermione had brought him here. To show off how perfect her life was before she got tangled up with him? Tears rose to his eyes before he even realized it; and he turned away from the sight trying to master his emotions.

Across the room Hermione stiffened as she caught up to Harry's sudden change in emotion. It took her barely a moment to completely understand how he felt. She wiggled free of her Father's hug to run and check on him.

Now, Dan Granger was a very smart man. He'd built his business from the bottom up and he was a proud and happy family man. He'd seen the look on that young man's face a moment before and he didn't think he'd ever understand how a boy that young could ever look that… broken. As a dentist who specialized in children's dentistry he'd seen just about everything. Sometimes when a child came into his office the tell-tale signs of abuse were impossible to miss to a trained eye and he'd always done the right thing. Notify the police or the school of his suspicions; but in that brief moment of time, he wondered if he'd ever done any good in the world.

He left the room quietly making his way down to the kitchen where his wife was preparing dinner. Normally they wouldn't eat until a bit later but they knew the children had skipped dinner at school to come here as early as possible today. He knew Hermione knew the boy, and would know how best to comfort him. He realized the open affection had hurt the poor boy. He wondered what kind of Hell had that kid, that CHILD, been through to look like that.

He needed to have a quick word with his wife before the kids came down.

0

"Harry?..." Hermione asked her voice laced with concern, "are you okay?"

"Why did you bring me here Hermione?" Harry asked tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. She'd seen Harry beat half to death by Malfoy. She'd seen him after that first day with Snape. But this was the first time she'd even seen Harry cry. "To show me how perfect your life is? To show me what it's like to be NORMAL! I thought you cared about me!" his voice was rising angrily as he trembled in a mix of pain and rage.

Hermione stood stock-still. She knew life with the Dursleys had damaged Harry. She'd catch hints of it now and then but the last thing she expected was something like this. She watched the tears fall down from his eyes. She knew that in some small, unintentional way she was the cause. It was almost enough to crush her. Reaching she grabbed him and wrapped herself around him lovingly. He stood there like a statue, shaking in silent sobs.

"Harry no… No!" she said tears rising up in her own eyes now. "It was going to be a surprise Harry. I arranged everything with McGonagall and my Parents so we could get you some new glasses. No Harry love, I didn't mean to hurt you. You have to believe me! I would never hurt you Harry. I'd rather cut off my own hand than hurt you!" she started crying in earnest, sobbing into Harry's chest.

Harry took in what she was saying. She'd gone through all this trouble to try to help him… She cared enough about him to do this. This was the big secret she'd been hiding, and now he'd ruined it. Here she was crying now, and the whole time she'd only been trying to help him. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't…"

"No Harry it's not your fault. If you want to blame someone blame those, those, those… PEOPLE who raised you. Don't you dare blame this on yourself do you understand me!" She squeezed Harry, pouring all her love into it.

Harry didn't know what to say. He still felt horrible for the way he had reacted. He promised himself, right then and there, to never doubt her feelings for him again. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that he'd be alright. For the first time in his life Harry knew that everything would be alright.

0

Down in the kitchen Abigail Granger was in a deep hug with her husband. She only hoped he'd been wrong about what he'd seen. She couldn't stand to see children who'd been hurt. The best part of her job was getting to work with the children in the office. Her eyes swam a little as she'd listened to her husband describing the look on Harry's face a few minute ago up in the library. Leaning back she kissed her husband sweetly.

"It's alright love, all we can do is make sure that he's happy while he's here. We'll worry about the rest of it later okay." She said smiling sweetly at him. She'd always loved his big heart. Giving him another quick peck on the lips she turned back to check the roast in the oven.

Moments later the children made their way down, Hermione pulling Harry along by his hand. Abigail smirked to herself as she watched them from the corner of her eyes. They'd clearly settled things and if the look on his face said anything, he was quite embarrassed.

"Ahh there you two are," Dan said smiling broadly at the two of them. He knew that bringing up what just happened would do nothing but cause the boy to withdraw deeper. "You must be this Harry that Hermione has told us so much about." He walked over and stuck a hand out to the young man.

"Yes, Mr. Granger sir." Harry awkwardly responded, reaching out to shake the older man's hand.

"Mr. Granger was my father, and don't bother with that sir stuff around here. You can call me Dan, and this here is my beautiful wife Abigail."

"And don't you dare even try to call me Ma'am!" the woman said in a sweet voice. She was very pretty and it was easy to see where Hermione got her fair skin. Her hair was a light brown, lighter than Hermione's, but it lay long and sleek unlike her daughter's bushy hair. "I'm not nearly old enough to be called that now" She smiled at Harry and walked over giving him a quick hug which caused him to blush in embarrassment. "You can call me Abby."

"Hey Mum," Hermione said reaching past Harry and giving the woman a big hug. "I missed you guys!" she kept her voice calm though; trying not to overwhelm Harry again.

"We missed you too sweetheart. How has everything been at school?" Abby asked turning her head eyeing something on the stovetop.

"Oh it's so amazing mum! We're learning so much. Harry and I are top in our year in everything so far. He's very smart." She stated proudly.

"Even smarter than you?" Dan asked teasingly

Hermione pretended to think this over, audibly 'Hmm'-ing and sticking a finger to her chin acting like she was deep in thought. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the so un-Hermione like pose as she broke down into giggles herself.

"No, She's definitely the smarter of the two of us. We just have different subjects we like better I guess." Harry answered for her.

Abby grinned, she liked the boy already, and he seemed to bring out Hermione's playful side. "Better wash up, Dinner will be done in just a few minutes."

The small group talked over dinner about school and work. Hermione's parents were both dentists, and as it happened. they were part of a health clinic that Dan had started years ago. They worked with all the schools in the area. Making sure all the students had access to basic Dental, Eye-sight, and Hearing exams. Children weren't the only clients, but they were the 'bread and butter' of the clinic. As many of the children grew into adults they kept coming back to the clinic, bringing their own families. It was a steady growing business.

Harry laughed long and often. It was clear where Hermione got her ability to tease and play with Harry, as her Father was constantly poking her buttons. Her quick wit kept the man at bay most of the time, but seeing her so clearly taken with Harry had given him tons of ammunition. Hermione was left blushing and embarrassed half the evening. It was still early in the evening, at least to Harry and Hermione, when it was suggested everyone get ready for bed.

Hermione led Harry up the stairs to show him around. "This is my room." She said leading him into a room that reminded him of the library. While in the library the books were all on shelves here everything was stacked around the walls on the floor. Even though the books seemed to be randomly put together; Harry was sure Hermione knew where every single one was at the drop of a hat. She sat on the edge of her bed, which was covered by a big pink fluffy blanket, and patted beside her. Harry sat keeping his hands safely in his lap. He'd enjoyed being here so far and had a great time being with the Grangers, but he had to admit he still felt like a stranger.

"So whaddya think?" she asked grinning at him as his eyes roamed around the room.

"It's wonderful, it's definitely you. I mean there's books everywhere and…" Harry blushed a little, "Well it just feels like you in here I guess"

She grinned giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she stood up heading towards the door. "The loo is at the end of the hall there, and this'll be your room," she said pointing right across the hall urging him to come with her. He got up and followed after her as she opened the door and flipped the light on. This room was very neutral Harry thought. Everything was done in deep blues and light greys. The bed was definitely bigger than he was used to. Even though they were used to late hours in the common room it seemed to call his name.

Hermione smiled warmly. She ran back to her room and grabbed the rucksack she had put his clothes in earlier and brought it back. As Harry walked around making himself familiar with the room, Hermione started spreading the outfit out on his bed. She tried to straighten out any wrinkles that she'd left in them when she'd crammed them in the sack. She then folded them neatly and laid them on a dresser, turning she saw Harry was watching her with a warm smile.

"Hope you don't mind." She said, "Just grabbed the first decent thing I found for you."

"That's fine. They never bought me clothes of my own you know. Those are all castoffs from Dudley. That's why they don't quite fit right." Harry told her frowning, thinking of them again.

Hermione walked across the room and hugged Harry warmly leaning back to look into those green orbs she'd come to love. "Don't worry about it Harry, Maybe during the summer this year we can come take you shopping or something. I'm sure Mum and Dad wouldn't mind." She said with a twinkle in her eyes, "They like you, you know. I can tell."

Harry frowned at the thought, he really didn't want Hermione to fuss over him but he knew better than to argue. "Maybe." He said non-committedly.

"Everything is gonna be ok Harry, I promise. I'm here and I'm yours. Might sound crazy but don't you doubt it. Okay?" she finished, holding both his hands in hers smiling brightly.

"Yeah." He said smiling down into the beautiful brown eyes.

"Anyway, we need to get some sleep. They'll have us up early if I don't miss my guess. We'll have plenty of time to relax tomorrow, I promise." She leaned forward wrapping him in one last long embrace before heading to the door. She paused a moment turning to look at him as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night Hermione." he said watching her walk across the hall and close her door. Harry lay back on the bet staring at the ceiling. He felt an odd rush of emotions as he replayed the day in his mind. From fear and regret to happiness and warmth. Someday he'd have a family of his own, and maybe then he could finally heal all the wounds in his heart.

0

The next morning came and sure enough they were roused out of bed bright and early. They showered and were ready for what promised to be an exciting day even earlier than they normally were. The eye exam was what Harry expected, and they were sitting at a nice Diner eating an early lunch as they waited for his glasses to be made. Hermione had helped him choose a pair of frames that she promised suited him much more than his old ones had. As Harry picked at his plate he realized he'd just been asked a question.

"Sorry what?" he stammered out still kinda lost in his thoughts.

"I asked if you might like to go pick up a few outfits son," Dan said with a big grin on his face. "We have plenty of time before you two have to go back and your glasses will be done soon. Hermione here reckons you need a new outfit or two to match them, seeing as they're nothing like your old ones. Just between us I don't know what the big deal is, but part of being around a Granger woman is learning to just nod your head in agreement and go with the flow." Abby pointedly dug a finger in Dan's ribs making him jump in the booth; banging his knee in the process. He feigned injury as Abby smiled across the table at Harry.

"I happen to agree with Hermione. I think a new outfit or two to go with your new glasses would be a wonderful idea. I need to pick up a few new things for Dan here anyway; so we could make an afternoon of it." Hermione beamed at her Mother and leaned into Harry nudging him trying to get him to pick up her excitement at the prospect.

"Err I'd love to but… I don't have any money." Harry admitted his eyes never leaving his plate.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Dan started, but Harry just shook his head. "Tell you what, maybe during the summer you can come help me with a project. Work it off so to speak. We've been thinking about getting a pool forever, you could help me set it up and help me build a deck for it. Figure that's a good trade, works in my favor really. Pool will make my girls happy, and having something to work on will make me happy. It's a win-win." Dan grinned across at the young man as he thought it over. Harry was a good boy he decided, didn't want to take charity, wanted to earn his keep. Good thing for any young man, Dan just wished it hadn't cost Harry so much to learn it.

"Okay… If you're sure." Hermione practically bounced in excitement now. Not only did Harry agree, but now he had a perfectly legitimate excuse to come over during the summer! Dan and Abby shared a sly grin. They hadn't seen Hermione this happy and carefree since, well... ever. She had always been such a serious child, it was refreshing to them see her just bubbling with happiness.

They went back by the clinic where Harry's new glasses were fitted. As soon as he put them on he was amazed. His old glasses had been scratched and blemished and hadn't been updated in years. He never remembered seeing the world so clearly. They were thin rimmed and fit him perfectly. The lenses were more rectangular than round, and he had to admit they framed his face better than his old ones had. His mood instantly improved as they drove out towards the mall.

Hermione spent the better part of the next three hours using Harry as her own personal 'Dress-Up Ken Doll' as Dan teasingly called it. She'd run from section to section dragging Harry along as she made him change in, and out, and sometime back into several outfits.

They'd tried to buy the whole store out; but Harry managed to talk them into only five new outfits, a few packs of socks, a new pair of shoes, and a few packs of boxers. Two of the outfits he'd keep up for special occasions, the other three were more for day to day wear. He was wearing one of the nicer outfits now as they went to a Pub that was one of Hermione's favorite places to eat. Harry sat there wearing a thin blue dress shirts and a pair of slacks, even he had to admit he looked good; and the blue had a way of making his eyes shine.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in his ear as they waited for their food. "You do look really nice Harry, I love that shirt on you." Harry grinned feeling the blush rise in his cheeks. Dan was watching the football game on the tele but Abby smiled openly at her daughter. She'd have to have a girl to girl with her soon she suspected. She'd hoped to not have a need for this for a few years yet, and seeing as Hermione had never shown any interest in the opposite sex before she thought she'd dodged the bullet. Harry did seem like a sweet boy, and she wasn't really concerned, but it couldn't hurt.

"So Harry." Dan began, he didn't really know how to discuss this; but he had questions nagging at him that he just had to have answered, "Hermione told us once that you're some kind of celebrity?"

Hermione leveled a look at her Father that would've made him gulp if it was anyone but his buttercup. "I'm sure Harry doesn't want to talk about that Daddy…" she said but Harry placed his hand on her knee. Looking around Harry made sure no one was in earshot as he steeled himself. He felt like he owed them enough to at least be honest with them.

"It's complicated," Harry began taking a deep breath. "I'll explain it how it was explained to me. First not everyone is good, this is no different in the magical world. Years ago there was a bad wizard. He was so feared that even though he's gone; people don't use his real name. He killed my parent's and then he tried to kill me. Something happened though, and he disappeared. It's generally accepted that he is dead, but not everyone believes it. Either way he's not been seen since he tried to kill me. The only sign of that night is my scar." Harry finished brushing his bangs aside; offering them an un-impeded view of the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Dan paled slightly. He'd expected any number of things, maybe the kid was a famous artist or maybe he could sing, but he never expected this. "Harry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay. It's something I have to live with. People praise me like I did something wonderful. Truth be told, I don't remember a thing. I was a baby then. All their praise does is remind me that my Parents are gone. That's something I have to accept." Harry said keeping his head held high.

Dan nodded beginning to understand. This wasn't just about abuse, this is a deeper pain than he'd ever realized. His heart ached for the young man in front of him. It's a wonder he'd turned out the way he did. Instead of letting his life bring him down this young man was rising above it. "Tell me about your family now." This time Dan did gulp at Hermione's stare.

"Well… I live with my Aunt and Uncle. They have a son who's just a bit older than me, although he's quite a bit bigger. They… Well they don't like anything to do with magic. They've never treated me… fairly." Harry finished, he really didn't want to talk anymore about the Dursleys and he hoped that would be enough to satisfy Dan's curiosity.

Dan looked thoughtful for a moment then decided he needed to change the subject. He didn't want to hurt the boy for anything; he just wanted to understand him a bit better. Dan might not look to be a deep thought man; his usually comical attitude feed that assumption for many people, but it was far from the truth. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for trusting me enough to be honest with me. That was a very 'Man to Man' thing to do, and I'm proud of you for being straight. I want you to know if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask us. I know you don't have a whole lot to go on but I promise you; there are decent people in the world Harry."

Abby reach over and gave her husband a big kiss on the cheek. He didn't know it yet, but he'd just bought himself a one way ticket to Pleasure-Ville tonight, all expenses paid. Hermione watched Harry carefully gauging his mood. He didn't seem too put off but she knew she'd be writing at least two long letters in the near future; one, to yell at her Dad for cornering Harry like that, and another explaining more detail on Harry's history. It would be better for him to know that to let him put Harry in this position again.

Their food came and all fears were forgotten. Hermione was right after all, this was the best Fish and Chips Harry had ever eaten. He didn't bother informing her he'd never been allowed to eat out like this before. The few times the Dursleys had been forced to take him along, he'd been told to either wait in the car, or order the cheapest thing on the kids menu.

They stopped for Ice cream on the way back to the Granger's and ate it in the car. The evening was closing in and Hermione didn't want to get them in trouble. They arrived back home and Hermione gave Harry a quick run-down on how to travel by Floo. Hermione hugged her Mum and Dad one last time and they stepped through the green flames heading back to school.

Abby grabbed her Husband and wrapped herself around him, giving him a deep and sensual kiss. She broke apart and started dragging him to the bedroom with a big smile on her face. Dan Granger had no idea what he'd done to deserve this, but he'd learned a long time ago, you never argue with a Granger woman.

**A/N: Over 6500 words in this chapter and even though I found it bitter-sweet; I think I've really set the tone for the future of the story here. Life isn't going to be perfect or even easy for Harry and Hermione, but together they'll overcome all. This is the true power of love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This may end up being the longest chapter in the entire series! A lot happens, and I try my best to prevent any Cliff Hangers. I just decided to write and expand this chapter until it got my message across. I try to maintain a 5k-6k range on each chapter but this one is quite a bit bigger. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and make nothing. Sadly like my real life, but I meant this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Halloween Surprise**

Harry and Hermione returned to the castle and their lives became a whirlwind of activity. It was the weekend before Halloween, and Hermione was becoming more and more upset with her inability to find out more information about their connection. It was late one evening by the lake when everything finally came to a head.

"NOTHING!" Hermione yelled, causing Harry to jump in surprise, "I've read through at least a hundred books now Harry! Short of knowing every single potion and charm to woo a wizard; I've discovered absolutely NOTHING! I'm sick and tired of looking like some love struck schoolgirl every time I check out another book!"

"Hermione calm down, maybe there is nothing magical about this? Maybe we're just two normal kids. It may just be our imaginations or something." Harry said soothingly, trying to calm her down, "Maybe we're going about this the wrong way Hermione; maybe we should talk to Professor McGonagall or something"

Hermione huffed loudly, clearly not agreeing. "And how should we do that Harry? Just prance right up to her? 'Oh sorry to bother you Professor, but see, we're madly in love, and we don't think it's normal?' Even you have to realize how utterly crazy that sounds!"

"Yes, Hermione I know, but what else can we do? Maybe we should just forget about it for now. Maybe we should just relax and go back to simply enjoying this." Harry pleaded, trying to do anything to calm her down.

"No Harry!" she stared at him angrily, "Maybe you can forget this, but I can't! So you just go on then, Harry Potter, you just go on and forget all about this. It's obvious you don't really care!" Hermione stood up stuffing the book back down in her bag. She turned and stormed off leaving a still dazed Harry watching her walk away.

Harry sat there for what felt like forever. He'd watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, and some small part of him was waiting on her to return. The sun was just beginning to set when he finally gave up and sulked back up to the castle. As soon as he reached the common room he'd hoped to see her waiting for him, but she was nowhere to be seen. He sat down on the couch and picked up his Charms book. He sat idly looking over it, hoping she'd return soon. Eventually it became clear she must've went straight to her room early and Harry made his way up to bed. For the first time in nearly two months he didn't know what to think.

* * *

The next morning wasn't any better. He'd come down early as always and was hoping to see her once again. Once again he was disappointed. When he finally saw her it was in Transfiguration. He'd come in and sat in his usual spot, then just moments before class began, Hermione shuffled in taking a seat in the back. McGonagall had eyed the two sharply all during the class but didn't openly say anything to them.

Class went by far too slowly, and as soon as class was over, Hermione had sprinted out from the back. She'd intentionally left Harry so far behind there was no way he'd ever catch her. With a resigned sigh Harry got his things together while Ron decided to figure out what was going on.

"Harry? Is everything alright? What's wrong with Hermione?" Ron asked quietly as he followed Harry from the room.

"Dunno really. We had a fight yesterday over some research and she hasn't spoken to me since," Harry admitted with a sigh in his voice.

"So wait you two argued over HOMEWORK?" Ron asked making the last word sound as dirty as he could. "Why on earth would anyone argue over Homework?"

"Dunno Ron, just one of those things I guess," Harry said shouldering his way through the crowded corridor. "I think she just needs some time though."

"Needs a bit more than time if you ask me mate. Told you on the train; she's mental," Ron said trying to lighten the mood.

Harry just shot Ron a withering glance as they headed to into the class room for Charms. Hermione was notably absent once again as Harry took his usual chair. He watched the door closely and once again just as class was set to start Hermione drifted in. Harry couldn't concentrate the entire class. At one point he'd even managed to turn the feather he was supposed to be levitating into a small wooden stick.

Harry took off his glasses sitting them on his desk as he leaned back; he pressed his palms to his eyes in frustration. He felt like he wanted to cry. He felt like he wanted to scream! _'How had this day gone so bad?' _he wondered to himself before picking his glasses back up. He shoved them back on his face grabbed his feather-turned-stick trying to figure out how he'd managed to go wrong. With a mutter he flicked his wand casting a switching spell and turning it back into a feather. He had absolutely no success levitating it, as class came to a close.

Harry didn't even both trying to hurry this time. Ron followed after him moaning and complaining about what was apparently going to be a horrible Quidditch season for Gryffindor. In barely 2 weeks the opening Gryffindor and Slytherin match was slated and it was doomed already. Evidently not a single person had come forward to play the seeker position. "Some Gryffindor courage they all have." Ron muttered, "Last year the seeker ended up spending a week in the hospital wing after the Slytherin game. Now everyone's afraid to take the spot."

Harry just shook his head. Some small part of him had held out hope that he'd be allowed to play. By now though; he'd given up on it entirely. They finally arrived at Lunch and Harry was relieved to see Hermione sitting at her usual spot. It took everything he had to not run full tilt to be next to her, but when he did arrive she rewarded him with one of her beaming smiles. Harry was a little confused but sat down quietly before turning to talk to her.

"Hermione…" Harry started before she shook her head at him. She scooted as close as she dared next to him and reach for his hand under the table.

"Merlin Harry! That was nearly unbearable! I had to do it though, I had to test it out," she whispered quietly to him.

"Test?" Harry asked, still very confused.

"Harry, answer me honestly. How hard was it to be apart from me? You realize it hasn't even been a whole day? I'd planned on trying to stay away until the feast tonight, but I couldn't handle it any longer. I was going crazy Harry!" she whispered to him.

"Hermione, I honestly think if you'd stayed away from me for another minute I'd have been read to go round the twist. Don't you ever to that to me again! I can't believe this was all some sort of test," Harry replied, just a little bit of anger in his voice. It was really hard to be mad at her; considering how much of a relief it was to be next to her again.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. But I had to know. This was the only way for me to know. If I'd warned you then you might've not gotten the full effect knowing we'd be together again soon," Hermione admitted a bit ashamed. "You have to realize how important this is Harry. You need to realize it is not normal, and we need to find out what it is."

Harry sighed, "Still Hermione, I need you to promise you won't try anything like this again. I was going crazy. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared that I'd lost you."

"Harry I told you before. I'm yours. We're going to argue, we're going to fight. The important thing is that we learn from our disagreements and move forward," Hermione said, squeezing his hand tightly. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't think I could if I wanted to."

Harry nodded accepting this. "You're right though. I think we should put the defensive magic on a back burner until we figure this out. There's not much more we can do right now anyway. I think we've went over everything from the books I could find right now anyway."

"The thing is Harry, I don't know how to move forward with this either. We've been over every book in the library that has to do with love. At least all the ones that aren't mysteriously missing," Hermione said, her annoyance clear in her voice.

"Well figure it out Hermione. We'll have to," Harry replied grinning at her.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand and slid away from him a little on the bench right as a voice came from behind them. "Nice to see you lovebirds finally made up." It was Lavender Brown; and she was flanked by Alicia and Angelina.

"For the last time Lavender, Harry is my friend!" Hermione practically screamed. Every head turned to watch as Hermione stood from the table. Before she could say anything further though Harry stood up standing between them facing Lavender. She visibly paled at the gaze Harry was giving her, his emerald eyes sparkling with an unknown fire.

"Lavender we've been patiently ignoring your little comments and assumptions for over a month now. I have a very serious question for you. How is our friendship ANY business of yours?" Harry asked, venom practically dripping from his words.

"Well erm.." Lavender started, he courage quickly failing until Alicia gave her a nudge. She straightened herself up preparing herself before continuing, "It's just that you're Harry Potter. It's not fair of you to hide a relationship from the rest of us."

"WHO ARE YOU TELL ME WHATS FAIR?" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'm not some bloody idol. I don't want the attention! There isn't a day goes by that I don't wish I was born as anyone else but 'The great Harry Potter', or 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'! I don't want or need you attention. You, none of you, even know me! I'm not some public memorial to be gawked at. This is your last warning, leave me and Hermione ALONE!"

Lavender wilted under the pure anger in his voice. She went to turn and run away but instead turned right into Professor McGonagall.

"Is there a problem?" She asked eyeing first Harry, then Lavender critically.

"No Ma'am" was Lavenders instant response.

"Actually Professor," Harry said trying to keep his anger under control, "there's a huge problem. Lavender and her friends have been going around for over a month now Harassing Hermione and me. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could ask them to keep their noses out of my business."

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked staring down at Lavender her eyes narrowing in disapproval.

Lavender was very pale now, and looked just short of fainting. Still she tried to justify her actions. "But Professor! It's obvious they're hiding something! Everyone has a right to know. I mean, He's Harry Potter!"

"All the more reason, Miss Brown, that I think you ought to know well enough to leave him alone." Professor McGonagall said disapproval clear in her voice. "Since you seem to have plenty of time to feed the rumor-mill; maybe you could spend some of that time cleaning the trophy case. Detention ought to keep you occupied on something besides your silly rumors."

Lavender hung her head in defeat; her friends all took a hasty retreat lest they end up in detention as well. Harry hoped they'd finally be able to move past this little problem in their lives, but as Lavender followed after McGonagall she turned and shot back an angry look. _'Well, I can always hope'_ Harry thought chuckling to himself.

"What was that all 'bout" Ron asked obliviously as the tree of them made their way towards class.

"Lavender seems to have a bit of a nose-problem is all." Hermione answered; still very much annoyed.

"Nose-problem?" Ron asked, clearly not getting the reference.

"Yes Ron, her nose continually tries to find its way into other people's business." Hermione answered grinning

Ron burst out laughing as they walked into Professor Binn's class.

The afternoon's classes went by in a flurry now that Harry had Hermione back at his side. Most of the student body was now standing outside the Great Hall. The doors were shut, as the Hall was being made ready for the annual Halloween feast. Student's stood talking in small groups, anxiously anticipating the feast.

"Harry I have an idea," Hermione started, "With any luck I'll at least get an idea of where the books are being hidden from us."

"Brilliant Hermione, but what's the idea?" Harry asked his eyes cautious

"Well you know that everyone will be in the great hall for the feast tonight. Maybe I can sneak into the library and see who has them checked out. Madam Pince hardly ever leaves, and tonight's feast might be the only chance I have." Hermione said quietly.

"I don't know Hermione, what if you get caught?" Harry asked.

"You really think it's that unusual, me being in the library? If anyone asks ill just tell them I'm looking for a more advanced Transfiguration book and I couldn't find it." Hermione answered getting a little excited now. She knew Harry couldn't argue with that.

The doors to the Great Hall cracked open and the students started pouring in. Harry turned to Hermione, "Okay just be careful, and don't miss the whole feast Hermione, it is a special occasion after all." He grinned at her as she bounded off towards the library.

Harry made his way into the Great Hall taking a seat beside Ron who was busy cramming various foods into his mouth. The Hall was incredible. Great giant Jack-o-Lanterns were spread out all around the room. Bowls upon bowls of food and sweets were spread across all the tables; Harry truly wished that Hermione wasn't missing a moment of this. All the school ghosts were floating around, seeing it as their duty to add to the holiday spirit.

"Brilliant isn't it?" Harry asked Ron who was guzzling down some pumpkin juice.

"Yeah mate, where'd Hermione go anyway?" Ron asked looking all around for her. "You and her didn't argue again did you?"

"No," Harry answered just a bit indignantly, "said something about need to go to the bathroom. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

The door to the Great Hall swung open loudly and Professor Quirrell came sprinting in, one hand on top of his turban. His usual pale face was now more ghostlike than human as he started screaming towards the teacher's table at the top of his lungs. "TROLL. Troll. Just saw a Troll in the Dungeons!" he came to a stop a few feet from Dumbledore's chair. "Thought you ought to know." Then he fainted with an audible thud.

Chaos reigned as students clambered all around trying to rush the doors. Dumbledore stood, placing his wand against his throat before screaming aloud, "SILENCE!" the students all stood stock-still craning their heads to look at the headmaster. "Prefect's, please lead the student's to their dormitories. You will all make your way to your respective houses calmly and quickly. Teacher's you will all follow me please to the dungeons!"

Harry looked all around hoping to see Hermione but as the last of the students were making their way out he realize she must not have made it back yet. "Ron wait!" he yelled grabbing his Ron's arm.

"What is it mate? Don't wanna get left behind," Ron said pulling has arm back.

"Hermione Ron, she doesn't know. We have to go find her," Harry said panic rising in his voice.

"I'm sure she's fine Harry she just went to the loo didn't she? She probably saw everyone leaving and is already half-way to the common room already," Ron said turning to leave again.

"No Ron! Trust me she doesn't know, we have to find her!" Harry said trying to pull Ron towards the library.

"Blimey Harry, leave off! If you wanna go chasing here then by all means go, but I'm going to the common room."

Harry watched Ron run off towards Gryffindor tower before shaking his head and turning the other way. He had to fine Hermione! He rounded the corner heading into the library and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared ahead dumbfounded as he watched a giant club dragging across the ground right through the library door. His panic doubled as he heard a heart-stopping scream coming from the library. Running into the library pulling his wand from his pocket Harry's heart was pumping a mile a minute.

Inside the library the troll stood looking down at Hermione. It looked a bit confused as she was scrambling to get away from it. Unfortunately in her panic she wasn't paying attention to where she was scrambling too; she ended up penned into a corner. The troll took one massive step towards her bringing its club around aggressively.

Harry didn't hesitate as the last months' worth of studying took command of his actions. "_Petrificus Totalus_" Harry yelled hoping to stop the Troll's progression. He watched in horror as his spell just bounced away before sending another one. "_Rictusempra!" _He watched as once again his spell simply bounced away. Hermione screamed covering her head with her arms, trying vainly to defend herself as the troll raised its club high overhead.

Time stood still as Harry watched the troll start to swing its club down. Harry pointed his wand out again and screamed at the top of his lungs; not knowing what to do. He felt the world around him come to a crawl as something rose up deep inside his body. All his rage and fear shot through his wand arm, to be replaced in that instant with a pure sense of calmness.

A solid white light shot from the tip of his wand speeding towards the troll with so much force it made Harry stumble to find his balance. The white light connected with the troll's shoulder, piercing through it. The force of the spell spun the troll around sending its club flying across the room. It stared at Harry momentarily before screaming in a mix of pain and indignation. Thick green bloody oozed from the Troll's shoulder as it stepped forward intent on squashing Harry.

Instead of panicking Harry pointed his wand at the giant creature willing his magic through it again. Harry felt the power course through his body again and force itself through his wand arm. This time the piercing white magic came forth and Harry aimed at one of the massive legs coming towards him. With a scream of fury the troll was slammed forward onto its face. As the massive head bounced off the library floor its screams suddenly fell silent.

Harry stared at the fallen creature warily as Hermione ran towards him. She caught him just as his legs seemed to give out and he slumped down to his knees. He realized for the first time his body was utterly exhausted. Hermione sat down holding him tightly unsure of what to say. Harry wrapped his arms around her, his whole body shaking in exhaustion now. "Harry, you saved me…" she finally said leaning back looking up at him.

"It was noth…" Harry started to say but before he could ever finish the word Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and silenced him pressing her lips to his. Time stood still again and Harry pulled her against him. Fire ran through their veins and for that infinite moment; the rest of the world ceased to exist. It started from their lips and ran down their entire bodies. Their hearts raced as the fire consumed them from head to toe. The fire surged and rushed through their bodies moving further with every beat of their heart as their lips crushed against each other. A white glow emanated from both chests as the fire rescinded from their bodies stopping finally in their hearts. For a brief moment they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Then darkness overtook them both.

* * *

Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore raced into the library. They had heard the deafening scream of the troll and were expecting the worst. Just as they had come into the room they'd witnessed the kiss between Harry and Hermione. They stood in awe as the white magic flowed through the room. Books were floating around as if caught by some silent tornado and magic was thick in the air. McGonagall gasped as the children fell apart from each other unconscious.

She ran towards them in a panic as the Headmaster watched the books slowly fall to the floor. The feel of magic slowly left the room and he went over to the fallen children as McGonagall began casting come diagnostic spells to make sure they were alright. The most curious part was that even though they had fallen away from each other; their bodies were slowly moving towards one another. It was almost as if they were two magnets. They were clearly unconscious when they had fallen but now they were wrapped around one another in a tight embrace. To any casual observer they would have appeared to be simply sleeping. McGonagall reached down as if to separate them but Dumbledore places his hand on her shoulder.

"No Minerva, we best not try to separate them. Now more than ever. Let us take them to the infirmary. I think the troll is quite soundly out cold for now. We'll inform the others once we're safely away. I'm sure they can manage to get it away safely." He said quietly, respecting the young couple lying before him. With a flick of his wand he conjured a stretcher wide enough for both of them and levitated them onto it. "Take them on up to the hospital wing, I shall join you there momentarily."

McGonagall nodded solemnly, flicking her own wand causing the stretcher to rise and follow behind her. The path was clear as the stretcher silently followed behind her, the young couple upon it still oblivious to the world around them.

Madam Pomfrey stared in horror as the young couple was laid upon a bed near the back wall. Her instincts kicked in and she started diagnosing them. Casting her spells she ignored McGonagall who had started casting spells of her own around the whole room. A large privacy curtain quartered off this entire section of the room now, and several small stone statues stood watch all along the boundary.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked before she started casting a complicated aura reading spell.

"I'm not entirely sure Poppy. Dumbledore knows more about this than me, but right now all we can do is keep them safe and hidden until he arrives." McGonagall said turning to watch over the children, her job done for the moment.

"Merlin!" Poppy gasped stepping back from the bed. McGonagall watched as Poppy flicked her wand once more and two giant circles rose about the children. Each circle was split right down the middle; leaving one half a brilliant emerald green and the other a deep earthen brown. The two circles spun around each other in the air as if in answer to some unheard music. "What does this mean Minerva?"

"I can only guess Poppy. We'll have to wait until Dumbledore arrives." McGonagall said watching the enchanting spin of the circles in front of her.

As if on cue the curtains spread open and Albus strode in a thick volume they'd never seen before in his hands. He closed the curtains behind him and turned to watch the circles spinning above the children. He nodded to himself and the tome rose up spreading open in front of them. There on the page was an old diagram; the ink faded from old age. It cleared depicted an eerily familiar scene of two bodies lying next to one another, along with two equally halved circles drawn above them.

"So it has begun." Dumbledore said sounding both cryptic and weary.

* * *

"_Harry?" _Harry heard Hermione ask clearly. He felt trapped somehow. He couldn't feel his body and couldn't open his eyes. He could 'see' in a manner but he was surrounded by darkness. He reached out with his mind answering timidly.

"_Hermione? Are you there?"_

"_Oh! Harry! Thank Merlin, are you okay? Can you move? Can you see? I wasn't sure you'd be able to hear me. I can't feel my lips moving." _Hermione's franticly replied. Her voice was a little different though. It was somehow clearer and more pure than Harry was used to hearing.

"_I'm fine Hermione. I can't feel or see anything really either. Where are we? I feel like I'm trapped inside my self somehow. If it wasn't for feeling and hearing you here I'd be afraid I was dead." _Harry said mentally trying to remember everything that had happened before the darkness had overtook them.

"_I don't know Harry. Last thing I remember was kissing you. It felt like I was on fire and then I looked into your eyes. Then nothing until just a moment ago." _Hermione said, she was clearly afraid, but somehow she felt safe and happy too.

"_It's the same for me. The kiss, and then nothing. It's okay Hermione. We'll figure this out. I love you." _Harry said without hesitation.

"_You love me?" _came Hermione's timid reply.

"_Of course I do Hermione. We've each said it in our own way before you know. Seeing you with that troll made me realize something though. I couldn't go through this anymore without telling you for sure exactly how I fel,." _Harry answered his voice sincere and strong in Hermione's mind.

"_I love you too Harry. So very much."_

* * *

Dan Granger watched confused as his little girl reach over and kissed Harry gently her eyes still shut. Both children were in all appearances simply sleeping. "Okay Headmaster, exactly what in the hell is going on here?" Abigail wrapped her arm around her husband's waist trying to reassure him gently. He wasn't angry so much as he felt confused.

"Mr. Granger please." Dumbledore said gently, "I'm afraid the answer is not a simple one. I'd much rather not have to explain it multiple times. Until the children are awake all you really need to know is that they are safe and perfectly healthy."

"Don't presume to tell me what I 'need' to know Dumbledore. I might not be a wizard but I'm not a fool either," Dan spat back at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded and sighed in resignation. "I apologize. The children are truly safe. Right now their bodies are simply adjusting to the changes that are happening."

"And what exactly are these changes?" Abby asked, trying to calm the situation.

Dumbledore stood for a moment deciding how best to explain these when he pulled his wand out pointing it at himself. A sky blue circle formed above his head and he began, "The spell I just cast on myself is a medical diagnostic spell. The aura above me is a visual representation of my spirit. My soul if you would." He flicked his wand dispelling the circle and cast the spell on the children again. Once again the two Brown and Emerald circles appeared above the children and spun gently around each other. "Those two circles are souls of Harry and Hermione."

Abigail gasped as she took in what he said, watching the mesmerizing dance of the two auras. "So what exactly does this mean Headmaster?"

"What it means is that young Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are soul-mates." Dumbledore said simply, dispelling the diagnostic spell once again.

Dan watched the children dumbly before asking, "How long until they wake?"

"That is entirely up to them I'm afraid. This is an ancient and rare magic, and not much information is known I'm afraid. This is the first known case in nearly a millennium." Dumbledore answered simply, it was forbidden to inform any muggle of the case only 650 years ago.

The Grangers nodded settling onto the edge of a bed together. They would wait until the children were ready.

Harry and Hermione had talked for a while before they dropped off into a peaceful quiet. They'd discussed everything they could think to talk about as they waited for their bodies to respond again. Suddenly Hermione's mind was assaulted by a flood of memories that weren't her own.

_Harry was covering his head as three boys much bigger than him were kicking him._

_A small door was shaking violently as someone beat on it. Harry crawled out from the cupboard under the stairs and walked into the kitchen. His head never raised an inch as he started cooking breakfast._

_One of the boys from the earlier vision was punching Harry repeatedly as a big fat man watched, laughing in amusement. Harry finally managed to run away hiding himself in the cupboard._

_Harry was in a tree climbing away from a vicious dog as his whole family gathered around laughing at him. The fat man from the previous vision laughed loudest among them._

_A thin, long-necked woman was sitting out enjoying the sun as Harry picked weeds from the flower garden. _

"_Your father was a useless drunkard! Why my sister ever fell in with his lot amazes me. You'll be the same as him not doubt, just as foul and unnatural," the thin woman said after Harry got up the nerve to ask her once about his Mum and Dad._

"_Went and got himself killed in a car crash. Shame he had to kill your mother in the process. That's how you ended up here boy, and if you know what's good for you; you won't ask about it again." The fat man she now knew to be Vernon Dursley piped in._

Hermione's eyes unknowingly swam with tears. She began to understand that somehow Harry was projecting his memories into her. Bitter memory after bitter memory filled her mind and she truly understood Harry for the first time. Fighting against the influx she started to project her own life back into him. Memories of her childhood filled back across the gap between them filling his mind in turn.

_Hermione stood proudly at the front of her class after winning a spelling bee. _

_Other children were playing in a playground as Hermione sat on a bench reading a book._

_Some girls had Hermione cornered in a bathroom. They were going through her backpack throwing her books all around the bathroom._

_Hermione and her Mum and Dad were laughing together walking out from a theatre. _

_Hermione was crying as her mother held her. She'd had another run in with the girls from the bathroom._

_Hermione pointedly ignored the concerned looks on her parents' faces. She was laid out in a bikini and was refusing to join in the fun at the water park. She'd rather read the book she'd brought with her._

_Hermione was sitting around the dinner table with her parents talking about their day. Her Dad teased her relentlessly and they were all laughing and smiling._

They shared their lives back and forth for what seemed like forever. There would be no more secrets between the two of them ever again. Time had no meaning or measure to them. They shared and comforted each other.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey frowned looking down at the children. Hermione had tears running down her face and was now clutching Harry as if afraid someone would take him away from her. The young girl's parents were asleep in a conjured bed nearby. They'd refused to leave until the children's condition changed.

"Any change?" Professor McGonagall asked causing the younger mediwitch to jump in surprise. She hadn't noticed anyone come in.

"No Minerva, at least none that I can tell. We can only guess what they're going through right now," Pomfrey answered shaking her head slightly and sighing. "The book Albus left here simply says it's a normal stage in their bond. It doesn't give specifics though, all it says is that they are sharing. I wish we had more information."

"All we can do is hope they wake soon," Professor McGonagall said giving the mediwitch a warm smile. "This should be nothing compared to the troll."

Madam Pomfrey smiled and went to prepare the next round of nutritional potions.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for you to see all that," _Harry said ashamed. "_I just couldn't help it, something just told me to open my mind and then all that just sort of flooded out. I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_It's okay Harry, I know. It was the same for me," _Hermione replied. She reached out mentally trying to feel deeper into the darkness. Something was nearby; something that didn't feel like it belonged here. It reminded her of a cocoon, and she could feel all sorts of emotions emanating from it. As she neared it she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of evil and felt herself being thrown away from it.

"_Are you okay?" _Harry asked worriedly.

"_I'm fine Harry, something just feel's wrong about that thing." _Hermione answered shaking off a chill.

"_I think I see something Hermione. I'm going to make my way towards it if I can." _Harry said willing himself towards the speck in the distance. It started as something little bigger than a piece of dust but Harry slowly felt it growing larger in the darkness. He concentrated harder pushing himself on and on into the never ending darkness.

"_I see it Harry, I'm coming too!" _Hermione squealed excitedly. She concentrated on moving towards the spot in the distance. As it grew closer she found herself pushing even harder. It was Harry and he was running straight towards her!

* * *

"Something's changing I think." Abby said shaking her Dan awake from his nap.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over reading the runes and auras that now covered the children, "Fawkes, go get Dumbledore."

The Phoenix that had been perched on the headrest near the children crooned gently then disappeared in a flash of flames. Harry and Hermione began to stir slightly still clutching onto each other. Abby walked over and started gently running her fingers through Hermione's hair inciting a low moan from her daughter. Dan stood nearby simply watching as the children slowly came awake.

"Mom?" Hermione asked gently looking over her shoulder, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Abby broke into a gentle sob as she bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "We came as soon as we heard something was wrong sweet heart. We've been here for a while now."

Hermione scrunched her eyes in confusion for a moment before she noticed she had her arms wrapped around Harry. She hesitated for a moment, looking down at his face so close to hers, before giving him a soft, chaste kiss. Hermione blushed as she realized she'd just kissed Harry in front of her parents, but for some reason she didn't regret it. Harry stirred again and opened his eyes, blinking against the sudden brightness of the room. "Hermione? Where are we?" he asked still quite confused himself.

Abby reached over and brushed Harry's hair aside smiling down at him warmly. He could tell she was on the verge of crying but he still didn't quite understand.

"If you would, Mrs. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked gently, indicating a need to check the children. Abby stepped back and Dan wrapped his arms around her protectively, as they watched the nurse tend to the young couple. Madam Pomfrey recast the visual spirit monitor and watched as it spun above the children. The motions of the two mixed souls seemed somehow muted as it spun lazily above the bed now. It was still as mesmerizing as before but it seemed much more sedate now. With another flick of her wrist she canceled the spell and the glowing spheres faded into nothingness once again. "Good seems things are settling down now. I'm sure the Headmaster will be here very shortly and I'm just as sure there are a few 'needs' that should be seen to before he gets here," she said gently urging the children to sit up on their bed.

Harry and Hermione sat up awkwardly still clinging to each other. They glanced around the room unsure of how to proceed. Abby reached down and started gently prying Hermione away from Harry to take her to the restroom. Hermione hesitated but didn't try to resist her mother's guidance. As soon as the two became separated they screamed and began thrashing around trying to find the other. Abby let go and jumped back in horror as the two children automatically wrapped themselves around each other again. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's okay Mrs. Granger," Harry said timidly. "I don't think it hurt us. I think it just scared us is all. We're not really sure what's going on. I'm sorry."

Dumbledore strode into the little quartered off room with Professor McGonagall following close behind. "I'm guessing by the scream we heard as we came into the corridor you tried to separate them?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I didn't know," Madam Pomfrey said continuing, "We only tried to allow them a quick trip to the loo. As soon as they weren't touching they screamed and fought to get back to one another."

"It's my fault Poppy. I should have forewarned you. I had hoped to be here when they first woke up to be able to explain things properly. No harm done I think," Dumbledore said smiling at everyone, "Shall we arrange a suitable alternative then?" With a wave of his want a small portable toilet appeared along the back wall. It had a screen that wrapped tightly around it. "I think children that you should be able to manage as long as you hold hands through the curtain."

Harry smiled at Hermione as she slowly un-wrapped her arms grasping one of his hands firmly in hers before crawling slowly off the bed. It was a near-comical sight as the two children shuffled slowly towards the offered toilet side by side keeping as much physical contact as they could. Dan frowned as he watched them take turns using the restroom behind the curtain. He liked Harry, but he wasn't entirely sure he liked him well enough to allow that sort of intimacy with his daughter. On the other hand at least the boy had enough sense to blush thoroughly and keep his head turned pointedly away as she did her business.

Dumbledore began waving his wand around changing the room to something more suited for a long talk. First all the beds folded themselves up neatly in a corner. With another flick a low oval table appeared in the middle of the room and was surrounded by five comfortable chairs and one small sofa. The book Dumbledore had earlier appeared next, sitting directly in front of the sofa.

"Zelphine." The Headmaster called softly. A small pop could be heard as a small creature with rather large bat-like ears popped into the room.

"Yes Headmaster sir, how may Zelphine be helping you?" the small elf asked timidly glancing around the room.

"Zelphine, could you please bring some food and refreshments up for us my dear? I fear we are in for a rather long discussion, and I would like us to be as comfortable as can be for it." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Yes Headmaster sir. Right away sir," the elf replied before disappearing with another soft pop. A moment later the elf re-appeared with several platters of sandwiches and pastries, jugs of pumpkin juice, and several empty glasses hovering in front of it. With a little snap of its fingers the elf directed the food onto the table before disappearing once again.

Harry and Hermione were making their way back over now, eyes carefully trained on the floor. They didn't know what to expect and they were both quite afraid of being in trouble. The adults all took the separate chairs leaving the small sofa for Harry and Hermione to sit on. Harry took a moment then smiled at Hermione before raising his head proudly. If he was to face the firing-squad he would do so head heal high. Hermione smiled warmly, clutching onto his hand tightly with both of hers, as he led her to the sofa.

Dumbledore nodded proudly at the two young Gryffindor's before he began, "Now then, I think to keep this as orderly s possible I will begin my explanation that you have all be waiting to hear. When I am finished, feel free to ask me as many questions as you need. Also feel free to eat and drink as we go along because this will take a while to explain I fear." Dumbledore leaned back as the children each grabbed a sandwich and settled in.

"Magic is a wondrously complicated thing. Many times the things we think of as legend and myth are, in fact, simply rare occurrences of the truth. What we see before us here is a prime example of that fact." Dumbledore flicked his wand and the spirit monitor once again floated lazily above the children's heads. They watched it curiously as the Headmaster continued. "What you see there is in-controvertible proof of the bond that you two share." Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and smiled. "The brown parts in each orb represent Hermione's soul. The emerald parts are representative of Harry's. In a normal person the orbs would be solid in color, and the color is indicated by the color of their eyes. The muggle saying that 'The eyes are the window to the soul' is most fittingly true." Dumbledore took a moment to drink deeply from his goblet.

"Now, as each orb is indicative of each one of you, the situation should become clear to you. Hermione, Harry. You are Soul-Mates. In the magical world we refer to this as a Soul-Bond. In simple terms you now share your souls with each other. It is extremely rare and would be one of the few things the magical world might refer to as a miracle. In fact it is so rare that very little reliable information is known about it. However to alleviate some fears and also to compound others I'll say simply it is not reversible."

Dan and Abby shared a sad smile, but Harry and Hermione seemed to glow in the knowledge that they would share this part of each other forever. Hermione leaned over and gave Harry another small kiss causing them both to blush deeply. Even though Dan and Abby were scared to death, they had to admit she did look happier than they had ever seen her before.

Dumbledore smiled sweetly at the young couple. It was rare to see such simple and pure love in this world. He feared greatly for them, as he knew deep within his heart that the Prophesy fore-told hard times ahead for young Harry, and now by extension, Hermione as well.

"Now some of what I know is fact and some of it is simply educated guesswork from my part. Very little is known about Soul-Bonds and much of what is known is kept a guarded secret. Most people in the magical world know fairy tales and legends about the matter but very few know any real detail. The book in front of you was written as such a fairy tale, but I find that most of the information within it can be counted as truthful. It is now yours in hope it can guide you through this most interesting time."

Harry and Hermione glanced down at the book, Hermione smiling excitedly at it. The realization that it was one of many books she'd tried to locate recently buzzed in the back of her mind. Had Dumbledore been the one to hide this book from the library? She was studying on that idea when Dumbledore continued.

"I think that now that we are all on the same page, I must inquire are to the events that occurred on Halloween. I'm afraid Professor McGonagall and I arrived a little late to the party so the speak."

Harry smiled at Hermione and squeezed her hand gently. "Well, I was at the feast when Professor Quirrell came in yelling about the troll. I knew Hermione was in the library doing some… research, and didn't know about it. So instead of following the rest of my class-mates up to the tower I snuck off to let her know. I arrived just as the troll was making its way inside the library. It went straight for Hermione and I started casting every spell I could think of to get its attention. All my spells just bounced off the troll, and it was about to reach her, when a spell I don't know came out of my wand and smashed into its shoulder. It spun around and came after me and the same spell came out from me again only this time it smashed into the troll's leg. It fell and I guess knocked itself out."

Hermione nodded in agreement before she finished the story, "When Harry knocked it out I ran over to him but he was exhausted and fell to his knees. I was so glad to be alive and so thankful he had saved me." Hermione flushed a beautiful crimson color before she finished, "I kissed Harry and then we both passed out."

Dumbledore nodded silently. Dan and Abby smiled at their daughter's embarrassment, and Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall hid their grins with their hands. Hermione hid her face behind Harry's shoulder afraid of anyone getting angry at her, but Harry just wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Very good then," Dumbledore said, "I think we are all in agreement that we should be most thankful for young Harry's courage and ability."

"Yes Harry," Dan said smiling warmly at him. "We understand that this bond isn't something that either of you chose to do. I'll admit it's a little intimidating, but if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have Hermione at all. Thank you so much Harry."

Abby stood and stepped around the little table kneeling before the two children. She wrapped her arms around both of them pulling them into a warm deep hug before kissing them each on the forehead. "Thank you Harry, really and truly, thank you," she said before resuming her seat.

Dumbledore glanced at the window judging the time before he began talking once again. "There are many things we need to discuss but as night is falling I think that we need discuss the most imposing first. Now as we have already observed we cannot separate the children from physical touch. This is both temporary and permanent."

"Sir," Harry asked, "How can it be both?"

"Well Harry, with a little bit of practice I think you should be able to separate for longer and longer periods of time. I'd say if you try hard enough you'll be able to attend classes once again in another a week or two. You're both exceedingly bright. I'm sure you will have no trouble catching back up with your class mates." Dumbledore sighed deeply and took another long drink from his goblet before he continued. "However at night you two will have to sleep together."

Dan stood in outrage and Abby shook her head from side to side unable to form any coherent thoughts. "Now see here Headmaster! I understand that they have to spend time together, but there is no way I'm going to stand by and let them carry on like a married couple!" Dan screamed pointing his finger in the older man's direction.

"Interesting choice of words Mr. Granger, seeing as technically and legally, they are married," the Headmaster replied as calmly and gently as he could. Dan looked as if he had been struck and fell back into his seat without a word. Abby continued to shake her head in disbelief but a tear now made its way down her cheek.

"Married?" Hermione asked her voice barely a whisper. "How can we be married?"

"In the magical world a marriage is completed by using a sort of bonding ceremony. Although it is not as complete and unyielding as a Soul-Bond it is similar. I have the proof here," Dumbledore said reaching into his robes and pulling out a piece of parchment. "I took the liberty of removing this from the Ministry's Department of Records as soon as I had confirmation that the bond was complete. Anytime two people are bonded it sets off a recording spell. It is similar to how the ministry is able to record underage magic." He lay the paper down on the table turning it for all to see.

"**This parchment hereby confirms the marriage of Mr. Harry James Potter to one Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. Recorded this night of October the 31st at 7:49 p.m. in the year of 1991. This document hereby acknowledges their marriage and all rights given to them as such."**

Underneath this was a bunch of legal jargon as well as information regarding their lineage and rights. Harry and Hermione looked at each other dumbly as the Headmaster took the paper and put it back into his robes once again before continuing.

"Now the reason I chose to liberate this document from the Dept. of Records should be quite easily understood. Normally it is illegal for anyone under the ages of 14 to get married in the wizarding world. I wasn't even sure if their bonding would cause them to be married or not but I didn't want to risk it. I thought it would be best if the rest of the world knew as little as possible about their union until a more auspicious time."

Harry and Hermione nodded felling very much lost. Still though they had each other and that was enough to comfort each of them. Dan finally seemed to find his voice finally, "So you are telling me my little girl is married? And that they have to sleep together from now on?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered simply smiling at them. "However Mr. Granger I assure you that you have nothing to fear. The bond has many different aspects to it, and one of them so happens to protect them from the exact behavior that you're worrying about. I do think it would be prudent to explain the necessary matters to them in private later on if you have not already done such with Hermione. I think it is a fair assumption that Harry has never had these things explained properly. I will give you the option of being the one to explain it to him, or if you'd rather I am sure I can find someone suitable to that task."

"No Headmaster, I think I can handle that properly," Dan said with a bit of an evil grin on his face.

"Good, let's continue on then. Their need to sleep together at night will be in many ways like recharging. Every moment apart will exact a bit of a strain on their bond. At night their bond will be refreshed and rejuvenated. I don't think it will take very long for them to get into a steady cycle. We are currently making arrangements to keep them together at night while keeping up an appearance of normality while here at school. I think its best that we keep any knowledge of this bond hidden from everyone for now. It would cause un-necessary attention to them both," everyone nodded in understanding as Dumbledore continued. "Another side effect is that their bodies will mature a bit quicker than normal. I suspect when they are fourteen they will look seventeen, and when they are seventeen they should appear as fully grown adults. We can easily explain this as sudden growth spurts. As all children grow at different rates anyway, I doubt anyone will take any serious notice." Again everyone mutely nodded their agreement.

"Now this next part is something you won't find written in that book. Along with a Soul-Bond come certain special abilities. These won't all occur at once. Some of them will not occur until many years from now. There may be more abilities than even we are aware of. As I said before there is very little known knowledge. However I should warn you both now, of the things you can expect to occur in the next little bit. Harry do us a favor, and cast the Lumos spell if you would."

Harry reached into his robes producing his wand before flicking it in front of him, "_Lumos!"_ Everyone shielded their eyes as a blinding light blasted from the tip of his wand. "_Nox!_" Harry cried out cancelling the spell rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand trying to clear out the spots in his vision.

"It would seem that I was correct to assume the growth of your magical core would be immediate. Normally a person's magical core grows slowly as they age. I think that yours will continue to grow but you must now take certain precautions in your daily spell casting. I'd suggest you both practice managing your new levels of power over the next week as well as slowly learning to separate yourselves from one another. Now the next thing is something I am sure is something you're both already familiar with. During the period you were unconscious am I correct in saying that you could speak to one another?"

Harry nodded as Hermione explained further, "It was like we were aware of everything and nothing at the same time. We could hear each other in our heads, and we could share memories with each other. I could feel my 'body' I think. I could move around in the darkness but I couldn't 'see'."

Dumbledore studied on this for a moment before answering, "You were both trapped inside of your own and each other's minds. It's a form of telepathy, and in time I think you'll be able to hear each other's thoughts even while you are awake. Very little detail is given here but I think the ability is to help you both understand each other completely. I'd encourage you both to be as open and honest as possible with one another. Any attempt at distancing yourselves from one another could have some unpleasant side effects."

"You're talking about the bond as if it's living Sir. Like it's sentient," Hermione said with a little confusion in her voice.

"In many ways it is. That is precisely why the bond is currently not allowing you to separate. I'm sure you noticed some time ago that it was pulling you to be closer to one another? From the first time you touched the bond became active. It could have been as simple as brushing by each other in the hall, but from that moment forward fate took over. You were destined to be together. It didn't exactly force you to choose this, but it nudged you in the right direction so to speak. You could have walked away before that night. Although if you had, I sincerely believe it would have worked out in the future someday. The kiss you shared simply sealed the bond. The kiss was one of love, for only a true kiss of love can seal the bond like this. The bond made you seek each other's company, but you chose to enjoy it," Dumbledore explained smiling his broad smile once again.

Hermione thought about it carefully. It's true she felt herself being pulled to Harry, but never before did she feel she HAD to be by his side. It was her choice all along to be with him. That experiment before was proof of that. She had tried to keep away from him, not in anger or malice, but in curiosity. It was uncomfortable but not impossible to stay away. Now however the thought of being anywhere but by his side was enough to send unpleasant shivers through her body.

"I think I understand sir. But now I have a more serious question. Were you the one hiding information on this bond from us?" Hermione asked eyeing the Headmaster intently. Harry could feel the controlled rage just underneath her calm exterior.

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore answered hoping to use of her correct name would shock some of the rage out of her eyes. He wouldn't be so lucky.

"WHY? Did you not think we should have a more informed decision? Did you not trust us to choose to be together if we had known what was really going on? Why hide it from us?" Hermione screamed as she stood, up nearly pulling Harry off the little sofa. "We had a right to know! Who are you to decide for us? I love Harry, and bond or no bond I want to be with him. You had NO right to hide it from us." A gentle white glow began forming around Harry and Hermione as the Headmaster's eyes widened a bit in fear. With a flick of his wand all the other chairs slid to the boundaries of the room leaving Hermione's parents, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall with surprised looks on their faces. Dumbledore slowly and gently laid his wand down on the table in front of the young couple before taking a few cautious steps back himself. Harry stood beside Hermione now his eyes pierced the older man accusingly.

"Headmaster, I think you should know the only thing holding her back is me right now. I think it would be best if you explained yourself before I begin to agree with her," Harry said simply, shifting himself as Hermione wrapped herself in his arms crying softly in outrage. He began to stroke her hair softly but his piercing eyes never left the old man before him.

"I apologize to you both. I simply thought it would be best to let things play out as they were. As much as you think I did it to force you together, the information could also have made you both feel obligated to be together. I simply thought it was best to leave the choice between you. Unaltered by any outside information," Dumbledore answered, opening his arms wide. The white magic slowly began to dissipate as Hermione forced herself to take measured breaths. She still didn't agree with him, but at least it seemed there wasn't any malicious intent. Dumbledore nodded to everyone who brought their chairs back in to resume the circle around the table. Harry leaned down and gave Hermione a reassuring peck before sitting back down pulling her into his lap. She smiled up at him and took comfort in his arms as the rage continued to ebb away.

"Now then, Harry, Hermione, do you have any questions that you need answered right at the moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," they answered together.

"Good then. Tonight you shall remain here. I insist on you practicing being apart as much as possible. There is no need to rush it or force it but you must learn to be apart bit by bit. Professor McGonagall, I need you to finish their rooming arrangements as soon as possible. Madam Pomfrey will be here with you both tonight to ensure you don't over-do it and accidentally over-stress your bond. Fawkes, my phoenix friend, will also be watching over you and if you need me simply ask him to come and get me. Dan, Abby, If you join me please. We can discuss a few things and then I can send you back to your house. You'll be able to come back tomorrow evening and spend some more time with the children. I think for now they need some peace and quiet time to themselves."

Dan and Abby came over and gave both the children big hugs whispering their goodnights. Harry wasn't used to the affection and felt more than a little awkward. After everyone left Madam Pomfrey promptly returned the little quartered off room to its previous state. With a gentle smile she excused herself leaving Harry and Hermione alone for the first time since they'd woken up.

Harry smiled at Hermione as they settle back onto the oversized hospital bed. A million things were rushing through his mind as he thought about everything they had just learned.

"Are you okay Hermione?" he finally asked breaking the silence.

"I'm fine Harry, better than fine really. Bit pissed at Dumbledore still but no, I'm fine love," she answered putting their foreheads together.

"I just don't want you mad at me. I know you didn't want this, and now you're stuck with me…" Harry broke off as Hermione pushed a finger over his lips.

"Let's get something straight here and now. I am happy. So happy I want to scream. I'm a little scared, and a little intimidated by the fact I'm now mar..married, but it could be worse. Could be Malfoy," she grinned as Harry turned a little green at the idea. "In absolutely no way am I mad at you or unhappy with you. I know you like to beat yourself up sometimes, and you always think the worst, but we'll be okay Harry, I just know we will. I love you, and I think this is wonderful and amazing."

"I love you too Hermione, and I'm kinda glad this happened too. I feel so complete when we're together and now I know I'll never have to lose you. What isn't there to be happy about?" Harry said smiling gently before kissing her gently. He shifted his body away from hers so that only their entwined hands were between them. "Now let's practice this, I'd like to be able to use the loo by myself, no offense."

**A/N: Wow. Over 10k words later it's finally complete. I hope it explains everything in great detail and I was thorough enough and yet vague enough to allow for all the fun later on. Don't expect many chapters this long in the future. I hate reading up to a cliffhanger though, and I couldn't find a safe spot to break this one up. Truth be told I hate breaking it here. My soul-bond is a bit different than most I think, and I've really enjoyed writing this fic so far. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as we continue on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this Chapter is horribly flawed. As Real-Life has been a Royal pain I've decided to go ahead and post it so ya'll can get your fix. I will be re-editing it sometime this week, mainly to clean it up and check my grammar and phrasing. Ignore the mistakes this time, I figure ya'll would rather have a poorly written something than be left with nothing this week. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Making no Profit.**

**Chapter 8: Training and unusual events.**

Harry and Hermione had little luck that night with separating from each other. The most they managed was little more than a full minute apart before their hands were drawn together by some unseen force. They'd ended up falling asleep in a tangle of arms and legs with Hermione's head on his chest. The next morning however posed an even more interesting situation.

"Come on you two get up. I'm afraid there is some unpleasant business we need to try to attend to this morning," Madam Pomfrey said opening the curtain of the one window their corner had. "You both were out for nearly a week and even though we can scourgify most of your dirt away I'm afraid it's no substitute for a real bath."

Hermione instantly turned crimson and Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. "But how are we supposed to manage that! We only managed to not touch for a minute or so last night!" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Well I daresay you two ARE married now. The Headmaster assures me that the bond will keep you from anything inappropriate for many years to come. I'm afraid it's a simple necessity. Lack of basic hygiene can lead to many nasty diseases as I'm sure you understand. The headmaster thinks that after a full night together you should be able to manage to get undressed and in the water discreetly. There you can sit back to back," the nurse explained in her no-nonsense matter-of-fact voice.

Harry and Hermione climbed out of the bed together still clinging each other's hands tightly. They noticed a big bathtub had been set-up in the middle of their room which they eyed warily. It looked inviting and warm and had a thick layer of bubbles across its surface. Currently a curtain was run right along the middle of it, but once they got in there would be nothing separating them. Madam Pomfrey slipped out of the room leaving it up to them to sort out the details.

"Okay," Hermione began, "Lets separate and undress as quickly as possible. I'll get in first and once I'm in you get in and sit with your back to me. I swear Harry when we get our telepathy back I'm going to be looking at this memory myself! So you'd better behave!"

Harry laughed at the absurdity of the situation and at Hermione's indignation of it. They quickly separated and dashed to their respective sides. Hermione undressed quickly as she could feel her desire to be next to him growing quickly. In a mad dash she nearly jumped into the tub and closed her eyes tightly. A moment later she felt Harry awkwardly climb in behind her and scoot back until their backs were touching. Relief flowed through her body as she finally relaxed enough to enjoy the nice hot bath. They sat in silence as they proceeded to clean themselves. The direct skin to skin contact was amazing for both of them. It was much more satisfying than their usual cuddling and hand-holding.

"Whenever you're ready Hermione, I'm done," Harry finally said breaking the silence. Hermione had just finished herself and was just enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

"Okay, but I'm sort of afraid it will be harder than it was getting in…" she admitted quietly.

Harry nodded dumbly before he realized she couldn't see him, "Yeah… what should we do?"

Hermione sighed deeply before answering, "Well get out and make sure you have your bits covered as quickly as possible. Really it's not much different than a bathing suit for me, so I shouldn't be too embarrassed if it gets to be too much. If we have to, we can stand back to back and finish dressing."

Harry reached back seeking Hermione's hand, he held it as long as he could as he climbed out. As soon as he was out Hermione jumped out herself and threw on her knickers and training bra. Their plan was unnecessary though as they both managed to get their robes on before the need to touch overtook them.

"Guess Dumbledore was right. That had to take closer to five minutes. That's a lot longer than we managed last night," Harry said as she came around the curtain and wrapped him in a crushing embrace.

Hermione nodded in silence as her mind went over the details. Maybe it was because of their closeness from last night, but she had the embarrassing idea that it might have been because of the more direct contact they'd just shared. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along back to her side of the tub where a comb was laying on the little stand. Grabbing it she squeaked in embarrassment as she noticed Harry's red face. She hadn't taken the time to hide her dirty clothes and her dirty knickers lay quit openly on top of the little pile. She kicked the pile under the tub and dragged Harry back to the bed without a word.

Harry sat next to Hermione as she struggled to pull the knots from her bushy hair. Harry knew that she hated this ritual; she had always had thick unmanageable hair. He reached over and started rubbing slow gentle circles on her back as she fought with the comb again and again pulling it through her long hair. Finally she broke the silence.

"Well let's talk it out then, that's what we always do. Nothing has changed really. You're still you, I'm still me. I just so happen to have a new last name is all," she said with a hint of a grin on her face.

Harry smiled before he said, "Are you really okay with that Hermione?"

Hermione stopped combing and turned to look him in the eye, "Yes Harry, I am. I won't deny I feel a little cheated out of a wedding. But I'm sure we can make up for that someday. Still I think Dumbledore is right, in public I'll still be Hermione Granger. It's not that I'm ashamed of being your wife, but it'll cause all sorts of questions. Maybe when we turn fourteen and we can 'officially' get married we'll discuss it again."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah I think you're right. I don't think the 'just friends' thing is going to work anymore though. I know Dumbledore said within a week we'd be able to attend classes again, but I don't think we'll be able to keep from holding hands and such like we used to for a long time now."

Hermione reached over and gave Harry a long slow kiss before answering, "If that is your clumsy way of asking me to be your girlfriend officially then I'll accept."

Harry grinned and pulled her down on the bed cuddling against her. "I guess you're right Hermione, nothing much really has changed. Let's get practicing; I want to be able to get back to class as soon as possible."

0

I was much later that evening when Dan and Abby came into the room. Harry and Hermione were sitting on opposite ends of the bed with slightly pained expressions on their faces. When they noticed the older couple arrive they grabbed each other's hands and slid closer together.

"Hey mum, Hey dad," Hermione greeted them smiling broadly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said staring at the floor.

"Enough of that now Harry," Dan immediately said, "I know a lot has changed but you're still to call us Dan and Abby. We have quite a few things to talk about but know first and foremost our opinion of you has not changed one little bit."

Harry nodded in understanding as Dan and Abby came and hugged each of them warmly. Harry was glad they still liked him, but it was a bit awkward still.

"Now then first off, how are you all feeling today?" Abby asked as Dan sat down on the bed next to theirs. Abby sat next to him and leaned into him. Hermione grinned at them, she thought about how many times her and Harry had sat exactly like that.

"We're good," Hermione answered, "We've come a long way since last night. It's safe to say if one of us needs the loo we can manage with far less embarrassment now."

Dan laughed loud and deep as Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Well thanks goodness you're alright. You gave us quite a scare you know. The Headmaster kept telling us you were okay and healthy, but still you were out for six days," she said.

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened as they heard this. With everything else going on they'd never bothered to wonder how long they had been unconscious. "Well we're fine now Mom. You don't need to worry about us, we'll be okay. Never better really," Hermione said squeezing Harry's hand gently.

"It's a father's job to worry about his little girl," Dan said switching from jovial to serious in the blink of an eye. "That's part of what we came here to talk about today. I know this is going to be terribly embarrassing for you, but really there is no way around it. Harry did your aunt and uncle ever have 'the talk' with you?"

Harry shook his head quietly. Dan quickly explained the 'birds and the bees', and when he finally finished Harry more closely resembled a cherry than an eleven year old boy.

"Now the Headmaster explained that the bond would prevent you from doing certain 'things' until your bodies were more mature. However, as your bodies are now maturing at a much faster rate, we don't know exactly when that aspect of your relationship will become an option. Normally I would say wait until you're married. Unfortunately that option is out the window, so I'll be blunt," Dan said taking a deep breath.

"Hermione, if we become grandparents while you're still a teenager, there will be hell to pay. I'm telling you this, because we know how mature and responsible you have always been. Harry, we might understand this Soul-Bond, but don't think for one minute your little stick can protect you from a father's wrath!"

Harry and Hermione both simply nodded in agreement. Dan grinned, having felt that his fatherly duty had been completed, he relaxed again. "Now Harry, we want you to know that we don't blame you. We may not have a choice but to accept this, but considering the alternatives… well you did save our daughter's life. We want you to be a part of our lives. Truthfully we had already discussed looking into the situation with your aunt and uncle. Some details need to be sorted out, but I think it's safe to say you don't need to worry about them anymore, okay son?"

Harry looked up for the first time since the conversation had begun. "Thank you so much. I… well I guess I'm not really good at this stuff, just… yeah. Thanks," Harry stammered before hanging his head again. Hermione hopped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry as he gently sobbed into her shoulder. Nobody but her would ever know exactly how much those word's had meant to Harry. No one would ever know just what kind of hell he'd been through. But she did.

Abby silently wiped a tear from her face.

It was several hours before the Grangers had left the young couple. They'd promised to visit again, but they had already missed a lot of time back at the clinic. Harry and Hermione had given up on keeping separated and both were quietly practicing the Lumos spell. This had turned out to be a lot easier than trying to be separate as they learned to moderate and control their increased magical cores.

Hermione lay her wand down and closed her eyes in thought. Something was bothering her. Harry could tell she'd been pondering something for the last little while, but he knew she'd talk to him about it when she was ready. Suddenly she sat upright and craned her head around to glance at the fiery bird on their head rest.

"Fawkes, can you see if Dumbledore can come see us? I think I have a few questions he might can help with," she asked. The bird gazed at her a moment before disappearing. A moment later the bird popped back in with a little puff of smoke and nodded it's head at her.

"What's up?" Harry finally asked as they waited on the Headmaster.

Hermione blushed fiercely and just shook her head refusing to look Harry in the eye. Harry shrugged and sat up as well waiting. It wasn't long before the Headmaster came into their room, his purple robs billowing in behind him.

"Fawkes popped in, I'm assuming you wished to speak with me?" the Headmaster asked smiling down at the young couple.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said, shifting around to look at him and putting on her serious face. "I have a… theory about something, and I wanted your input. It's… a little embarrassing."

Dumbledore just looked into her eyes before nodding gently. "No worries my dear. I daresay you both know far more about what's going on than I do. I would be most interested in anything you would like to suggest when it comes to the bond."

Hermione frowned a moment trying to decide how to approach the subject. Realizing it would take more thought to approach she asked another question to give herself time to word it correctly. "Why is that by the way? Why is so little know about this?"

Dumbledore smiled broadly. He'd been expecting this question soon. "Well really it's simple. In the last two thousand years or so, only three Soul-Bonds have occurred. The first happened about 17 A.D. to a reclusive couple who simply refused to talk about it. The next one occurred around 897 A.D. and was between two prominent and well known people of that time. They recorded some of their experiences and luckily, that book has been preserved and hidden deep within the Department of Mysteries. Unfortunately after many requests, they have refused to allow me to actually remove the book from the department, but most of my confirmed knowledge comes from it. The third couple was not discovered until sadly, fate took them from us."

Hermione nodded but didn't seem quit convinced. "Thank you, but that's not really why I asked you to come. Did anything in the book… suggest… that more… direct contact… would help the bonded adjust faster?" she asked picking her words carefully.

Dumbledore looked deeply into her eyes again as he thought about her question. "No, not directly. But, in that day and age the world was a different place. It was not uncommon then for children barely older than you to become legally married. It COULD be assumed that their nights were spent… less encumbered shall we say? Can I ask what brought this theory to mind?"

Hermione blushed crimson again and couldn't bring herself to meet the Headmaster's gaze as she responded, "Well it's just little things really. For instance we feel better holding hands than simply sitting side by side. Also, the bath this morning where we sat back-to-back. It was much easier getting out after the direct contact, than it was getting in after sleeping together all night."

It was Harry's turn to blush now as he finally understood exactly what she was suggesting. He'd been a bit lost at their guarded conversation but now that he had caught on he had to agree. It had felt better right after their bath. All day together holding hands they had barely managed to beat the time it had taken them to get dressed after the bath.

Dumbledore nodded to himself before answering, "I think this is simply a case where we will have to go by trial and error. Unfortunately so little is known." Dumbledore waved his wand summoning a leaf of parchment and a quill from his office. "I think perhaps Mrs. Potter that it might be best for you to record things like this. It could become invaluable to future generations. As it is, I cannot 'give' you permission. However, I can say that as a magically married couple, we cannot 'prevent' you from sleeping however you choose to."

Hermione blushed a little deeper as the Headmaster handed the parchment and quill to her. A few moments passed and sensing the conversation was at a close Dumbledore nodded at them and left their little sanctuary. Hermione sighed a little looking at the hands, one holding Harry's hand and the other holding the writing material. With a final nod to herself she leaned over to kiss her husband.

"Well I think we need to test this before sooner rather than later. If that's alright with you."

Harry blushed deeply but simply nodded.

Hermione hesitated a moment before growling at her nervousness. With true Gryffindor courage she stood and pulled her robes over her head leaving her standing with her back to Harry in nothing but her knickers and training bra. Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head but he followed her example and stood off the other side of the bed disrobing his self. He stood there a moment before saying, "Together then?"

Hermione took a deep breath calming herself not realizing Harry couldn't see her absently nodding her agreement. "On three then."

"One. Two… THREE!" they said together as they turned to face each other for the first time like this. They each took a moment to eye the other before locking eyes. Hermione stood there looking into his eyes. She hadn't bothered trying to cover herself any more than her unders were. To her this was a necessary part of their future anyway. She knew she loved him, loved him so much it hurt. They had to get used to this someday and it might as well be now.

Harry has never taken much thought to what girls looked like under their clothing but nothing could have prepared him for how… soft she looked. He stood there head held high under her appraising looks. To him it was a simple matter of courage; courage to expose his body to her for the first time. He watched as her eyes roamed over a few scars he had acquired from his 'punishments' at the hands of his uncle.

With a smile Hermione patted the bed near the headboard, knowing Harry would sit where she indicated. He crawled onto the bed and sat there cross-legged letting her direct him. With a quick nod she climbed in the bed with him, laying a warm hand on his calf. With a gently pull, he spread his legs and she sat with her back to his chest and leaned into him. Harry wrapped his arms loosely around her sides and placed has hands flat on her stomach.

Both of the shivered at the contact they were awarded in this position. Things like arousal and passion meant little or nothing to them. Their minds reeled in an attempt to name these sensations. Pleasure, Comfort, Love, Warmth, but most of all… Rightness.

"I love you Hermione," Harry finally said as the initial warmth had finished making its way through his system.

Hermione sighed deeply wiggling back putting as much of herself against him as possible. "I love you too Harry. I've loved you for a while you know. Before this bond took hold completely, I loved you. I don't know exactly when, but I've known it for a while now."

Harry didn't respond. He simply pulled her back wrapping his arms around her slender abdomen. He mentally marveled at how she could feel even softer than she looked. He nuzzled her hair aside exposing a bare spot on her back larger enough to rest his cheek on and sighed deeply taking in the smell of her lavender shampoo. They had done nothing vigorous all day, and even though it had been many hours since their bath the smell filled his mind. With a smile he settled in, as he could already hear the scratching of the quill on the parchment. Something told him she'd definitely be making a note that direct contact, was much much better.

0

Harry woke the next morning feeling better than he had his entire life. They hadn't stayed up very long after getting comfortable last night. Hermione had recorded everything she could remember about the bond; in as much detail as she could. She'd occasionally ask for Harry's input, but after little more than a few half murmured answers she had let the matter go. Harry guessed it was well past breakfast time, but as he felt the weight of his wife slung so carelessly across him he dared not move. He took a moment to simply revel in the sensation and was deep in thought when he felt a buzzing sound in his head.

At first it simply felt like a fly in the room that he couldn't quite see. It wasn't annoying; it was simply drawing his focus away from his own thoughts. He tried to quiet his mind and focus on it. Somehow the sound was vaguely familiar and yet it was also so foreign. It carried a certain sense of DejaVu for lack of a better way to explain it. He cracked his eyes open, carefully scanning the room. The buzzing was growing louder and he felt Hermione's breathing shift as if she was slowly wakening.

Harry frowned deeply. Whatever the sound was, was clearly messing with Hermione's sleeping. He squinted and tensed at the sound grew steadily in volume. With a sudden jolt something clicked in his mind and his body jerked waking Hermione completely from her dreams.

"Mmm whatsit Harry?" she asked curling her head back into his shoulder planting a kiss on his jawline.

"Wake up Love I need to try to something," he answered shifting out from under her slightly. With a grumble and stifling a yawn Hermione rolled back onto her side and opened her eyes looking at her husband. She had a fleeting moment of panic at seeing him in nothing but his boxer shorts, but it passed as soon as she remembered why he dressed so lightly.

She watched him intently as he looked deep into her eyes and seemed to be concentrating. She felt something faintly pulling at her attention. Similar maybe, to that feeling that somebody was watching you. As soon as she focused her mind on that feeling though something very unusual happened and she nearly jumped off the bed in her shock. Very clearly she heard Harry's voice but he hadn't moved his lips! **Can you hear me?**

**Harry?!**

**HERMIONE! I hear you now, in my head. It's like I can hear what you're thinking!**

**The Telepathy! It's kind of like when we were trapped in our minds, only not as… intense.**

**Yeah I woke up this morning, and I kept hearing something. I thought maybe it was a fly or something it was a steady buzzing. It got louder and louder and I suddenly realized it was your voice!**

**I felt you more than heard you at first but as soon as I focused on 'listening' I heard you plain as day.**

**Wow, I wonder how this works?**

**I don't know. Let me try something.**

Hermione seemed to be thinking about something but Harry just frowned. He couldn't 'hear' whatever it was she was thinking. She grinned mischievously for a moment and suddenly her voice rang clear in his head again. **I think its intent based. All you have to do is mean for me to hear it and I will. **

Harry grinned at her and started thinking to his self in his normal internal dialogue. _I wonder if she can hear this?_ The blank look on Hermione's face already gave him the answer he was looking for. **Can you hear me now?**

**Yep.**

**I think you're right. All I need to do is want you to hear it. Wonder if it's always like this though. There's no way you could have meant for me to hear you in your sleep just a few minutes ago.**

Hermione blushed deeply again and shook her head. She recalled the dream she'd just been having. A sudden inspiration hit her and she thought about the dream again this time intending for him to relive the dream with her. Harry's eyes glazed over momentarily and she already knew she'd been correct. If she wanted to share a memory all she had to do was mean to share it.

Harry had caught a glimpse of him and Hermione standing in front of a large gathering of people. They were many years older and she was quite obviously wearing a wedding dress. Harry chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes playfully leaning across the bed and kissing his wife.

"Well this has sure been an interesting morning," Hermione said as she settled back into his arms.

"I'm assuming the memory thing is the same as the talking?" Harry asked already sure of the answer.

"Yup. All you gotta do is 'mean' for me to 'see' it and evidentally I will. I think we need to be a little more careful with it though. Your eyes kinda glazed over when I did it to you. That didn't happen when we were talking but it did when I sent you that dream."

Harry nodded in understanding, "And the reason I heard you in your sleep it because unconsciously you wanted me to 'be' there with you in that dream."

Hermione nodded in Harry's chest. They both jumped a little as they heard the curtain slide open. Madam Pomfrey grinned at the children laying there. It was so hard to imagine anything wrong about the situation, as they were just lying there so cutely together. She pretended to busy herself in the room as the young couple 'eeped' and grabbed their robes and quickly dressed before sitting back on the bed grabbing each other's hands.

"Good morning children. The Headmaster asked me to wake you. As much as you both deserve a good lie-in, I'm afraid there is evidently some pressing matter that needs your attention this morning," the medi-witch said grinning at them broadly. She came over and checked them over with a cautious eye reading the various magical auras as she cast several diagnostic spells over them.

"Well things seem to be much more stable this morning. Why don't you practice separating for a while and I'll go let the Headmaster know you're awake and ready. I'll have a house-elf bring you some food while you wait."

Harry grinned at Hermione and dropped her hand. He slid away and leaned his head against the headboard. Hermione grabbed her quill and parchment and began scribbling down their newest developments. Soon food magically appeared on the bed in front of them. A pitcher of pumpkin juice appeared next to Harry along with two glasses and he poured a couple of glasses as Hermione picked from the assortment of muffins and danishes on the tray. He handed one to Hermione as she picked a large banana nut muffin off the tray. She smiled and took it as Harry grabbed a chocolate danish for himself. They nibbled and drank in silence; Hermione writing things down as they came to her.

Harry was mostly done with his second danish when the headmaster came into the room with a rather impressive eagle perched on his arm. As soon as he entered the eagle took flight landing in front of Harry lifting its leg. Harry reach down and took the letter from it and tore a bit of his Danish off feeding it to the great eagle. The eagle gobbled it down and flew out the window without so much as a second thought. Dumbledore conjured a comfortable cushioned chair before settling down and watching Harry with an appraising eye.

Harry looked to the Headmaster who simply nodded his approval. Harry turned the envelope over and eyed the wax seal imposed with a capital G over two Halberds. He thought he'd seen this symbol before ay Gringott's but was certain. Setting down his breakfast he reach for his wand and slid it under the seal breaking the wax. Dumping the contents onto the bed a folded letter and a small Medal with the same G over Halberds symbol fell onto the bed. Picking up the letter he began to read it.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

** Congratulations. According to our records we hereby recognize the Bonding of one Mr. Harry James Potter to one Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter Nee Granger. It is our privilege and honor to acknowledge your union. As you are now legally married by Goblin Law, and we hereby extend our invitation for you to join us and review your current holdings and accounts.**

** It is our hope that you and your mate shall come to us at the nearest convenient moment. Many of your accounts have been sealed for many years; as such we request your presence so we can come to an agreement on how best to handle your estates and funds.**

** Located within is a two-way self-anchoring portkey. This will allow you to come directly to our bank and return to the exact spot you left from when you wish to return. Simply hold the medal in your hand and say the password 'Gringott's' and you shall be brought directly to our Diagon Alley Location. Upon arrival simply request a meeting with Griphook.**

**May your riches ever flourish,**

**May your enemies ever suffer,**

**Ragnok, Goblin-in-Chief**

Harry turned the letter over frowning slightly in confusion. Hadn't Dumbledore said he'd removed the copy of the bonding from the Ministry? Harry picked up the medallion twirling it idly before passing the letter to a patient looking Hermione. He turned and looked at Dumbledore who was simply staring at him expectedly.

"They requested a meeting. Something about some sealed account being opened and something about me being married," Harry said simply shrugging at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed deeply. Damned Goblins never missed a trick did they? Dumbledore quickly rethought his options. Honestly he'd tried to find a way around this since the Eagle has arrived but deep down he knew it was pointless. Without a serious reason he couldn't prevent an Heir to an Ancient and Noble house to attend to the running of his accounts. What was the old Muggle saying? If you can't beat em?

Dumbledore put on his broadest smile, "I'd be happy to go with you Harry of course. If I can be of any assistance?"

**NO!** Hermione practically screamed into Harry's mind causing him to jump slightly.

"Err that's alright Headmaster. I wouldn't want to bother you. I'm sure me and Hermione can manage it. The letter only specifically mentioned me bringing her," Harry said, at the mention of the letter Hermione had quickly folded it and shoved it in her robes.

Dumbledore frowned slightly but knew better than to push the issue. It seemed obvious that Miss Gran… Mrs. Potter, hadn't forgiven him yet for keeping information on the bond from them. With a resigned sigh Dumbledore nodded. "Then might I recommend preparing to leave as soon as possible then. It's early still and Goblin meeting are notoriously long. I'll expect you to port back before nightfall. If at any point you do find yourself needing my assistance simply call for Fawkes. Any note you give him he'll bring back directly to me."

Harry nodded at the headmaster and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Gringott's!"

With a pull from somewhere behind his navel Harry and Hermione disappeared from view leaving a sad looking Albus Dumbledore waiting for their return. Albus looked over to his Phoenix and spoke as if to his self, "How in the name of Merlin can things get any worse?"

**A/N: Don't forget I'll be editing and cleaning this up sometime this week. I know it's full of Errors in its current state, but I will get around to fixing it sometime soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy Holidays! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up and ready, with Christmas and my Birthday coming up I'm going to be entirely too busy to write this week. I feel old, thankfully my Birthday being on Christmas maybe not too many people will remind me of how old I actually am LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am also not making anything from writing this. This is for fun and enjoyment only.**

**Chapter 9: Goblins and Discoveries**

* * *

Harry and Hermione landed in a small room in a mess of arms and legs.

"I hate portkeys," Harry grumbled.

Standing quickly and brushing his-self off, he helped Hermione to her feet. Glancing around he noticed the room was completely empty and seemed to be simply a safe place to port in and out. Looking a little lost he led Hermione to the single door and opened it. It led into the lobby and as soon as he and Hermione stepped into the lobby, the door closed behind them and vanished. With a quick look around he walked over to the nearest counter and waited for the goblin to notice his presence.

A few moments passed before the goblin looked up and eyed Harry, "Yes?"

"Ermm, I'm supposed to be meeting with a Mr. Griphook," Harry said nervously.

The goblin sighed in annoyance and stepped back from the counter. Walking to a seeming bare spot on the wall the goblin waved his hand around it and a door appeared. Opening it he turned and looked back at the young couple. More annoyance lined his face as the goblin pointed at the room. Harry and Hermione quickly walked over and entered the room. As soon as they entered, the door closed behind them and vanished.

It was a simple room with a desk and a few chairs around it. Taking a seat they waited patiently until another goblin came in from another suddenly appearing door. As soon as the Goblin entered the room and saw the pair his eyes widened and he bowed low. Harry looked at Hermione who simply shrugged. Neither of them knew that much about Goblins, but one thing that they did know was they didn't often bow to anyone.

"My pardon Master Potter. I did not realize it was you I was being summoned to attend!" the goblin said quickly.

"It's alright. We didn't wait very long," Harry replied truly at a loss. The goblin straightened and eyed Harry curiously.

"My name is Griphook. I was assigned to go over your Family's affairs with you Master Potter," the goblin said as he walked over to what appeared to be a muggle filing cabinet. Waving his hand over the cabinet he opened it and took out several items. Placing the stack on the desk the goblin sat down and took first the thinner of the two books off the stack.

"First, for security measures, I'll need you to verify your identities. A drop of blood each on this sheet of parchment please," the goblin said, laying a parchment on the desk between the Potters along with a very thin and sharp looking needle. Harry reached out and pricked his finger dropping a single drop of blood onto the parchment; it glowed orange for a moment, and again as Hermione dropped her own drop of blood onto it. With a nod Griphook waved his hand over it. Instantly the names Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger appeared on the parchment. With another nod the goblin opened the book and began to talk.

"This here is the accounting of your Trust vault. Currently it is at maximum capacity of twenty-five hundred Galleons and it is set to refill in two days' time. The last, and oddly only, withdrawal was shortly before the beginning of your school year. Is this information correct as far as you know it?" the goblin asked looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

"Err yeah, I took some from it to buy my school supplies I guess," Harry answered shrugging off the goblins gaze.

The goblin nodded and set the folder aside before grabbing the other folder which was at least a hundred times as thick as the previous. Opening the folder the goblin looked over it before speaking again. "This is the accounting of the Potter Family Vault. Currently you have a total balance of twenty-four Million Galleons. Roughly fifteen Million Galleons in liquid assets such as Coins, Bonds, and Stocks. The remaining nine Million Galleons are hard assets such as Properties and Heirlooms."

Hermione turned a delicate shade of green as the Goblin read off these numbers and Harry felt a serious influx of panic slid his way over their bond.

**Hermione, are you okay?**

**Harry… do you have any idea how much money that is?**

**No. Not really Love.**

**Harry the going exchange rate before fees is roughly ninety-three pounds per Galleon. Harry you're a BILLIONAIRE!**

Harry gulped and began turning a little pale himself. The goblin waited patiently unsure of exactly how to proceed now, finally as his clients seemed to be recovering from the shock, the goblin continued. "Master Potter, am I to assume you did not realize the size of your family's estate?" mutely Harry shook his head. The goblin nodded and excused his self from the room for a moment. A few minutes later the door re-opened and 4 rather large and hairy bug-bears stepped into the room each standing in a different corner. Moments later the largest goblin Harry had ever seen walked into the office flanked by two more of these enormous creatures. Griphook stood silently nearby, but his eyes never left the floor.

"Excuse me Master Potter; I'm sorry to come unannounced. My name is Ragnok, and I'm the Goblin-in-chief of the Goblin Nation. Let's get right to it shall we? How much do you know about Gringott's?" the large goblin asked without any hint of an accent at all.

"Well honestly, I don't know anything sir," Harry answered meeting the large goblins piercing gaze.

Ragnok seemed to consider this a moment before continuing, "Normally with a wizard of your age, a solicitor is arranged to handle the account until you come of age. However the day before your parents deaths the very solicitor they had chosen was unfortunately murdered by Death Eaters. They never had time to set up a new solicitor and as such the Family account has been held in stasis, simply drawing what interest it could on its own merits. It has flourished some yes, but I'm sorry to report that some of the stocks in the account are near useless as well. Without a solicitor to manage them, some of them simply floundered. While the account has done well enough, oversights like this has literally cost your family hundreds of thousands in lost assets. If you like I can arrange a list of suitable solicitors, if you are uncomfortable making your own decisions about the current assets?"

Harry thought about this for a moment before responding, "Can't the goblins simply do it for me?"

Ragnok eyed Harry intently, after a few moments he answered, "We could… However no Wizard has ever… trusted us to handle their accounts before. Naturally we handle our own, but never before a Wizard's."

Harry thought about this for a moment before answering, "Can I trust you then Ragnok?"

Ragnok considered this deeply before answering, "If you so wish Master Potter. With any investments there are risks of course, but we Goblins do find ourselves in a unique position of being very aware of the fluctuations and trends of the markets. The normal rate for such a service with a wizarding solicitor is ten percent of the earned income; however, since you are extending a great service and trust to us, we will gladly do so for seven percent."

Harry nodded and stood extending his hand to the goblin. Ragnok looked at his hand carefully before reaching out and grasping for a firm handshake. "I think we have an agreement, and since we're to be partners, I insist on being called simply Harry," Harry said smiling at the chieftain.

Ragnok grinned a toothy grin, "I think Harry that we are both assured a bright and very wealthy future together. Now if I may I have a few other things I would like to discuss with you."

Harry nodded and returned to his seat as Ragnok made his-self comfortable in the chair behind the desk. "Now then Harry, am I to assume that you were raised in the muggle world? Little is known about your location after the downfall of Lord Voldemort."

Hermione shuddered at the goblins use of the name, but Harry simply nodded his answer to the goblin. Ragnok noticed Hermione's reaction and explained, "We, of the goblin nation, have little fear of a name my lady. Do not doubt that we fear that wizard, but to fear is his name seems to be a human problem."

Hermione nodded, but remained silent. Ragnok simply continued, "Now, Harry. I had sincerely hoped I would not have to be the one to explain such things to you, but I feel… honor-bound… to inform you of your status in the world. Are you aware of the fact that the Potter family is considered Noble in the wizarding world?"

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione gasped, clutching at Harry's hand, "Erm, no sir, I wasn't aware of that at all," Harry finally muttered.

Ragnok leaned forward templing his clawed fingers as he observed the Harry, "Nobility in the wizarding world is considerably different than the muggle world. Nobility in the wizarding world has little to do with royalty or crowns, and more to do with bloodlines and feats. Suffice to say somewhere in your family history someone did something worthy of earning your nobility. The Potter's have a long history of being defenders of the light."

Harry simply eyed the goblin in disbelief. Harry knew nothing of his family history, and silently promised to fix that as soon as he could. Ragnok allowed Harry to absorb this before he continued, "As the Scion of a Noble house you are allowed certain… privileges. You should have been made aware of this as soon as you entered the magical world. Frankly, as it has been kept hidden from you seems to be more by design than accident, I would choose my friends carefully."

Hermione's eyes instantly hardened as the understood the subtle hint in the goblin's words. Harry simply nodded before asking, "What are these privileges?"

Ragnok eyed Harry intently again. Harry was beginning to wonder if this was a conference, or more of an interview, before the goblin continued, "There are many, some more obvious than others. Most of them aren't truly available to you until you are at least fourteen years of age; primary among them, your ancestral seat on The Wizengamot."

Harry eyed the goblin carefully as the pieces began to settle into his brain. Each piece separately might not mean much, but together things seemed to paint a pretty grim picture n Harry's mind. Following the bond Harry felt similar feelings coming from Hermione. Somebody was trying to control him. By extension somebody was trying to control THEM. Hermione's frown slowly turned into a scowl as she drew her conclusions.

"Sir," she began, "whose responsibility should it have been to inform Harry of his noble status?"

The goblin grinned again flashing his jagged teeth, "It should have been the responsibility of his magical guardian, of course."

"Who exactly IS my magical guardian?" Harry asked, a bit of his underlying anger showing through.

Ragnok turned and opened the filing cabinet Griphook had used earlier. Removing another parchment from it he glanced it over before laying it between them. "Yours is a most peculiar case Harry. Your parents will was never found it seems. The same solicitor who perished the night before your parents death would likely have it arranged, but of record of a will was found in his offices. As such you were given to the only living relatives you have. As they are muggles, you fall into the same by-laws as a muggle-born. As such it is the current Headmaster's responsibility to assume your magical guardianship as soon as you were accepted at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked. It was the same conclusion he'd already reached, but somehow, hearing it was nearly too much to handle. Harry took a deep breath trying to still all of the emotions flying through him as Hermione took control of the conversation.

"Ragnok, if I may be as formal as my husband, are there any laws that say Dumbledore HAD to inform Harry of his status?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no. At least, not until he turns thirteen. The wording of the law simply says it is the magical guardian's duty to inform the child before he reaches his age of majority. Normally seventeen, but as Harry is the last living member of his family line, he is entitled to his full inheritance at fourteen. This is part of why I felt honor-bound to inform him of this. When Griphook informed me that Master Potter, Harry, was unfamiliar with his assets I naturally became curious as to what else he hadn't been told. The Potters are one of the banks biggest accounts, and they have been unyieldingly… sympathetic… to goblins in the past. I could not in good conscious ignore this," Ragnok answered frowning grimly.

"We thank you," Harry said regaining his senses, "and we have a lot to think on now. Is there anything else I should be made aware of at this moment?"

Ragnok shook his head and stood to leave, "Not at the moment Harry, but if you should have any need to speak with me simply request it. Understandably I am a busy goblin, but if I am available then I shall meet with you."

Harry nodded as the chieftain and his guards left in a reverse order to how they arrived. Griphook sat back down behind the desk visibly shaken by the transaction that had just occurred. "Master Potter…"

"Harry, just Harry," Harry interrupted.

"Harry then. I will now explain a few things more in depth to you. Normally, even a Scion of a noble house, would be unable to have access to their family vaults until they are fourteen. However due to the bonding of you and your mate, you are legally an adult in the eyes of the Goblin Nation. Goblin's hold family as very sacred you see. As you are married, you have a family you need to provide for, so that is why your account has been opened to you at such an early age. Located in this box, is the key to your family vault, as well as the secure and permanent portkeys to your family holding. These portkeys are linked to the family only, and as such only you, and your mate can use them." The goblin handed over a medium sized box which Harry opened gingerly. Inside was an old battered key, which Harry put into his pocket, and six identical rubies. Each ruby had a label underneath it which Harry guessed gave the name of the property and password to activate the portkeys. Closing the box he handed it to Hermione to hold.

"Griphook, may I ask a question?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, whether you realize it or not you just made me your wizarding account manager, which I should say, I am honored by. Anytime you have any need of assistance you just need to ask for me. As I am the ONLY wizarding account manager in Gringott's, I'll always be available to you. Also as this is now going to be my sole position and job I assure you I'll have plenty of time to watch the markets for profitable stocks and such," Griphook said with a slightly evil grin.

Harry returned the grin before answering, "Am I to assume that my Trust vault is filled to the twenty-five hundred Galleon maximum on a regular basis?"

"Yes, Harry, every month it is refilled. This essentially acts as a monthly allowance for all your personal needs," Griphook answered.

Harry thought for a moment. "I wish to setup and identical second trust vault. Same twenty-five hundred limit, on the same refill schedule, for my wife Hermione."

"Harry NO!" Hermione said speaking up for the first time since this whole meeting began, "I don't need or want your money!"

Harry shook his head at Hermione, "No Hermione I'm doing this. The goblins have the right of it, you're my wife now, and I need to support you. It's either this or I split the Family Vault in half and divide it between us."

Hermione huffed loudly and crossed her arms, "I guess there's no arguing with you then?"

Harry shook his head, "No, you might not look at it this way, but try to see it from my point of view. You're my wife, albeit unusual circumstances, and you're family now. We're responsible for each other now, and what's mine is yours."

Hermione tried to frown but Harry could have sworn there was a smirk hiding just in the corner of her lips.

Harry nodded at Griphook who pulled a piece of parchment from one of the drawers on the desk. After a few signatures and another drop of blood each, a key appeared on the parchment. Harry handed it to Hermione who placed it in one of her pockets.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Harry?" Griphook asked as he filed away the paperwork for the new vault.

"Is there any way we can access our money remotely?" Harry asked.

Nodding the goblin reach into yet another drawer of the desk and pulled out two identical money pouches. Harry added a drop of blood inside his and Hermione did the same inside of hers as the goblin explained them.

"These hold two hundred Galleons at any given moment. There is a fifteen minute refill initiated after any withdrawal from them. If you need to make a purchase of over two hundred Galleons then most places will accept a Bank-Draft from the name Potter."

Harry attached the pouch to his robes and started thinking about anything else he might need to do. He still needed to visit his Family Vault, but he'd try to do that this summer sometime. He was about to say his farewell's when he had another idea. "Griphook can I ask a favor?"

"You know you may Harry," Griphook said grinning once again.

"Can you make me two fully detailed bank statements? Send one to me at Hogwarts and send another to my wife's parents in London? I trust you fully to act as solicitor for my account, but I would like to go over it myself so I can understand it better." Harry said as he stood.

"Of course Harry, I have already intended to send one to you, but I shall also forward another to the Granger residence. Oh and one last suggestion? The portkey you have will work anywhere in Diagon Alley, might I suggest a quick trip to Flourish and Blott's? I'd recommend picking up a book or two about wizarding customs, goblin customs, and maybe a few about wizarding laws. Make sure at least one of them has information on emancipation laws, as that may be something you should look into. Knowledge is power after all. Don't mistake me, you acted honorably today considering, but knowing customs never hurts."

Harry nodded as he led Hermione towards the door, "Thank you Griphook, I may just do that."

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked the aisles in Hermione's favorite store in the world for a while when Harry suddenly had an idea. With a quick kiss and an "I'll be back." Harry slipped out the door and wandered up the street looking for the shops he needed. His first stop was 'Elisha's Enchanting' where he bought a pair of Bottomless Book-bags. These were enchanted with 'undetectable extention charms' along with 'featherlight charms' and various charms to prevent theft. Then he made his way to the Diagon branch of 'Madam Jenkin's Just-So Jewelry'.

He was greeted at the door by a lovely young woman named Jessyca, "Anything I can help you with dearie?"

"Maybe, it depends. Can I ask first how much you value discretion with your customers?" Harry asked innocently.

Jessyca smiled at him genuinely, adopting a more professional attitude, "I assure you sir, if you need discretion then your visit will be as if you were never here. We get all sorts through here, young lords and ladies buying trinket's for secret lovers. It's a well-known fact that discretion is the simplest and most complete service we can provide."

Satisfied with her answer Harry glanced along the row of rings in the jeweler's case. Noticing his glance she proceeded to offer her opinion, "You seem a bit young to be looking for an engagement ring dearie, so can I assume you're looking for something more like a promise ring?"

Harry nodded with a sly smile on his face, wondering what the woman would think if she'd known he was already married. "Yes exactly, I'm hoping to find a small simple band with perhaps an emerald on it. I'll need it to be un-noticeable as well to anyone but my lady and myself. I want it to be elegant yet simple, after all someday I'm hoping to propose properly, and I don't need something that'll outshine THAT ring."

Jessyca grinned and pulled out a rack of rings that Harry hadn't noticed before, odd because he'd been looking right where she'd reached for it moments ago. He looked over the rings until he found the perfect one. It was a thin platinum band with a solitaire emerald surrounded by the tiniest most fragile looking diamonds he'd ever seen. It was petite and perfect and fifty-eight Galleons later, it was his. It was when he was digging in his pouch that the expected reaction occurred.

"You're Harry Potter!" Jessyca nearly screamed, noticing the scar for the first time.

Harry sighed deeply laying the Galleons on the counter, "Yes ma'am, and that is exactly the reason I asked for some discretion…"

"Sorry…" she whispered still clearly in awe.

"I understand, but I hope 'you' understand. I'd prefer to not read about me purchasing a simple ring in the paper tomorrow, especially considering I plan on using this shop extensively in the future…" Harry trailed off letting the girl process his promise.

"Oh no sir, won't hear a peep from me. My Mum is the owner, and she'd never forgive me for losing such a promising customer. I'm sorry, truly, it's just not every day I sell a ring to Harry Potter," she answered quickly. "I meant what I said Mr. Potter, and I promise to handle this, and any future transactions, very discreetly."

With a small nod he left and headed back to Flourish and Blott's. Hermione smiled as he entered holding the book bags and with the ring secreted away in his pocket. Hermione had a small stack of books balanced on top of the portkey-box she was still carrying from Gringott's. She'd found three books on old wizarding customs. One rather thick book about wizarding laws which, had a section on emancipation. Sadly she only found one book on goblin customs, which annoyed her to no end.

"You'd think there would be more information on goblins. I mean they guard our money, why wouldn't we want to learn how to treat them respectfully…" she muttered

"I'm not sure," Harry answered. "Maybe it's another one of those things that is usually passed down from family."

Hermione frowned deeply but nodded her acceptance of his reasoning. Overall it was a good load so she paid the elderly man at the till. Harry took the portkey box and put it in his bookbag and handed Hermione her bag. She slid the books inside and went to heft it up, nearly stumbling as she did.

"Sorry," Harry explained, grinning, "It's charmed to be weightless. Should have warned you I guess."

Hermione simply chuckled at her own clumsiness as they made their way to the exit.

"Anywhere else you wanna go before we head back love?" Harry asked taking Hermione's hand as they walked outside the shop. Hermione looked up and down the Alley curiously. It had been a long day already it seemed. They'd only been gone a few hours but it was a very heavy and busy few hours. Hermione shook her head but also made no indication that she was ready to leave. They walked down the alley looking in on the various shops until Hermione spotted Madam Jenkins. Hermione grinned and fingered her Unicorn pendant lovingly, but made no attempt at entering the store.

Harry jerked his head when they got to 'Elisha's Enchanting' and led Hermione inside.

"Here's where I found the book-bags love," Harry explained pointing at the pegs along the wall, which held various forms of purses and bags and such.

"Back again?" asked the aged witch who'd sold the bags to Harry earlier as she came in from a back room.

"Yes'm, just wanted to show my girlfriend where I got them from. She was buying books earlier and I figured she'd need something to carry 'em," Harry explained.

"Aren't you considerate," the old woman said grinning, "Should keep him young miss, hard to find a considerate man Merlin knows."

Hermione smiled as Harry blushed warmly, "I'll think about it."

The old woman grinned at Hermione's teasing, "Well if you all need any help just let me know."

The young couple walked around the shop for a bit, but ultimately didn't find anything they needed at the moment. With a warm smile and a wave goodbye they made their way back out to the alley.

They walked around for about another hour, simply losing themselves in their own thoughts. Harry guessed that Hermione had been feeling a little cramped in their partitioned off corner of the hospital wing. He had to admit it did feel nice to just be walking around with no worries. Harry smiled as they finally made their way full circuit back to the doors of Gringott's.

"Ready to go love?" Harry asked.

"Not really Harry, but we'd better. I'm expecting Dumbledore to be rather nosey about all this when we get back," she answered frowning slightly.

"Why didn't you want him to come with us exactly Hermione?" Harry asked as he fished the portkey medallion from his pocket. "I mean I'm glad, especially with everything we learned, but what made you distrust him before this?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly Harry. Ever since I found out he'd been hiding things from us, I just wasn't sure we could trust him, you know? I know he thought it was for the best, but I think we're smart enough to figure things out for ourselves. Now that we know he hid more than the knowledge about our bond from us, I'm doubly glad." she said smiling warmly up at Harry.

"I wonder why he didn't tell me about any of that before. I mean I kinda understand the bond thing, he said he didn't want us to feel 'forced' to be together. But what was his reasoning for keeping me in the dark about my lordship or whatever you call it?" Harry mused aloud.

"I'm not sure Harry, but I plan on being real careful when we explain everything to him when we get back. I get the feeling we should keep it to ourselves for now…" she trailed off.

Harry nodded silently. Wrapping his arm tightly around Hermione he held the medallion out for her to touch. Firmly saying "Gringott's" they portkeyed away, leaving Diagon Alley behind.

* * *

As soon as they got back Hermione and Harry were engulfed in a massive four-way hug with Hermione's parents. Fawkes had disappeared as soon as they arrived and Harry knew Dumbledore would be joining them soon. Stashing their new book bags under their bed he turned and spoke quickly to Dan.

"Dan, we just got back from talking with the goblins. I'm not really good with banking matters so I asked them to send you a copy of my statement… I know you said we could ask you guys for anything, and I really hate to start asking favors already, but can you look over it for me? Maybe go over it with me this summer and help me understand it better?"

Dan nodded and smiled at his new son-in-law. "Of course Harry, I'd love to help you. I'm not sure how things work in the wizarding world, but I imagine that it's not much different than our own banks. Money is money after all, be it Galleons or Pounds."

Harry nodded but their conversation was cut off as Dumbledore came into the room. Eyeing the young couple as they sheepishly made their way back to their bed he smiled before beginning, "Good, you all made it back safely I see?"

Harry nodded before answering, choosing his words carefully, "Yeah, it was really boring truth be told. Basically they consider me an adult because I have a family I have to support. Normally an heir isn't given his vault until he comes of age, but because I'm married now they opened it to me. I don't really understand it at all, but they said they'd help me find a solicitor to manage it for now," Harry half-lied. They did offer that but he felt Dumbledore didn't need to know the details.

Dumbledore nodded his understanding before continuing, "I suspected as much. Don't forget if you need any help with your financial needs you can simply seek me out. It's a heavy burden for a child your age to have to deal with; I might be able to recommend a solicitor or two myself." Dumbledore smiled broadly.

"Thanks sir, but they said they'd take care of it for me," Harry replied hoping the headmaster would let it go.

"Good then, How are thing's going with the bond?" Dumbledore asked.

"Good sir," Hermione answered, "I can't really say the book has been extremely helpful though… I will say it would have been nice to know some of it in advance, but really it hasn't shed any new light on anything for us. Most of the stuff in it is stuff we could have reasoned out ourselves…"

Dumbledore frowned before replying, "I do hope you will forgive my oversight on the matter. I hope you understand my reasoning… I only want what's best for young Harry. His parents were dear friends of mine."

"I suppose…" Hermione answered simply.

"Now then, I will leave you to enjoy the rest of the evening. Remember to practice with your magic, arrangements are nearly complete in regards to your housing arrangements, and I would like to get you back in class as soon as possible," Dumbledore said before leaving the room.

Harry and Hermione shared a disappointed glance at each other. Harry realized he and Hermione were right, Dumbledore did seem awfully interested in Harry's, rather, their affairs. Frowning Harry turned and looked at Dan, who seemed to be thinking rather curiously on the matter his self. Shaking his head Harry and Hermione began retelling the story of what happened at Gringott's, only leaving out the bit about Harry being noble, to the Granger's. Abby gasped when Hermione admitted exactly how rich Harry was. Dan just grinned and nodded along asking the ocassional question.

"Well Harry I think you did just fine," Dan said as the couple finished their story. "The sooner you get rid of the dead stocks and re-invest the money from them, the better off you are. If the goblins are the center of the wizarding commerce, then I doubt you'd find a better group to handle your finances. Still I'll go over the statement and help you understand better yourself this summer. Any young man needs to understand these things for his self of course, at least enough to know if you're being ripped off or not."

Harry thanked Dan again and the conversation shifted on to dealing with their bond and the future. "So, the Headmaster seems most adamant that you return to Privet Drive this summer Harry," Abby began, "and we wanted to know your thoughts on it."

Harry shook his head as he answered, "No, absolutely not. I know that me and Hermione have to be together, and there is no way I'll let her suffer those idiots."

Hermione grinned and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry Harry, I have a feeling it won't come to that. Don't forget we're married now, we have certain rights we didn't before. I don't think Dumbledore can force you to stay there anymore."

Abby smiled at the couple before continuing, "Harry of course you are welcome to stay with us. We've had a few discussions with the headmaster now, and we've come to accept this bond fully. As long as you're both happy then we won't try to interfere in any way."

"You told me how unfairly you were treated before Harry, we'll do everything in our power to make sure you don't have to go back there again," Dan added.

"Thanks," Harry said, blushing a little.

"It's not a problem, and even though you're filthy rich we still have an agreement to settle. Don't think I'm going to let you simply buy your way outta some manual labor with me this summer," Dan said grinning.

Harry chuckled as he answered, "Wouldn't dream of it, honestly I look forward to it."

"Well guys we have to go, and don't worry about the Dursleys, we have a few things to look into ourselves. I think we might just take ourselves a little trip to Diagon Alley and do some research ourselves," Abby said with a familiar gleam in her eyes. "Where do you think our little girl got her love of research from?"

Harry grinned as Hermione blushed lightly. They all hugged and said their good-byes. House elves brought some dinner up and the two ate in silence as they relived the details of the day in their minds. They comfortably shared their thoughts on certain things using their new telepathic link, learning more and more about how the connection worked.

**I wonder why the headmaster is being so secretive, **Harry wondered.

**I'm not sure. But the more I think on it the more it eats at me, **Hermione thought back.

**I just don't know, and why the Dursley's? Hagrid told me he was the one that took me to them. I know the law said I had to go to my closest relatives, but something still feels off about it.**

**I wonder what your parent's will said? It's well recorded that they were in hiding because they somehow knew 'he' was after them. I'd assume they had a will written out, **Hermione mused.

Harry just shrugged as he took another bite of his dinner. It really had been a long day, and at the end it seemed he had more questions than answers.

**I don't know… **

**Harry? There's something I'd like to talk about… I know it won't be easy, but it's something we have both been putting off.**

Harry sighed laying back already knowing what she wanted to discuss. Hermione curled up laying her head on his chest and snuggling into him.

"The memories I saw when we were bonding… were those the worst?" Hermione finally asked.

"Yes and no, they were the first I think. Some of them were the only, like the one about my parents, I never asked about them again. But the one about Dudley hitting me while Vernon egged him on was the first time that had happened. It was all because he broke his new television. He blamed it on me, saying I tore it up while they were out. Dumb really considering I was locked in my cupboard for three days before he broke it. I'd accidentally beat his grade in math class, anytime I outdid him I'd get punished and accused of cheating. I think the bond wanted us each to understand why we are who we are."

Hermione sent him a mental hug and Harry pushed away his worries. No need to dwell on thing's he couldn't change at the moment, "Well that'll never happen with me and my family, you know that right?"

"Yeah," he softly replied a small hitch in his voice.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said pulling him tighter against her. She knew if she looked up she'd see tears in his eyes, but she also knew he wouldn't want her to see it, so she kept her head on his chest. "I HATE them for what they did to you."

Harry took a deep breath trying to control his emotions, and exhaled a slow shaky breath. "It's okay Hermione, from the looks of things I may not have to worry about it anymore, regardless of how bad Dumbledore wants me to go there. I wonder why he talked to your parents about it? He knows me and you have to be together, there's no way I'm letting you go there."

Hermione nodded against his chest as he changed the topic, "What about your memories? They seemed happy for the most part, but were you really bullied like that?"

"Constantly," Hermione answered, "but it didn't really bother me. I guess it's just part of being me. I've always been a bookworm, ever since I can remember. It's not all learning either, although learning does give me a bit of a… I don't know… a rush I guess?"

"Whaddya mean?" Harry asked.

"Well I read some fiction too sometimes. I just enjoy reading, it's like a good story can take me away, you know? If a book is good enough you can get lost in it, like at the pool. I know they wanted me to go swim and play, but to me I WAS having fun. Sometimes I could relate to the people in the stories better than people around me…"

Harry shifted pulling Hermione up for a kiss, "I understand I think… Sometimes I would day-dream, and if I thought hard enough I could just lose myself for a while. Think about having a real family with my Mum and Dad."

Hermione nodded, "Exactly, I'm glad you understand Harry, I really do love you, you know that don't you? I don't think it's just the bond either. I feel like I was born to love you Harry. I feel like this is everything my life has been leading up to. The first time I looked in your eyes, from that first moment, I knew. Of course my logic side tried to tell me I was being crazy, that love at first sight doesn't exist, but I knew."

Harry smiled and slipped his hand into his pocket pulling out the little box. He'd planned on waiting and setting up something perfect, but somehow he knew that now was the time.

"I think I understand perfectly Hermione. I've never known love, and likely never would have if it wasn't for you. The moment I saw you, I felt it too. I didn't know what to call it, but I've never felt so… warm in all my life. It was like feeling the sunlight for the first time after sitting in the shade. I know that this bond threw a monkey wrench in the order of things but that doesn't really matter now. All that matters is I love you.

Harry slipped out of her embrace and showed her the box for the first time, "I know I promised to try to do things right, and I meant that. This ring is a symbol to always remind you that I'm going to do my best to do it right," he said opening the box and presenting it to her.

Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful…" she whispered softly, taking the box from his hands and examining it.

Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug. Giving her a slow deep kiss he slipped the ring out of the box. Grabbing her right hand Harry slid it onto her ring finger as he made his vow, "I promise you Hermione Granger that regardless of the bond, and regardless of us being technically married, I'm not going to make you lose that part of your life. Someday I'll ask your father for your hand in marriage. Someday I'll ask YOU for your hand in marriage. And if you should agree; then I'll give you the best wedding you can imagine. I Love you."

Hermione couldn't speak so chose instead to tackle Harry back down into the bed and Hug him as hard as she could.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next will be up as soon as I can get to it. At absolute latest it should be a week late tops. Happy Holidays everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Finally we'll be returning some normality to our favorite young couple! At least as normal will ever be for them, Hehe. I haven't had much time for writing lately, work has been exceptionally heinous over the holiday season, working 16 hour shifts doesn't leave much time to write. As such I'm projecting another 2 week till update schedule, after which I hope to return to my weekly occasionally bi-weekly posting.**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time I had a dream that I held the copyright to Harry Potter. Unfortunately it was only a dream, and as such I am forced to write yet again another sentence to tell you all I do not own the characters or world of Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from this story. It's JKs sandbox, I'm just the mean kid who runs around stomping the sand-castles.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A little slice of Home.**

The rest of the week went by slowly. Harry and Hermione started getting their theory and essay homework sent to them in the hospital wing, they would still be behind when they got back to class, but only on the practical side of things. Madam Pomfrey had refused to allow them to brew potions in the hospital wing, afraid that some of the normal patients would be bothered by the fumes.

It was the end of the second weekend in November and the Quidditch season had just started. McGonagall was truly disappointed that Harry hadn't been allowed to play, but at the last minute Fred and George Weasley managed to convince Percy to play seeker. He was horrible at it, and McGonagall claimed the two hundred point loss to Slytherin would haunt her for years, but at least they'd been able to field a team. Harry had wondered what sort of promises had been made to get the more 'prude' like Weasley in the air.

Harry woke with a start. Unlike the previous mornings where Hermione had simply been curled up against him, this morning she was very nearly lying on top of him. One leg was thrown across his and he was all too aware that her 'area' was firmly pressed against on his leg. Even though she had her knickers on the warmth from that area was pleasant, but uncomfortably embarrassing, to Harry. Deciding it might be better to wake her and let her untangle herself than try to shift out from under her he started planting delicate kisses all along her brow.

Hermione moaned and arched her back as she came awake. Unfortunately the arching only seemed to heighten the un-comfortableness of the situation, as it ground her 'area' against Harry's leg. Her eyes snapped open and she blustered awkwardly, trying to make a sentence. Slowly she pulled her legs back and leaned away from Harry, refusing to look him in the eye. Finally with a deep breath she mumbled an apology,

"Sorry erm… yeah…"

Harry laughed, he'd seen her embarrassed before but it wasn't often he'd seen her so embarrassed as to be unable to speak. Pulling her to him he planted a small kiss on her nose, "Hermione its' okay, embarrassing yes, but it's a hazard of sleeping together I guess. Little things like this are going to happen, we just have to over-look them and move on."

Hermione giggled as she realized he was right. Little things were bound to happen and there was no use in getting upset over them. They were married after all.

The young couple went through their new morning routine more comfortably than before. Since they'd started their 'less encumbered' sleeping habits it seemed the bond had quickly begun to stabilize and both were looking forward to returning to class. It was that very subject that brought Professor McGonagall up to visit them this morning. Harry was reading over his Potions book and Hermione was finishing the final touches on her Charms Essay when the elderly woman dropped in.

"Good to see you're keeping up with the work being sent to you," McGonagall said smiling down at them.

"Yes Professor," they answered together in a monotone. They grinned at each other, and McGonagall suspected they'd answered so morosely on purpose.

Smiling at them she continued, "Well the arrangements have been finalized, and I thought we should go over them before we let you two loose on the school again."

Harry and Hermione set their work aside and sat at attention. It was bad enough they'd be taking extra classes to catch up their practicals, the sooner things returned to normal, the better. They'd managed to stay physically apart for four straight hours yesterday, and as they would be sitting next to each other in every class anyway, that was more than sufficient. It was easy to innocuously allow their knees to touch through their robes and such. It wasn't as effective as skin on skin contact, but it did take the edge off.

"Even though they haven't been used in the last hundred years or so; Hogwart's is equipped with rooms designated for married couples. The difficult part has been the fact that we need to keep this quiet for as long as possible. We can't very well have your dorm mates wondering why you never went to bed, in your own beds, for instance," McGonagall said waiting for the young couple to nod their understanding.

"So, at night you will each go to bed in your own beds as normal. We have turned your pillows into permanent port-keys that will take you into your marriage suite for the night. The activation word is 'Potter' so simply go to bed as normal, activate the port-keys, and no one should be any the wiser. Now you can enter and exit the married room normally, if you must, but I'd recommend against making this a habit. Those rooms have been sealed off for some time, and although few would know what they were used for, it wouldn't be impossible for someone to figure out your ruse."

Harry and Hermione nodded again. Having their own space where they could study in peace was definitely a nice thought, not to mention plenty of quiet time for each other.

"Now as we've already discussed; the public story here is that you were both severely injured by the troll. If people get too nosey about the length of your stay here, just say something about nerve damage and direct them to me. You've been gone from classes for two weeks and people are going to be curious," McGonagall said smiling at the young couple. "Lastly it is my understanding that while the depth of your relationship is a secret known only to a few, you do plan on being seen together as a couple now?"

Harry smiled at Hermione, who blushed slightly, and nodded her agreement. They'd decided it would be easier to return if they didn't have to hide simply things, like holding hands. They were going tell anyone who asked that after Harry's heroic rescue attempt they decided to 'see how things would go'. It was a simple enough explanation and should keep anyone from nosing too deeply.

"Oh and don't worry about anyone checking your beds for you at night. As soon as they try to disturb you, they will simply forget whatever it was they needed to see you for. It's a pretty strong compulsion charm, so no one, at least at the student level, should be able to get through it," McGonagall finished as she drew her want and started slowly unraveling the protective wards she'd cast here. A few minutes later Harry stood there able to see the rest of the Hospital wing for the first time since the troll.

"Now some students have tried to visit you both, naturally; In particular young Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. I'll take you now to the normal entrance and exit to your room, and I think you'll be able to make your way back to Gryffindor tower from there," Mcgonagall said leading them out of the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione walked behind her hand in hand as she led them through the castle. Surprisingly they didn't encounter anyone else until they arrived in front of an old tapestry titled 'Chivalrous Deeds' in a rarely used corridor on the third floor. It showed a young knight fawning over a fair maiden with a deceased dragon in the background.

"Purus Amor," Professor McGonagall intoned and the tapestry rolled up revealing a door behind it. Taking an ancient key from her pocket she unlocked the door and it swung open. She then silently tapped the key twice, duplicating it, and handed Harry and Hermione each a copy of it. "Now, know that no one can simply barge in here. This room is like a sanctuary for you, and the only two ways in are this door and your pillow port-keys. You'll find everything you need inside. I'll expect each of you to make your way back to Gryffindor tower within the hour."

"Yes ma'am," Harry and Hermione said together, although the morose tone from earlier was noticeably replaced with a more cheerful attitude.

Without another word McGonagall left and the children made their way inside pulling the door close behind them.

The initial room was large and seemed to be setup much like a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room. On the right side of the room a large sofa dominated the area in front of a small and modest fireplace with a thick furry rug in front of it. Two desks stocked with parchment and quills lined the wall to the left and Harry and Hermione set their book bags down on them. A small table with two chairs sat in the corner; a jug of pumpkin juice, a few glasses, and some pastries were sitting on it. Two doors lined the back wall and a currently empty bookcase sat between them. Hermione turned and hugged Harry warmly giving him a long, slow, sweet kiss. Smiling Harry pulled her tight against him wrapping her in his arms.

"It's all kinda surreal isn't it Harry?" Hermione said as she broke the kiss and buried her head in his chest. "I mean we're really MARRIED! I've only known you a few months now. I guess it didn't quite feel real until we came in here. We have our own ROOM for crying out loud. It's ours! It's all just so much to take in…"

Harry nodded mutely before pulling himself back and looking into her eyes. "Yeah I guess you're right. A part of me wants to apologize, and if I didn't think you'd hit me, I probably would. I know a lot has happened, but honestly I don't think I could be happier."

Smiling warmly, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again, caressing his face with her hand. "How is it you always know just what to say to make me feel better Harry? And don't ever apologize for this, if anything, I should. It's no more your fault than mine, but I think I come out far better than you did in the end. I get the cutest HUSBAND in the world, not even mentioning you're rich and noble, which I don't care about at all, but you're stuck with me, a plain looking bookworm," she said her eyes falling to the floor.

Harry pulled her hand down and held it against his chest. With his other hand he pulled her chin up to look in her eyes again, "Hermione you are anything but plain. You being a bookworm is one of the things I love most about you. You're never more beautiful than when I see you reading your books. I can watch you read for hours, it's one of the most fascinating things in the world to me."

Hermione smiled and pulled him back to the doors. Opening the first, she saw it was a large bathroom. It had two sinks with mirrors, a large bathtub, a medium sized shower, and a toilet. Ignoring a more detailed inspection, she went and opened the other door which led to their bedroom. It was a simple room with the basic amenities. A large old fashioned four poster bed took up most of the space, along with two dressers, and two nightstands, and in the corner was a simple vanity.

Without another word, Hermione dragged Harry over to the bed and pushed him down on it. She smiled down at him as she climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist, settling in and laying forward across him. Harry lay there with an amused smirk, as Hermione stared deep into his green eyes. Her heart beat faster and faster as she slowly lowered her head. Her hair splayed around his head as she slowly and cautiously lowered her mouth to his. Fire crept through their bodies as she sensuously pushed her tongue out, caressing his lips. Little tingles ran across her body as Harry caressed her arm with his hand. Opening his mouth slightly, Harry allowed her tongue in, as he gently caressed it with his own. Hermione gasped lightly at first, as she felt his tongue first reach and caress her own. They tenderly explored each other's tongues and lips for a few minutes before Hermione leaned back and smiled down at him again.

"That's your reward for being the sweetest, most caring boy I've ever met," she said with a slightly triumphant grin. Harry smiled as he pulled her down for a warm and tender hug. Hermione sighed and settled in against him. **I love you, Harry.**

**I love you too, Hermione. Very much.**

Sitting up and rolling off of him Hermione stood and straightened her robes. "Come on, let's get ready to head up. We have a lot of explaining to do, and I expect they'll hound us forever."

Harry grinned and followed her out of the bedroom. Hermione looked around the room deciding what, if anything couldn't wait until their return. With a satisfied nod she made her way to the door with Harry following right behind.

* * *

"So should we walk in holding hands and get it all over with at once or…" Harry asked as they made their way up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione thought this over as they approached the landing with the portrait of the Fat Lady. At the last moment she grabbed his hand and nodded to him. Harry smiled as he led the way through the portrait, with a firm and somewhat possessive grip on Hermione's hand. Some of the girls like Lavender eyed them a little angrily, but it didn't take very long for the room to explode in excitement.

"HARRY, HERMIONE!" everyone shouted as they gathered around, trying to pat backs or shake hands. Through it all, Harry did his best to acknowledge them, and return the handshakes, but he never let go of Hermione's hand. After everyone got the obligatory touch in, Harry made his way over to the couch and sat down with Hermione curled up against his side. None of the boys acknowledged it, but a few of the girls either grinned or huffed accordingly. Harry was hit with what felt like thousands of questions.

"Listen guys, it was nothing really. I just did what anyone would do, and really didn't do a very good job of it. I nearly got myself killed in the process. I came in and saw the Troll attacking Hermione, I tried to cast some spells, but it knocked Hermione out before I could really do anything. Lucky for me it tripped when it charged after me, knocking its self out. Didn't stop the club from flying out of its hand and knocking me out too, but still. It was more luck than anything," Harry tried to explain as they kept pressuring him.

Hermione decided to throw caution to the wind. Without a word she leaned over and gave Harry a quick, but thorough kiss, "Lucky or not Harry, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't come looking for me. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

The boy's just stared as Harry quickly turned blood red. A few of the girls giggled but Lavender looked like she was about to explode, ironic really, considering she chose that exact moment to do just that. "So it is true!" she screamed, "You've been lying to us all along!"

Hermione leveled an impressively cold gaze at Lavender. "Yes! We lied! We kept this a secret until just the right moment! In fact the whole Troll thing was planned too! I mean obviously that's the only explanation right?!" Hermione screamed, coming up off the couch thrusting a finger into Lavender's face, "OR, you can accept the FACT that we went through a very traumatic experience together, and came out of it a little bit closer. Yes we are 'dating' now, or 'boyfriend and girlfriend' or whatever you stuffed up hussies want to call it. What hasn't changed is the fact that it is STILL NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Harry grinned as Hermione stood there facing Lavender. Normally he'd consider trying to calm her down, but Lavender deserved this entirely too much.

"But…" Lavender started.

"NO," Hermione interrupted firmly, "I've told you a thousand times already if I've told you once. He's my best friend, and now he's my boyfriend. There is nothing else you need to know about it. If you don't just shut up and leave us alone, then I swear I'm going to Professor McGonagall!"

Lavender turned red in the face and stood there with her mouth opening and closing, trying to decide how to reply. Finally, with a parting growl, she left making her way up the stairs. Hermione smiled triumphantly as she sat back down curling up beside Harry once again. Harry wrapped an arm around her squeezing her gently, sending warm and proud emotions through their bond.

"Wow," Fred muttered. "Remind me not to get on your bad side there Hermione…"

"Sorry about that, but she's been a pain for months now. She's been accusing us of dating every time I turned around, not that it was, or ever will be, any of her business," Hermione said grinning up at the twins.

"Oh we know," George piped in, "she's not the only one who had ideas on the subject. In fact I think we have a betting pool on it."

"Really though guys," Harry said eyeing George critically, "it isn't anyone's business but mine and Hermione's."

"You'll get no argument out of us!" the twins answered together grinning, "We, unlike some, know when to fight, and when to retreat!"

The rest of the 'Prep Squad' Parvati, Angelina, and Alicia stepped forward next Parvati acting as spokesperson, "We're sorry Hermione…" she stammered, "We know we've been giving you a rough time, but really you're right, it's not any of our business."

Hermione nodded before replying, "Well, alright then. But, I don't want to hear any more about it. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not a gossipy kind of girl. Don't expect me to gush on and on about my relationship with Harry, and I won't be 'kissing and telling' although it's rather obvious we have kissed, as I just kissed him in front of you all, but don't hound me for details and I'll try to forgive you all."

Parvati smiled warmly, "Thanks Hermione, I'll talk to Lavender, but I don't see her coming down to earth as easy as the rest of us. Merlin knows that girl was born to gossip…"

Harry laughed earning him a quick glare from Hermione. "We appreciate that Parv, but I think I agree with you. As long as you three stay out of our business there's no reason we can't get along."

Parvati simply nodded and the three girls made their way up the stairs in pursuit of Lavender.

The 'girl-talk' seemed to have brought the jovial mood to an end, and almost everyone slowly seemed to break away. Harry sat eyeing Ron carefully and Neville seemed to linger nearby not quite sure where he belonged.

"Ronald," Harry stated plainly.

"Don't be like that Harry, I'm sorry I didn't go with you alright. I feel like a right arse over it already. The twins haven't left me alone since they heard about it. I made the mistake of letting them know you'd asked me to go along with you," Ron sputtered.

Hermione looked a bit confused but Harry just shook his head at her. **Later.** "Look Ron, I'm not gonna forgive you right now. I'm tired and a bit sore still, maybe later or something, but not right now, alright?"

Ron nodded and left, heading up to the dorm his self. Neville took the seat Ron had just left and leaned forward, "H-Harry, just wanted to say thanks, you know. I never did thank you for saving me earlier. I wanted to; I just didn't know how is all…"

Harry smiled and nodded at the perpetually shy boy. "Don't worry about it Neville, It was nothing really. It was the right thing to do. I'm just glad you're alright," Harry said extending his hand.

"Well if you ever need anything Harry, I'm here. I owe you one if nothing else," Neville said shaking it.

"No, Neville you don't owe me anything. I'm not some Hero like everyone wants me to be." Harry said frowning slightly.

Neville seemed a bit confused for a moment before nodding. He hesitated a moment before simply settling back in the chair.

Harry sighed and sank back into the couch. Hermione smiled and cuddled a little closer. **That could have went better, and worse, I think** she thought.

Harry nodded and sent his memory of asking Ron to come with him over their link. Hermione frowned but said nothing. To Harry the worst thing imaginable is not helping a friend in need. She kind of understood Ron's side too, but regardless, to Harry it was a betrayal of their friendship.

Hermione grinned as Harry's stomach rumbled. Glancing around for the time she noted it was nearly lunch and she knew they hadn't taken time to eat back in their room. With a grin she stood up and pulled Harry along, "I think we should get on down to lunch. It shouldn't be quite the display we had here, but I'm sure we'll get a few questions at least."

Harry nodded and followed her out holding her hand. They met a few students along the way, and heard a few whispered conversations that were obviously about the hand-holding, but otherwise made it into the hall without any delays. They walked in hand-in-hand, ignoring the expected looks and comments along the way. A few snickers came from the Slytherin side of the hall, but otherwise things were kept to simple muted conversations.

That was until Malfoy and the bookends came for a visit, "So Potter, finally back with us I see. It's a shame really. I was hoping to enjoy a few more meals without the smell of your little mudblood friend ruining my appetite."

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry said warningly as Hermione squeezed his hand under the table.

"Tell me Granger, exactly what did you have to do to get Potter here to hold your hand? We all know you've been doing his homework for him, but I'm guessing that wasn't enough. Come to think of it, I think I saw a few worn spots around the knees of your robe when you walked in. I guess we don't really have to wonder what went on beyond that cornered off section in the hospital wing do we?" Draco said looking down his nose at the pair of them.

Harry started to stand but Hermione beat him to it. A resounding CRACK was heard through the room as Hermione slapped Draco as hard as she could across the face. Harry quickly pulled her back and already had his wand out as Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward.

"You filthy little," Draco started to say, rubbing his already reddening jaw.

"What's going on here?" a voice that could only belong to Professor Snape asked as the strode down the hall, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for holding another student and wand point Mr. Potter."

"But Sir, he insulted Hermione," Harry tried to explain.

"No excuses, Potter. What happened to your face Draco?"

"Granger slapped me, and I didn't insult her. All I did was welcome them back and she slapped me before Potter stood and pointed his wand at me," Malfoy lied smoothly.

"Another fifteen points then for muggle brutality," Snape said sneering down at them, "Now Draco, why don't you head up to Madam Pomfrey and get a swelling reducing poultice. Potter, Granger, regardless of your… upbringings… there is no excuse in picking fights, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Harry answered through gritted teeth.

"Yes what?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered again, still gritting his teeth.

Professor Snape turned heading back towards the head table as Malfoy muttered, "This isn't over Potter, you and that MudBlood whore better watch your step. Next time there won't be a teacher around to stop us."

"I look forward to it," Harry said angrily.

Draco and the bookends turned and left and Hermione pulled Harry back down to his seat.

"Calm down Harry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him get to me like that," Hermione whispered rubbing Harry's back soothingly.

"No Hermione, he was out of line and you know it," Harry replied stabbing angrily at the food on his plate. "Besides, that was brilliant. We would have gotten in more trouble if I had used my wand on him."

Hermione just smiled and continued to rub Harry's back lovingly. Ron came down shortly after and sat across from Harry. Neither spoke much at first, but at least there was no open hostility between them. Neville surprised the both of them when he sat on Harry's other side and the four of them talked about what Harry and Hermione has missed while they were 'locked away'.

"Not much has changed really," Ron said between mouthfuls, "well besides Quidditch starting. Percy's a menace on a broom he is, couldn't catch the snitch if it was right in front of him. Below him either, as that's exactly where it was when the Slytherin Seeker nabbed it."

"How did he end up as Seeker anyway?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell ya, twins made me promise to let them. I'm already in a bad way with 'em at the moment, and I really don't want them to find any more reason to single me out with their pranks. Last week the slipped something in my food and I ended up smelling like a troll for an hour…" Ron answered, paling at the memory.

"Right you are," Fred said from right behind Harry, seemingly appearing from nowhere, "be glad it was only an hour. Consider it a family discount as it were."

"As for our dear seeker-in-training, it was a real pain getting him to play. We had to tap into deep reserves to con him into it," George said grinning from behind Hermione, where he had seemingly suddenly appeared.

"We promised him," Fred started

"That we wouldn't get caught,"

"Pulling anymore pranks,"

"This year!" they finished together.

"Masterful plan really, as we never 'get caught' unless we want to anyway," George said grinning wildly.

"Poor Percy took it to mean we wouldn't actually 'do' any pranks though," Fred said, shaking his head in mock pity.

"He's been boasting to every professor that'll listen how he finally tamed the Weasley twins!" Ron said laughing out loud.

Harry laughed but Hermione chided the twins. Truthfully she thought it was a brilliant trick of words, but her propriety for rules wouldn't let her fully enjoy it.

* * *

After lunch Harry and Hermione roamed the halls for hours just enjoying being anywhere but the hospital wing. They even paid a visit to the library where their little adventure had begun, but everything had been put back in order some time ago. Hermione was annoyed that they couldn't find anything more on goblin customs, but Harry promised to send a letter to Griphook asking for any ideas.

After a quick dinner the young couple excused themselves to 'bed' early claiming to still be a little tired from their time in the hospital wing. It wasn't an excuse that would last long, but Hermione was really excited to explore the room more thoroughly.

Harry made his way to his bed and opened his trunk. He was a bit puzzled at first because it was empty, but then he realized everything must have already been moved to their marriage suite. Climbing into bed and firmly closing the curtains, he picked up his pillow and whispered, "Potter."

Harry arrived with the grace of a drowning monkey much to Hermione's delight. Shaking her head she helped her husband off the floor laughing as he muttered something about port-keys and roller coasters. She settled him on the couch as she made her way around the rooms. She took her book bag off the desk she'd claimed early and started pulling her books out. Setting her school books on the desk she arranged the one's she'd bought in Diagon alley on the bookshelf. "Remind me to get the rest of my stuff from my trunk Harry," she said offhandedly turning to look at him.

"Did you check it before you ported in?" he asked his eyes narrowingly slightly.

"No, why?" she answered.

"Oh, mine was empty when I checked it, I'm guessing they moved our things in here already. Might wanna check the bedroom for whatever it is you need love," Harry answered stretching out on the couch enjoying the fire.

Hermione nodded absently as she made her way into the bedroom. Sure enough two trunks were arranged at the foot of the bed and inside the one on the left she found all of her things. Leaving it open she proceeded to unpack it. She unpacked her clothes and arranged them in her dresser, then unpacked her other school supplies onto her desk in the living room, and finally she arranged her books on the bookshelf in the living room, grinning at the now sleeping Harry.

She stopped and poured herself a glass of juice as she looked around the room and realized exactly how warm and inviting it felt. Unlike the cold stone walls outside, in here everything was somehow softer. Maybe it was just because it was 'their' space now, and she got to share it with the most important person in her life. Shaking her head she finished her juice and went back into the bedroom. She opened Harry's trunk and started unpacking it next. He didn't have any books that weren't school related, and most of his clothes were not fit to be worn. The only exceptions being the clothes he'd allowed her parents to buy for him last month.

She thought back over the memories that had been shared when they were unconscious and frowned. Harry had never before been shown love. The realization stuck her harder than she could have ever imagined. She knew that he'd been mistreated by his family, but never before did she realize exactly how bad it had been. She promised herself that for the rest of their lives, Harry would know exactly how much she loved him.

Shaking her head she unpacked and arranged the rest of his possessions. It was simple, easy work but she enjoyed doing things like that. It allowed her time to think and process all the things that ran through her mind. With a smile she decided to go wake her husband from his nap.

Hermione walked into the common room and bent over the couch admiring a comfortably sleeping Harry. Leaning down she planted a firm kiss on his forehead, and leaned back grinning down at him. His eyes fluttered softly and he opened them trying to focus on the bushy headed witch hanging over him.

"Hey love, sorry. Must've dozed off," he mumbled stirring to sit on the couch.

"No problem," she said coming around sitting next to him. She pulled her feet up under her and sat leaning heavily against him. "I unpacked your things for you by the way. All your stuffs on the right hand side, mine's on the left."

"You don't have to do that for me Hermione," he said with a serious look on his face. "Just because we're married doesn't mean I want you to act like a slave."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him before answering, "I didn't do it because I felt like I had to Harry. I like doing little things like that. You know I'm a very organized person, and I enjoy it. I had never given much thought to marriage before all of this you know. But I do admit I enjoy 'taking care of you' Harry."

Harry thought this over a minute and smiled. He'd never really given any thought to it either, "Well, just so you know I don't 'expect' it of you. I do certainly appreciate it. I just don't want you to feel like it's your job or duty or anything is all."

Hermione nodded and cuddled into his chest, "No I don't feel like it's a duty or job. I just enjoy taking care of you a bit when I can. I always wondered about it with my Mum and Dad honestly. She does most of the housework and such and he usually spends hours in his office going over his finances. You did a really smart thing actually asking him to help you; he's a pretty successful business man. Anyway I guess I sort of see me and you in a similar way someday. Dad never treats Mom like a slave or anything, you should know that, and yet she usually goes about her day acting like the perfect little housewife."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He thought about the future and had to admit she was probably right. Harry had asked her Dad for help with something very similar in mind. It wasn't really a conscious thought, just more of a need to learn how to take care of her. If taking care of little things around the 'house' pleased her, then he wouldn't complain.

"Anyway," Hermione started, "I'm going to have a proper bath. That excuse of a tub we've been forced to use is a poor substitute for the real thing. I won't be as long as I'd like, wouldn't do to have the bond go all wonky again."

Harry grinned watching her glide into the bathroom. He laid his head back on the sofa and thought about the last few weeks. The bond had slowly grown stronger, and it was no problem being separated for baths and such now. Truth be told he sort of missed the closeness, but he knew they weren't quite ready for that right now.

Harry made his way over to the bookshelf and picked up the book on wizarding laws. Sitting down at his desk he started reading through it. He wasn't sure how he felt about it honestly. Being a politician wasn't exactly something Harry had given any thought too, nor really was it something that interested him. He was studying over emancipation laws, and wasn't paying attention, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Oh hey," he said as he turned, his eyes widening in surprise. Hermione stood there smiling at him wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her-self. Another towel was wrapped around her hair and she rolled her eyes at his surprise.

"Really Harry, we sleep in our unders, you see far more of me then, than you do now," she said giving him a quick peck.

"Err yeah, I guess," Harry said blushing, "It's not really what your wearing, it's what your obviously not wearing I guess."

Hermione blushed a little as she followed his train of thought. Giving him another quick peck she whispered, "Plenty of time to think about that later love, but I was just going to let you know I was finished and you could take your turn now." Flashing another grin she made her way into the bedroom.

Harry chuckled as he got ready for his own bath. As he lay in the hot water his mind drifted over everything again. He didn't know what to expect out of life anymore, he'd always sort of lived in the moment, just passing through the motions. Yet, now, the motions had changed too much. He didn't know what to think about anything anymore. The one thought though, that kept him sane, was that as long as they were together, everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: So another chapter closes. Life finally returns to some semblance of normality. Looking forward to some new angles and Idea's I have planned. I will take this time to point out there hasn't been any mention of the stone. The stone is in the castle, it just won't play an important part in my story. Harry has had so much going on with the Bond that he hasn't had time to go chasing after little unimportant things like the stone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay another chapter! I'm just glad the Holidays are finally over and I can settle in to my usual writing routine again. Hopefully soon I'll have a handful of chapter's built back up and can resume my weekly posting, until then it'll be every other weeks. Before you complain keep in mind I am writing my chapters to be 6k+ words, so you're getting as much bang for your buck as a lot of the weekly posters tend to.**

**A/N 2: Sorry I'm a day late. Internet was out Saturday morning, and then I got stuck working for 27 straight hours. Posting then going to sleep! **

**Also a big shout-out to my first ever BETA reader, Sam. Any mistakes are mine, and mine alone as I wrote this and made them to begin with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to and or including the rights to Harry Potter. This story is being written with no money being made simply for my and your enjoyment!**

**Chapter 11: Plots and Discoveries**

"Harry? Are we staying here for the Holidays or going to see Mum and Dad?" Hermione asked as she snuggled with Harry by the fire.

"Err well, I dunno, what are you asking me for?" Harry asked looking down at her in confusion.

Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I wasn't asking for permission silly boy, I was asking to bring the conversation up. We need to let them know soon if we aren't going to be there. The Hols are only a little more than a week away."

"Oh, heh, yeah. I mean, if you think they want me there, then we'll go. I would love to spend the Holidays with your family," Harry quickly answered giving Hermione a little squeeze.

Hermione just nodded and looked up at Harry smiling warmly, "They're your family now too you know?"

Harry smiled but just shrugged in reply. Deep down he knew that she was right, but somehow it still felt so foreign to him; it would take a while at least to adjust.

"Anyway," Harry shrugged off his thoughts, "I'll send Hedwig out tomorrow and ask. Yeah I know, you're going to say I don't need to ask, but it will make me feel better, okay?"

"Okay love, If you say so," Hermione said grinning again. It seemed Harry would never get over his over-abundance of manners, but then again, it was something she loved about him.

"Well come on then. We better slip out, DADA waits for no man," Hermione said pulling Harry to his feet.

"I still don't know what we did to piss Quirrell off," Harry groaned, "Ever since we came back he's done nothing but give us death glares every time we see him"

Hermione peeked into the corridor slowly, they didn't usually leave by the front door, but as it was a lot closer to the DADA class they saw no reason to Portkey all the way back to the tower and walk from there. Seeing that the coast was clear, the young couple made their way out and got off to class; completely unaware of two sets of eyes watching them carefully from behind a suit of armor.

* * *

DADA went as expected. The young couple had been moved to the back of the class ever since their return from the hospital wing. Quirrell pointedly ignored them as he lectured then pointedly stared at them after assigning reading or spell practice. It was really beginning to un-nerve Harry, Hermione ignored it mostly but Harry absolutely couldn't let it go.

"I swear Hermione! He's getting creepier and creepier. All he does is stare at us and rub his head like he's got a headache. I'm starting to wonder if my glasses are somehow reflecting light into his eyes or something for the whole class," Harry said chuckling at the impossible yet logical conclusion.

"Just let it go Harry. He's a teacher, maybe he's been listening to Snape's constant drivel about how inadequate you are even though you make top marks in both classes now."

"I just don't know Hermione," Harry sighed in resignation as they rounded to corner toward the library. It had become something ritualistic with them really ever since the colder weather kept them indoors; after class, library until evening, then dinner and a few hours in the Common Room before slipping off to 'bed' early. Ron occasionally joined them, but more often not it was them and Neville in the library after class every day. Harry still wasn't sure what to make of the usually quiet Gryffindor boy, but it seemed that Neville had quietly wormed his way into their little study group.

"You really don't get it, do you Harry?" Hermione said grinning as Harry pulled the door open for her.

"Get what?" Harry asked nonplussed.

Hermione chuckled quietly, she'd been reading the gist of Harry's thoughts as he pondered over Neville. "He feels like he owes you something for saving his life. It's an honor thing Harry, sort of an unspoken and unofficial rule. You save a Wizard's life, and you get a friend for life, at least until the favor is returned. Besides, you like the boy. He's polite, unobtrusive, and friendly. Actually he kinda reminds me of you, just thank goodness you aren't as shy as he is."

Harry shrugged and pulled his DADA book out, opening it to the section on Imps, "I dunno love, he doesn't owe me anything."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to gather more books on the subject continuing the conversation over their bond. **Doesn't matter what you think, it only matters what he thinks.**

**Still I don't think I want a friend who's only a friend because he thinks he has to be.**

**Maybe it started that way Harry, but I don't really think that's all there is to it anymore. He's come along way really, still shy as all Hades, but I think he enjoys being with us now. His grades have come up quite a bit you know, just sticking around and studying with us. Wonder why he struggles so badly with his wandwork though. **Hermione pondered as she grabbed the last book from her list on Imps.

**I don't know love. He does the spells right most of the time; they just come out weaker than the rest of us. Maybe he's just not as magically strong as us? Remember what it was like when we first bonded, how every spells felt a bit overcharged, maybe he has the opposite problem?**

Hermione huffed as she set the stack of books down splitting it between them. It was another perk of their bond really, splitting their workload in half. Whatever one read the other seemed to know. Really it didn't split their workload so much as it allowed them to learn twice as much on any subject.

To any outside observer they made a complete and efficient tag team. They kept detailed notes, though, on each of their findings which they usually gave to Ron and Neville to look through. The only difference there being that Neville took a more active role in the research than Ron ever did.

They were nearing the end of their respective books when Neville slid into a seat next to Harry, "What are we on today?"

"Just finishing Imps, but you know us, overkilling it as usual. If I read about another Goblin rebellion I'm going to rip my eyes out, but maybe we can go practice ahead in some practical defense spells? Imp's are notorious for flinging fireballs, so maybe the flame-freezing charm?" Harry asked eyeing Neville carefully.

Neville as expected hesitated a moment before agreeing, "Umm sure, if you're sure there's nothing else we need to look up?"

Hermione smiled at her husband's tactics. She knew very well there were a hundred other things they could look up, but Harry was determined to solve the mystery of Neville's lack of ability in his wand work.

* * *

No progress was made though; while she and Harry could easily turn the flames into a tickling warmth instead of painful burn, all Neville managed was to lower the temperature somewhat. Dinner was unusually quiet though as Harry spent most of his time mentally sorting out the wording of the letter he was going to write Hermione's parents that evening.

**Let's skip out on the Common Room tonight love. I honestly don't feel like being hassled into another game of chess with Ron where I'll lose spectacularly. You'd think if he spent half as much time on studying as he does on chess and Quidditch, he'd be better off. ** Harry suggested as they left the Great Hall.

**How are we going to slip out of it though? People will get curious if we go to be this early, especially on a Friday. **Hermione queried.

**Let's just go in the front. No one comes around our area much since it connects with the forbidden corridor. Too afraid of getting in trouble I'd guess.**

**You know we aren't supposed to be coming in and out of it a lot Harry, what if we're seen?**

**Who's going to see us Hermione? Besides it's not like we do it every day, in fact we've never went in the front way since the first day. We slip out of it occasionally but never in. We'll be fine love.**

Hermione huffed but shook her head grinning; it would be nice to spend a bit more time together alone today. The couple made their way up the grand staircase slipping through the door on the left hand side of the 3rd floor. As soon as they made it through the door however, Harry pulled Hermione behind a statue and covered her mouth with his hand; his eyes strained to see down the hall.

"Master," a familiar voice hissed, "I'm sorry! I've failed you again! I can't find a way past that beast!"

**Quirrell?** Harry thought to Hermione who simply tightened her eyes in thought.

"Silence FOOL! Must I punish you again? You need to figure this out, that Potter spawn pains me whenever he's near, I need the stone so we can escape this place!" another voice hissed.

"I could always kill him for you Master," the first voice spoke again.

"No, if you kill a student, that fool Albus will move the stone again! You must find a way past it, and soon. I'm tired of being here, and whatever is going on with Potter is mine to deal with."

"Yes, Master," was the only reply before silence ruled the hall once again. Harry and Hermione waited for ages before Harry cautiously peeked around the edge of the statue. Seeing no one he puled Hermione quickly to their rooms before daring to speak.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

Hermione was silent and simply threw her arms around Harry in fear, feeling him warm in her arms the only cure for the overwhelming terror in her mind.

Harry hugged her tightly doing all he could to suppress the fear that she was experiencing, only then did he realize what she was so afraid of. Someone, who sounded a lot like Quirrell, just talked about killing him as if it was nothing.

* * *

An hour later found Harry sitting on the rug with his back against the couch writing his letter as Hermione idly played with his hair. "It couldn't have been Quirrell could it?" she finally asked breaking the long silence.

"How do you figure?" Harry asked frowning but still writing.

"Well… For one they were whispering, so even though is kinda sounded like him, it could have been anyone, and second, he didn't stutter…"

Harry stopped writing as he processed what she said. Everything in him screamed Quirrell but she made some good points, it could have been anyone really, and its true he wasn't stuttering. "Okay, say it wasn't Quirrell, who could it be then?"

Hermione frowned not having an answer as Harry finished the letter. "Wish we had a window, I don't feel like walking all the way to the owlery right now."

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes, knowing it was more a point of not wanting to face that hallway again at the moment, not that she blamed him. Gently drawing his head back by a handful of hair, she gave him a quick kiss, "We'll send it tomorrow, no rush. Besides it's late and I'm sure my parents would appreciate getting the letter midday than midnight."

Harry nodded and stood, laying the letter on his desk after rolling it up and securing it with a bit of twine. Grabbing a glass of juice he eyed the bookcase with a sigh. "Wish we had more books. Honestly I don't give a hoot about being involved with the Wizengamot. Chances are when I come of age I'll simply hire someone to stand in for me in my ancestral seat."

Hermione nodded, it was something she'd heard Harry complain about often enough. Still, he felt the need to at least understand the process, even if it didn't interest him. He'd absorbed all the information that he could from the books, but even she had to admit the Wizengamot seemed more a place for stuffy hen-peckers than for someone like Harry.

"Then do that love, it's a perfectly acceptable practice, not everyone is made for politics after all."

"You wouldn't think less of me?" Harry mumbled still staring at the bookcase.

Hermione laughed, "Of course not! Let someone else deal with the old fogeys, if something comes up you care about all you have to do is tell your representative how to vote."

Harry nodded and grabbed a book Dan has sent him on the basics of investing. It seemed Harry held various shares in a couple of dozen companies, even a few where he held the majority share. He would need to learn more about that later, but right now he was focused on simply learning about investing shares on the stock market. Griphook had been sending weekly progress reports on his attempts at cleaning up the Potter account.

"Besides, you know you can't keep secrets from me love. Even if I couldn't read your thoughts over the bond, any idiot could tell you always turn to that book when you're in the mood to read. You're more interested in investments than politics."

Harry blushed as he settled down next to her on the couch, but he couldn't disagree, "I still don't understand any of it really, but you're right."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, "You will love, just keep learning all you can, Daddy will help you too. Besides what's the use of having all that gold if you don't use it?"

Hermione watched Harry engross himself in the book again. Personally she thought he was going a little overboard with this drive to master his finances. However she understood the underlying thoughts had nothing to do with a desire to be wealthy, so much as it was a desire to take care of her financially. Never mind the fact that they would never need for money, a part of his mind was preparing to leave his children better off than he'd been left.

Smiling she stood to get a book herself when a very unfamiliar sound echoed through the room; someone was knocking at their door. In a blink Harry was standing in front of Hermione wand in hand, on a normal day a knock would have been curious, however with the threat given on Harry's life earlier the knocking felt more ominous than friendly. Gesturing for Hermione to stay behind him Harry inched forward and slowly cracked the door open.

"Hello!"

"We we're simply in the neighborhood,"

"And wondered how two outstanding people such as yourselves,"

"Managed to nick your way in that door there,"

"See we found this door ages ago,"

"But no spell we found could unlock it."

Harry stood there blinking at the twins, wand still held out in front of him. Hermione was snickering at Harry's apparent deer-in-headlights moment before she pulled him back.

"Well come on in you two, the cat's obviously out of the bag now." She said waving them in before checking the corridor for any other guests.

Harry finally came to his senses a moment later, "How did you know we were in here?'

"Come now Harry," George said with a grin, "We can't give all of our secrets away, you know!"

"We could play tit-for-tat however," Fred added with an equally unnerving grin on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured to the couch, pulling a chair over from the table and sitting in it. The twins sat on the couch and stretched out like they owned the place, while Harry brought a chair over for himself and they all sat and stared at each other for a moment before Hermione finally spoke, "We could go get Dumbledore you know."

"Wouldn't do you any good, we'd figure it out again before long, points for trying though," Fred answered unconcerned.

Harry leaned forward in his chair, "How did you figure out we were in here? Nobody knows about this room except for the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall."

"Wrong you are there," George piped back, "We've known this room existed since last year. We just never sussed out how to get inside it before. Seems you all figured something out before we did, which in itself is amazing enough."

"What we don't know is how you always manage to be here, together, during the night, and suddenly be getting out of your own bed every morning," Fred added in.

Hermione frowned, it was one thing to be seen sneaking in and out of here, but another to know 'that' little bit of information. Finally with a look of resignation Hermione nodded to Harry. **Might as well tell them, they know enough to piece it together again even if they had a memory charm.**

Harry sighed before nodding back, "What we have to tell you comes with two conditions. First, you tell us how you know all this, and second you swear to never tell a living soul. This secret is too important to be learned, and we will have to tell the Headmaster that you know, although how you know can be kept to yourselves and us."

Fred and George smiled at each other and nodded before agreeing, "We think that's fair enough, have to admit you've got us curious enough that our need to know outweighs our fear of possible detention."

Harry nodded before continuing, no reason he couldn't make this as fun as possible, "Fred, George, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter!"

Fred cackled madly rolling on the couch and George sat there doing a near-perfect impersonation of a red-haired, freckled goldfish.

Hermione grinned and blushed slightly at Harry's choice of explanation as Harry sat back in the chair smugly. The twins finally calmed down and George pulled out two sickles and handed them to Fred.

"Thanks Harry, for finally settling an old bet. I always thought this room was a marriage suite, Georgie boy always claimed it was a hidden set of guest quarters," Fred said grinning madly still.

"The real question is: How?" George asked, "I've never read any law that allowed a couple of eleven year olds getting married before, no matter the circumstances."

"That's the part of the secret we really need to keep secret, so first, tell us how you knew," Hermione replied.

Fred reached into a pocket and pulled out a seeming innocuous piece of parchment, "With this!"

"Erm, what is it?" Harry asked not understanding.

The twins each tapped their wand on the parchment and intoned, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Instantly various lines began spreading out over the parchment until finally a clear but unusual map was drawn on it.

"This, oh young ones," Fred began, "is the Marauder's Map!" George finished.

Harry watched in amazement as the twins unfolded various folds in the parchment showing all the different levels and corridors of the castle, and the little names that were scattered all across it signifying where people were currently located.

"This is the secret to all our pranking, and the reason we never get caught unless we intend to," Fred summarized as Hermione dissected the various parts of the map like a science experiment.

"That's brilliant!" Harry said still stunned by the detail and effectiveness of the map.

"Now then, care to explain how it is you tykes managed to find yourselves all sort of married?" George asked.

Hermione sighed, knowing Harry would leave this bit of the explanation up to her, "Well, you all know how a lot of old wizarding legends are based on a bit of truth?"

The twins nodded silently, clearly a captive audience as Hermione continued, "Now remember, this has to be kept a secret, nobody, and we mean NOBODY, can learn about this. But me and Harry, well… we'resoulmates!"

"Cor!" "Bloody Hell"

"Yeah… are you guys going to be able to keep this a secret?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Not a problem mate, here let us put your mind at ease." Fred answered pulling his wand and pointing it over his head, George seeing what Fred planned nodded and held his wand up as well.

"I swear on my magic not to willingly reveal anything that I learned in this room tonight, nor to talk about anything learned here to anyone but those who already know, so I swear so mote it be." Both twins said as a light glow shot out from their wands.

"It won't hold up under veritaserum or nothing mate, but at least you know we won't go blabbing," George chuckled.

"What was that exactly?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Wizard's Oath," Fred answered, "Basically if we blab our magic goes bye-bye. Now onto the real interesting stuff, how does all this soul-matey stuff work?"

The next few hours we're spent catching the twins up on what really happened the night of Halloween. Harry got more and more comfortable with things as the evening progressed and really he had to admit it was nice that someone else knew the secret, someone closer to their age.

* * *

Dumbledore was having a REALLY bad month. A couple of Unspeakables were beginning to get curious about his constant visits to their department, and the last thing Dumbledore needed was anyone learning about the bond. There would be no way to get things back in control if the whole world knew about it. On top of that he was beginning to worry about the stone again. Someone kept triggering the wards on Fluffy's room, but he'd been unable to catch them in the act. Not that he was overly concerned, but he really couldn't let the stone fall into the wrong hands. It was lucky enough he'd had Hagrid pick-up the stone when he did, as not long after the very vault it was in was broken into.

Stupid Goblins didn't know when to keep their noses out of things either. Now at the very least Harry knew he was wealthy, not only that but he also had access to the Potter vaults, and Dumbledore was _really_ worried about some things that could undoubtedly be discovered there.

'Well, no use crying over spilled pumpkin juice,' Dumbledore thought to himself as he nabbed one of his lemon drops from the dish that was always present on his desk. Popping it into his mouth he laid his head back in the chair and groaned his frustration. If only he had some way of getting back 'in' with the boy. He needed the boy's trust, he needed his loyalty, but how? If only he could figure out exactly what made the boy tick.

"Genius!" Dumbledore nearly screamed as he rocked forward in his chair. The sudden cry caused Fawkes to instantly burst into flame. Unused to such outbursts from the old man, it was enough of a shock to give the bird a massive heart attack. Dumbledore walked around the desk, smoothing the ashes around allowing the newly reborn phoenix chick to surface. "Sorry old friend," the Headmaster chuckled as Fawkes gave a chirp that clearly implied he wasn't pleased with the circumstances.

Walking over to the fireplace Dumbledore tossed in a small handful of powder before calling out "Professor Snape" and sticking his head into the now green flames.

"Yes Headmaster?" Snape drawled from behind a row of cauldron's he was currently working with in his office.

"Sorry to disturb you Severus, but I am in need of a small favor. I've been debating the 'protections' and I've come up with a wonderful idea, if I do say so myself. Regardless, I need you to bring me the Mirror of Erised up from the dungeons at your nearest convenience." Dumbledore spoke, doing his best to adopt the mystically serious voice he was so fond of using.

"The Mirror, Headmaster?" Snape asked clearly not understanding how the Mirror's parlor trick ability could help defend the stone.

"Yes Severus, do not ask me to explain please. It is best for us all if as few people as possible learn of my idea," Dumbledore answered seriously.

"Of course Headmaster," Severus answered, effectively ending the conversation.

Dumbledore pulled his head from the fire grinning to himself. Now all he had to do was try to ensure the boy would seek out the mirror. One he learned of the boy's hidden desires then he'd know how to get control back over him. Maybe it was also time to give up the old cloak as well, couldn't hurt to help the boy sneak around the castle as well, it might even help lure him to the mirror. Yes, over the Holidays would be the perfect time…

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Harry chuckled as Fred and George slipped out of their suite.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice though, having someone who knows and we can trust. At least I assume we can trust, that was real magic even if I've not read about a Wizard's Oath before," Hermione said as the slipped away to the bathroom.

**It's real even if I don't know the details. Apparently before Veritaserum and Pensieves were used to test guilt, a Wizard's Oath was used to determine innocence.**

**Wonder why they don't use it still?** Hermione asked as she stepped into the shower.

**Don't know, but if I had to guess it might have something to do with not being willing to lose your magic over a petty crime, like theft. Apparently even a small mis-wording can lead to unintended consequences. **Harry answered as he looked for the book where he'd read some little bit about wizarding oaths before.

Hermione didn't answer as she busied herself lathering her long thick hair. She thought back over the oath the twins had given, it was simple enough, and seemed to be pretty thorough; still she didn't like the idea of them losing their magic just because of a mistake. At the same time it was relieving to know how secure the secret was.

She quickly finished her shower and made her way into the living area in her usual post-shower pair of towels. She smiled remembering how it had embarrassed him the first night, but now they were used to being around each other in various states of half-dress. Deciding to monopolize her mate for the rest of the evening Hermione sat cross-legged in front of him in the floor and handed a brush to him as she shook her hair loose from the towel. "Brush!" she commanded with a giggle.

Harry laughed and began brushing out her long bushy hair. He knew she was self-conscious about it, but at the same time it was one of his favorite things about her. Something about the thick curly hair always seemed a bit wild, which in itself completely contrasted the usually neat and organized Hermione.

"We need to see Dumbledore tomorrow," Hermione said softly, her head gently rocking as Harry brushed out her long tangles.

"I know," Harry answered separating a few handfuls of hair, brushing too much at once simply resulted in tangling up the brush. Hermione had taught him weeks ago how to separate parts of her hair and to brush each section, and then move on.

Harry mindlessly separated and brushed as she continued, "Also we need to send out that letter, although we both know they're already expecting us, and we can't be separated anyway, but it really is sweet of you to ask. But when you get a leter that basically reads 'Of course you're welcome, what are you some kind of idiot?' I get to say I told you so."

Harry grunted something that could have been an affirmative reply and Hermione grinned to herself. She relaxed and lost herself to the gentle and comforting feeling of him brushing her hair. It had been a nightly ritual with her and her mother growing up, and was one of the things she knew she'd miss most when she came to Hogwarts. Yet here she was, able to enjoy tender moments like this with her now-husband. It was hard to believe all the changes that had happened in the last three and a half months.

"Knut for 'em," Harry asked, now simply brushing for the enjoyment of it. He'd worked the tangles free and was simply enjoying the calmness of the motions now.

"Just thinking over the last few months love, it's been a crazy wonderful ride, and I couldn't be happier," she answered, lying her head back on his lap and looking up at him. Harry smiled down at her and gave her a quick upside-down kiss before leaning back and stretching.

Hermione stood and flipped her hair over her shoulder and dabbed the back of her neck with the still damp towel. Harry took his turn in the shower as Hermione got herself dressed for bed. They still slept in their unders every night, it might not be completely necessary anymore, but it was still very comforting feeling his skin against hers at night. She took a moment to glance at her figure in the mirror on the vanity in the corner, noticing how she seemed to finally be developing a more feminine figure. She idly wondered if it was the bond already working at aging her, or if maybe it was simply her beginning to come of age. Her chest was still mostly flat, but seemed to be beginning to hint at growth. Her hips and thighs were just beginning to round slightly, no longer quite as boyishly straight as they were before.

She smiled happily as she put on her bra and knickers, some of the girls from her dorm had already shown the clear signs of womanhood, especially Lavender- who seemed to be wearing at least an A-cup instead of a trainer- but Hermione knew enough to know that all girls grew at a different rate. Hermione knew that Harry would love her no matter what she looked like, but she still felt happy that she was beginning to show the signs of puberty.

In the bathroom Harry was doing his own sort of mental examination of his own body. He however didn't feel the same sort of happiness that Hermione was feeling. To him he was still a scrawny pale kid with a few too many scars. Most of them were small, and would have never scarred if they'd been properly taken care of, but Harry's only trips to doctors had been the legally necessary examinations enforced by the schools growing up. Shrugging off the worry, he dressed in the bathroom before making his way to bed.

Hermione lay on Harry's chest and had one leg thrown across him, again smiling. The first time she'd woken up clinging to him like this it had embarrassed them both greatly, but now it was just part of the normal routine. He had one arm wrapped around her idly drawing on her back with a finger as she did the same on his chest. It had become a bit of a game with them, seeing who could make the other fall asleep first, as they both enjoyed the calming motions. They drifted off to sleep, neither quite sure who had won the little game tonight.

* * *

"Ahh Harry, Hermione, good morning to you both," the Headmaster said smiling as the young couple made their way into his office.

"Good morning Professor," Harry said as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk while Hermione sat in the other.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this morning?" Dumbledore asked sliding his candy dish forward knowing they knew it to be an invitation to enjoy one of his sweets.

Harry and Hermione ignored the dish as Harry began explaining, "We've been discovered by a couple of students, but they took an oath of secrecy regarding the matter."

Dumbledore frowned deeply, oath or not, the more people who knew the harder the secret would be to keep, "Who if I might ask, and how?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he answered, "The Weasley twins, sir. I'm not entirely sure how they discovered is," Harry lied, "but out of the blue they knocked on our door yesterday evening. I can only guess they saw us slip into the room, although we have not made a habit of going in and out as was suggested to us."

Dumbledore nodded chuckling, "If any two students can find themselves where they should not be, it would be them. I've had it on several accounts that they have been trying to sneak into the forbidden corridor on the right hand side of the third floor, so no doubt that is how they noticed you. Still you say they took an oath?"

"Yes sir," Hermione answered, "I think it was worded, 'I swear on my magic not to willingly reveal anything that I learned in this room tonight, nor to talk about anything learned here to anyone but those who already know, so I swear so mote it be.'"

Dumbledore ran his mind over the wording; it seemed to be secure enough of an oath to ensure they wouldn't willingly give the secret away. "That should be sufficient I think, still, you must be more careful in your comings and goings. The more people who know a secret, the harder it is to keep you know."

"Yes sir," Harry and Hermione both said at the same time.

"On another note, am I to assume you plan to remain here for the holidays?" Dumbledore asked smoothly.

"Actually, sir," Harry answered, "We had planned to spend it with the Grangers, sir."

Dumbledore frowned again as he thought it over. Knowing he would have a hard fight convincing the couple to return to Privet Drive for at least most of the summer it wouldn't do to pick an un-necessary fight at the moment. Quickly rearranging his plans, Dumbledore stood and nodded, "I think then that it would perhaps be best, given all considerations, that I give you something now. I had planned to return this to you on Christmas, but given your ever increasing need for secrecy, and the fact you may not want to open this in front of your in-laws, I think now might be better."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other as the Headmaster walked over to a chest in the corner of his study. Removing a key from his robe, he unlocked the chest and withdrew a light silvery cloak from inside, and returned handing it to Harry. Hermione's eyes widened as she noticed parts of Harry disappear as he truned the cloak over in his hands examining it.

"That's an invisibility cloak!" Hermione squealed, "They're REALLY rare!"

"Indeed, and ten points to Gryffindor for spotting it so quickly, Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore answered grinning.

"You said returned though sir? How can you return something I've never seen before," Harry asked as he stood and wrapped the cloak around himself admiring his now invisible body.

"It belonged to your father Harry, he had loaned it to me just before the…. incident…. at Godric's Hollow, and now it has passed on to you, as it rightfully should. I expect I have no need to tell you how important it is to also keep this a secret as well. It would do you no favors to have it known you have such an object in your possession. Frankly, it explained how much of your father's mischief was arranged while he was at school," Dumbledore answered with twinkling eyes while thinking to himself, 'Oh yes, this is perfect, clearly the boy is enamored with it, and planting the fact that his father often bent the rules with that very cloak will no doubt lead him to doing the same himself!'

"Thank you, sir!" Harry said, very clearly ecstatic at having a family heirloom.

Dumbledore simply nodded, trying to hide his elation at how easily events had played in his favor, "You're quite welcome Harry. You'll find it folds into quite a small package, due to its own nature, and can be kept with you at most times. However I must insist on being careful to keep it from being found, again it would do you no favors."

Harry nodded as he and Hermione excused themselves from the room quickly, no doubt to test the cloak themselves. "Now to set-up the Mirror," Dumbledore spoke softly to himself as the young Fawkes chirped from his perch. Dumbledore reached across and took a lemon drop popping it into his mouth. Yes today had been a very productive day indeed.

* * *

The following week passed quickly. Harry and Hermione did their exams, and they both felt they'd done well. Hermione smiled to herself at her new-found confidence. Before, exams had been a bit of a sore-spot for her. She always did brilliantly, but she had always suffered from a bit of panic whenever they were drawing near. Knowing that the bond somehow allowed each of the personalities to bleed through the other no doubt had something to do with it. Still it was nice to simply be able to enjoy the exams on the academic level without the panic she normally would have felt.

They were now each in their own dorm rooms making a clear showing of packing for the Holidays. The train wasn't due to leave for another few hours, but they felt there might be questions asked if they just showed up all packed, without anyone having seen them packing. With a final overlook Hermione shut the lid on her truck and smiled as it disappeared in front of her, knowing it was already being waiting for her beside the train.

She made her way down to the common room, seeing Harry deeply engrossed in a game of chess with Ron, his backpack lying beside him on the floor. Hermione chuckled at his thoughtfulness; she hadn't remembered to bring some books for the ride, simply loading everything in her trunk. The Twins were arguing with Percy about Quidditch and Lavender, who had been surprising quiet since the Troll incident, was whispering quietly with Parvati in the corner flashing her eyes over at Harry occasionally. Hermione frowned a bit at the possibility she was gossiping about Harry again, but let it go. Trying to keep Harry's name out of the rumor mill was about as possible a task as tilting at windmills.

Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled his heart-warming smile at her as he felt her presence enter the room. It was probably just another quirk of the bond, but they always had a rough idea where the other was. It wasn't dead on accurate, although they could simply ask the other where they were, as the telepathy didn't seem to have any range limits they could discern. It was more like a game of hot or cold, the other's presence or location just seemed warmer to them.

"All packed?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat on the couch near where he was lying in the floor.

"Yeah, just finished a bit ago," Harry answered as he moved his king out of check.

Ron smiled as he had clearly been expecting that very move, and moved another of his pieces, "Don't know what the rush is we have loads of time still."

Hermione frowned irritated, "Must you always wait till the last second Ron? You nearly drove us crazy cramming for the exams, if you took your time and studied over a longer period, I'm sure you would do better."

Ron's face started reddening and Harry groaned inwardly, this was the first warning sign of an impending Ronald explosion, "Just because you have to be a stuck up know it all Hermione, doesn't mean the rest of us have to act like you!"

"Hey there Ron, chill mate, no need to be calling her names, and you know she's right. You were in a horrible state during exams, always tired because you'd stayed up late examining the notes that SHE was nice enough to give to you," Harry said calmly, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"And you ALWAYS take her side!" Ron exploded, moving his queen, "Checkmate! Now quit harping, I'm actually stuck here for the Holiday's thank you very much for asking!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron gathered up the board and headed up the stairs.

**I don't know why we bother sometimes Harry. Is he ever going to grow up? I do hate that we didn't think to ask if he was going home or not.**

**No probably not, but he was my first friend Hermione. You know how much that means to me, besides, you know if it ever comes down to it, you have my heart. Yeah, I guess we just assumed he would be going home, since nearly everyone else is. Maybe we should apologize?**

**If he calms down we'll apologize love, no need to further stir the volcano. That's really what I'm afraid of Harry, I don't want to be the cause of any trouble with you. **

**You're not love, not at all. Maybe someday he will grow up, but I won't abandon a friend just 'cause he's acting like an arse.**

Hermione chuckled and gave Harry a quick peck, ignoring Lavender's giggle. **Language dear, and I know you would never abandon him, I wouldn't ask you to.**

Harry and Hermione sat cuddled on the couch as everyone else finished preparing for the Holidays. Ron finally made his way back down, and surprisingly, he apologized first, which earned him an unnoticed smile from Lavender. Hermione tucked that little bit of knowledge away for later.

"We're sorry too Ron," Hermione finally said, "We just assumed you'd all be going home too."

"It's alright, we didn't find out until a few days ago, and I never had a chance to tell you. Evidentially Mum and Dad are going to Romania to visit my brother Charlie for Christmas, he works at a dragon preserve," Ran answered frowning.

"Oh that's amazing!" Hermione said clearly more enthusiastic than she really was. Harry smiled at her tact as Ron cheered up instantly, and he regaled them with stories about Charlie and the dragons.

All too soon though it came time for them to leave and they made their way down to the train. Hermione was curious about the obviously magical carriages that took them down to the station, as they seemed to be moving of their own accord. The young couple finally settled into a cabin with Neville as the train pulled away, leaving Hogwarts behind.

* * *

Harry and Neville were playing Exploding Snaps as Hermione watched over Harry's shoulder when the cabin door slammed open revealing Malfoy and his bookends. Harry quickly stood, taking position between Draco and Hermione as the blonde Slytherin began his usual snide comments.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter, the Mudblood and the Squib. I see the Weasel isn't with you today, what's wrong? Couldn't his family afford to have Christmas this year?"

"Shut it Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry demanded.

"You'll regret talking to me like that one day Potter, you wait and see. I just came to wish you a Happy Holiday after all," Draco answered grinning evilly, "It's a shame really Potter that you waste your time with filth like this."

"Draco, for the last time, shut it and leave," Harry warned.

"Is there a problem here?" an unseen girl asked from the hall.

Draco turned and acknowledged the prefect, "Not at all, just came to wish Potter and his friends a good holiday."

"Good, you've done that, not get back to your own cabin," the voice answered.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle turned and left as the pink haired girl stepped into the hall. She was a seventh year Hufflepuff that no one knew, "Wotcher, you all alright in here?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah fine, thanks."

She nodded and slid the door closed before continuing on down the hall.

"Git," Harry mumbled as he sat back down, clearly not in the mood to continue the game.

"Ignore him," Hermione said rubbing Harry's back, "he's just trying to get you upset."

Harry grunted his half answer and the group settled in for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

**A/N: Yes that's who you thought it was. No she won't be playing a big part in my story for a long while at least; I just wanted to tip a hat to one of my favorite characters. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review! Lately my reviews have really tapered off, and I'm worried that I'm losing fans for some reason. I went from 40+ reviews around chapter 7 to only 25 or so with chapter 10. Hope it goes back up some with this chapter. Thanks to all my fans and supporters!**

**A/N 2: Quick Note: Yes Ron apologizing is OOC somewhat. However in Canon when did Harry EVER step in to dissolve a Ron/Hermione argument? When did anyone BUT Hermione ever inform Ron he was being a prat? Maybe having Harry defend Hermione was just enough to get Ron's little gears to moving a bit. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Another Chapter YAY! I can't even begin to express my annoyance at my real life right now. I've found very little free time to actually get any writing done, so it's been a struggle to get this chapter bout. Once again, I give deep and heartfelt thanks to my Beta Sam, without whom my chapters wouldn't be legible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the right involving or corresponding to the Harry Potter Franchise. I do however own a rather extensive collection of cookbooks.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Making a House a Home**

Once the train finally pulled into King's Cross Station, Harry and Hermione made their way off the train hand in hand. It didn't take long for the young couple to load their trunks onto a trolley and make their way towards the Muggle world. Nor did it take long for Hermione to find her parents on the much less hectic side of the barrier.

"Daddy!" Hermione screamed, in her now typical, response to seeing her father. Harry just chuckled as he pulled their trolley after her as she ran through the crowd. By the time Harry arrived, Hermione was wrapped up in a huge hug with a big grin on her face.

"I swear, pumpkin, you've grown a foot in the last couple of months!" Dan teased as he leaned back down, allowing Hermione to detache herself from his neck. "Won't be much longer 'til I can't pick you up like that anymore," he continued.

"Daddy," Hermione answered with a faint blush, "I haven't grown _that_ much. Besides with the…" Hermione glanced around conspiratorially, "We are going to grow a bit quicker than normal."

"We know sweetheart," Abby said grinning, "It's just a bigger shock to us, I guess, as we don't see you every day."

Harry had remained silent, although the irony of the situation did make itself present in his thoughts. How many times had he and Hermione discussed how Neville always acted so shy and quiet? Now here he was, doing the exact same thing. It wasn't that Harry didn't feel welcome, or felt he wasn't allowed, he just genuinely didn't know what to do or how to react.

He was shaken from his thought though as he felt Abby's arm wrap around his shoulder and guide him closer to the group. "So how was the ride, you guys?" she asked, acting for all the world like her arm draped over Harry's shoulders was a daily thing.

Harry grinned at her in silent understanding before answering, "Not bad, except for Malfoy. Then again anything can be better when Malfoy isn't involved."

Dan chuckled as the group made their way toward the exit, "I take it you don't like this Malfoy character?"

Harry shrugged indifferently, "Really, it's more like he doesn't like me. He's constantly making some rude comment or other about me or Hermione. Well really, anyone who hangs around with me seems to offend him."

Dan nodded as he opened the boot and started loading their luggage into it, "Sometimes people act a certain way, or do certain things, and even they themselves don't entirely understand why."

"Maybe," Harry shrugged noncommittally as he tossed his book bag into the backseat, "but I'm pretty sure it's just because he's a jerk."

Dan laughed as he closed the boot and climbed into the car. Abby and Hermione were already inside and Abby was grinning at Harry's slightly cheeky response to Dan's suggestion.

Hermione slid into the middle of the backseat and leaned into Harry for the drive home, "Love you."

"Love you too," Harry answered as their fingers entwined. Hermione idly traced patterns on the back of Harry's hand with her free one.

Up front Abby and Dan grinned at each other, both clearly seeing the smitten couple behind them. As Dan moved the car into the packed outgoing traffic Abby reach over and pulled his free hand into her own. Although the older couple had never been anything but affectionate with each other, somewhere through the years of their marriage they seemed to have forgotten how the simple and small things can mean so much.

"So when do you guys want to go Christmas shopping?" Abby asked.

"SOON!" both Harry and Hermione answered with a little too much enthusiasm, but Harry continued, "I'll need to go to Diagon Alley first though. I've got plenty of Galleons, but no Muggle-money to speak of."

"If you like we can swing by on our way home today. It won't be as far out of the way as were in London already," Dan answered.

Hermione looked up at Harry and nodded excitedly. "Sure!" Harry answered.

* * *

Hermione confidently led the way through the back door of the Leaky Cauldron as the group made their way into Diagon Alley. Tom nodded as they passed through and threw up a hand at the Grangers. He'd seen them pass through many times recently, which was quite unusual as most Muggle parents didn't come to the alley but once or twice a year. They'd always been very polite though, and always asked kindly if he would open the portal into the alley for them.

"Think we have time to go into my vault today?" Harry asked as they made their way towards Gringotts.

Dan checked his watch before answering, "Depends, did you wanna spend any real time shopping in the Magical world today?"

Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged, "Well we hadn't planned on it really… but I'm sure Hermione would at least like a trip to the bookstore."

Dan nodded as he replied, "It should be fine then. Let's hit the vault first, and then exchange some Galleons to pounds. Hopefully the bookshop will still be open, but we might not have a lot of time."

Harry made his way toward the largest teller station, knowing it was only used for the larger account holders. The goblin there eyed the small group with an annoyed expression and started speaking before they even reached his podium, "I'm sure one of the other tellers…."

Harry sighed inwardly, knowing the part he needed to play as he'd read more than a few books now on the goblins. While they were creatures who recognized and deserved respect, the only response to disrespect was with equal disrespect in turn. If Harry approached this goblin with respect after being summarily dismissed it would be seen as weakness, something that the goblins didn't respect in any form or fashion.

Cutting the goblin off mid-sentence Harry slammed his key down on the podium loudly, causing more than a few of the nearest tellers to look up and grin at him, "I am Lord Potter, and I will not be dismissed by the likes of a simple teller! You will tell Griphook I am here, and would like his escort to my vault as soon as he can be made ready."

The goblin stared down at Harry and Harry held his gaze, keeping his face expressionless. Dan began to reprimand Harry for acting like a pompous arse, but Abby laid her hand on his arm and shook her head slightly. Hermione stood at Harry's elbow, slightly behind and to his right and stared at the goblin equally expressionless.

A moment later the goblin's mouth opened in a toothy grin as he nodded his head in what _could_ be seen as a show of respect, "Of course Lord Potter, this way if you would."

The goblin led the group through a small archway at the back of the vault and disappeared, as soon as the room was empty Abby explained to Dan, "Harry had to act like that I'm guessing. Goblins have… unique customs."

Harry nodded and finished the explanation, "It was either a test of my resolve, or a show of his ignorance of my station. Either way if I'd responded with anything less than disrespect, it would have lowered their opinion of me. As I hope I'm going to have a long and possibly fruitful life with the Goblins handling my affairs, it only seemed natural that I should do all I can to earn their respect."

Dan nodded and remained silent as another goblin, one clearly already showing Harry a healthy amount of respect, entered the room bowing deeply, "Lord Potter, forgive me, I wasn't expecting you."

"It's Harry, Griphook, and there is nothing to forgive, as always." Harry answered smiling at the goblin.

Griphook smiled in return before continuing, "I must say you seem to have handled yourself well…"

"And I have you to thank, once again, for recommending those books to me. I found them most informative, and as today has already shown, most helpful," Harry answered in a formal manner.

Griphook beamed, if a goblin can be said to beam, and led them all to a large cart where they all climbed in. "Might wanna hold on," Harry warned as the cart began moving.

A few minutes later, the cart slammed to a halt and they departed; Abby and Hermione looking for than a little pale. Griphook reached into a small box on the cart and removed a quite obviously dead panther cub. "You'll need this Harry," Griphook said handing him the limp body.

"Why?" Harry asked as they walked through a narrow passage leading deeper into the vaults.

"Many of the older vaults are protected by much more than just goblin magic Harry. As I do not think your vault's guardians were ever introduced to you as you were a baby when your parents were murdered. We have no log showing that your parents physically visited the vault after your birth," Griphook explained, "Consider it a peace offering. Once you get close enough they should be able to smell the Potter blood running in your veins, but it never hurts to bring an offering."

Harry was about to ask what the guardians were when the path opened into a larger cavern with a large double door with the Potter crest emblazoned across them. As soon as Harry stepped foot into the cavern a high pitched piercing cry echoed through the halls and two large creatures flew down from a cave near the top of the cavern and stood protectively in front of the doors.

**Griffins!** Hermione practically screamed in Harry's mind. Harry watched as the larger of the two creatures stood slightly in front of the smaller and eyed the group with a fierce pair of eyes.

Harry nodded mutely as Dan and Abby looked at the magnificent creatures with awe on their faces. "Just walk slowly up to them Harry, with the panther cub held out in offering. Hermione as his Mate you're expected to present yourself as well. As long as you don't act in a threatening manner they should not attack," Griphook explained.

Harry steeled his nerves and held out the cub walking forward slowly. Hermione followed several steps behind and Dan and Abby stayed back near the entrance to the cavern. For every step Harry and Hermione took the griffins matched it, the talons on their front legs clicking ominously throughout the room. Harry reached the middle of the room and stood looking into the unblinking eyes of the magnificent golden creature in front of him.

The griffins stood proudly, watching the young couple so boldly walking into their sanctuary. The larger griffin slowly lowered its feathered head down, accepting the offered cub. With a flick of its neck it tossed the cub back to its mate, who caught it deftly and swallowed it neatly down. The lead griffin lowered its head again putting its large beak directly against Harry's chest before taking a slow deep breath. Its eyes widened slightly in recognition and on the exhale it crooned softly lifting its head and butting Harry's head tenderly. Harry reach up and patted the side of the Griffins neck gently before speaking, "Hey there big-buy."

Hermione slowly stepped forward until she was at Harry's side. The smaller of the griffins repeated the process but looked at Harry quizzically instead of showing any form of affection towards Hermione. Taking the hint Harry explained, "This is my wife and soul mate. Her name is Hermione, and mine is Harry."

As if the griffin understood it laid its head gently on Hermione shoulder, accepting Hermione's gentle pats as its mate had done with Harry. They stood there for a moment before Griphook cleared his throat quietly, "Lord Potter, if you would kindly, inform them that they have your permission for the rest of us to join you."

Harry nodded and introduced everyone; Abby was in complete awe as she ran her hands along the smaller griffin's body and ran her fingers through the soft golden fur of its lion-like body. A few minutes later Griphook motioned for Harry to step up to the vault doors and began explaining how to gain access.

"Now, Harry, you'll need to prove you are of the Potter bloodline. Not unlike what we did a few months ago, but I'm afraid a bit more blood is necessary," Griphook handed Harry a small silver dagger, "Simply make a good inch or so cut on your palm and press your hand against that bare silver plate below your House crest. This will key you into the wards, and allow your guests access as long as you are with them. The Lady Potter being an obvious exception, as the wards should instantly recognize her as your mate when she walks into the vault along with you."

Harry nodded and did as he was asked, a moment later there was a loud popping sound and the silver plate twisted revealing a keyhole. Without needing further explanation Harry took his key and placed it in the lock; with a click and a loud groan the key disappeared and the door swung open inwardly. Hermione gasped as the doors opened, revealing a room at least five times the size of the cavern they were in. The center of the open cavern was taken up by tables piled high with gold and silver coins. The far back wall was lined with book case after book case filled with books of all sizes. The left and right walls were covered in shelves, holding all sorts of baubles and knickknacks, the floors along each side also held piles of various objects, from old clothing to brooms. Swords and other weaponry were spaced out around the room, sometimes on racks and sometimes in cases.

Hermione took off at a dead run for the back of the room eliciting a grin from the others who made their way through the room at a more sedated pace, occasionally looking at something that caught their eyes. As they neared the back of the room the randomness gave way organizations as the last row of tabled were covered with parchments, binders, folders and other forms of literature before ending at the bookshelves. Hermione was already perusing the shelves with a keen and steady eye; Harry noted the occasional empty slot, where she had already pulled some old dusty tome or other into a growing pile on a bare corner of a table.

Glancing at a few of the documents on the table they appeared to be mostly titles and deeds and the like. A few showed where some Potter family member had given a loan or invested in some business or other, but mostly it was the original copies of many things Harry had already seen in the statements that Griphook had been sending him at school.

"This is amazing!" Hermione squealed giving Harry a quick kiss as she continued looking at the many books on the shelves. Harry grinned at her enthusiasm as he noticed for the first time a door in the middle of the back wall. He made to approach it but Griphook caught his attention, "Unfortunately that is the one part of the vault you cannot access right now. That room is can only be accessed by the Head of House, and that is a mantle you cannot take up until you are at least fourteen. I can't say exactly what's in there, but more than likely it is records and such that only apply to the Head of House position."

Harry frowned but nodded his understanding. He continued overlooking the documents spread out on the tables, he didn't consciously realize what it was he was looking for, but a part of him had hoped to see a copy of the will his parents had supposedly left.

* * *

It was many hours later when the group finally made their way back onto Diagon Alley. Most of the reputable shops were closed for the day but Hermione wasn't overly disappointed at missing a chance to go the Flourish and Blotts, seeing as she had a good sized selection of books from the Potter vaults to keep her occupied.

The group ate at a small Italian restaurant where Harry tried his very best to pay the bill. In the end though Dan insisted it was his right to pay, as he was older and much more handsome. Regardless of Hermione disagreeing with the last bit of that statement, Dan did allow Harry to leave the tip. It was a tired group who finally managed to make their way into the Granger house late that evening.

"So tomorrow we'll hit the town," Dan said smiling at the obviously exhausted Harry and Hermione, "and Harry can get to see what it's really like to shop with you two ladies."

"You mean it gets worse than last time?" Harry asked giving a small shiver as he remembered being made to change in and out of so many clothes.

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, and no. At least in the good news we won't be spending all day clothes shopping, although another outfit or two wouldn't hurt you Harry."

Harry sighed in resignation, "Whatever you want love."

Dan laughed, recognizing the tone he'd used himself many time over the years, as Harry simply gave in to Hermione's wishes, "Good lad there Harry, I think I might have mentioned it before, but never argue with a Granger woman. Nice to see you're a quick study."

Abby quirked an eyebrow but ignored the comment, "Well you two are in Hermione's room, and just because we understand the situation doesn't mean you're entirely allowed to act like a couple of twenty year-olds. Leave the door cracked."

The pair blushed but nodded their understanding before excusing themselves and heading up the stairs. Dan watched them head to bed with the often overlooked 'deep thought' look on his face. Abby recognizing his thoughts instantly broke the silence, "It does feel so weird doesn't it?"

Dan nodded realizing he'd been caught thinking again, "He's a good kid, and I like him, but it's just so strange seeing them act like an old married couple all day. I'd like to say I knew you half as well as he knows her after six months of being together, but if I'm being entirely honest with myself it took me years to learn how to orient myself around you like he does her."

Abby nodded as she climbed into Dan's lap wrapping herself around him, "Maybe not years, but then again he has the advantage of being in her head all the time. It's hard to go wrong I would think when you can know without a doubt what your partner is thinking at any given moment."

Dan shrugged his understanding, "That's before you take into consideration that Hermione is my little girl and there we are sending her to bed with her husband for all intents and purposes. It completely takes all the fun out of being a dad when I never even got the chance to threaten him about honorable intentions and such." Abby chuckled as Dan continued, "We knew when that McGonagall lady showed up that our daughter was going to be going far away and learning how to do things that we had never imagined, but never in a million years would I have thought she'd come back to us so changed."

Abby sighed into the crook of his neck, "I know, but the biggest change of all I think is that she is so happy. Try looking at it from her eyes hun; she'll never be alone again. Not that she ever would admit to being lonely, especially when she had a book to read, but even as an independent young lady it had to bother her on some level. We knew when they visited over that weekend months ago that Harry had made leaps and bounds into breaking her from solitude, far more effectively than we ever managed it."

Dan leaned down and gave his wife a light but meaningful kiss, "Yeah I know, but still, I never even got to threaten the kid with a root canal."

Abby laughed burying her head again into the crook of Dan's neck, "Well maybe he'll do something someday, or slip up with enough significance to allow it."

"Maybe," Dan admitted, "but somehow I doubt it."

"Me too," Abby agreed, "but at least it's not completely impossible."

Dan sighed and knew it was time to break the conversation he really wanted to be having, "So what are we going to do in a year or two when their bodies are more in the fourteen range and the hormones are raging?"

"Love them and accept it Dan, there is little we can do. You know all the things I've discovered in my research. If we try to fight them they can simply leave, and we'll lose our little girl forever…" Abby answered with a sigh, "but Harry is a sweet and honest boy, I don't think he'd ever try to stop Hermione from being a part of our lives. If anything, I'm more afraid that Hermione would be the one to cut ties with us, and that would make it even worse."

Dan sighed and laid his head back in the chair, "You're right. If we try to break them apart all Harry has to do is claim publicly that they are married and then he can simply take her away from here. If Hermione asked him to do it then I don't doubt he would."

Abby smiled and stood pulling Dan up as well, "Just try and ignore the fact that they are eleven and twelve. They are going to grow quickly now, every year is going to look and feel like two or more to them, and before long we'll completely forget that they are only fourteen and fifteen."

Dan nodded as they made their way to bed themselves, "I guess you're right, and Harry is already making that easy. Learning about managing finances was something I sure as heck didn't care about at twelve."

"Eleven dear, or maybe twelve is closer now with the advanced aging, but still, what does a twelve year old think about?" Abby asked mischievously.

"That," answered Dan as he pulled his wife into bed with him, "is what worries me so damn much! It won't be much longer till his mind will really be beginning to appreciate the finer sex."

"Yes, but according to Dumbledore, the bond will prevent them from participating in that particular activity until their bodies are more or less matured. It has something to do with neither of them risking permanent harm to the other. A twelve to sixteen year old body might be physically capable of carrying a child, but it is hardly safe. Hermione knows that, and because she knows it, Harry knows it, and because Harry knows it, the bond will not allow him to risk it," Abby explained adopting her lecture voice.

"I know Abbs, but I keep thinking of how I was at twelve and thirteen. I could have convinced myself that the risk didn't outweigh the benefit, I'm sure, when my hormones were up, and that's before even taking into consideration basic exploration," Dan said trying to explain his concerns.

Abby chuckled to herself and sat up leaning against the headboard, '_Why do men overlook the obvious sometimes?' _She wondered before deciding to really break it down for him. "Okay hun; let me ask you, how old were you when you had sex the first time?"

Dan sighed knowing she was about to blast through all of his arguments with her pure and blunt logic. _'Why do women not understand that sometimes men simply need to be upset over things?' _he wondered as he answered, "Fourteen, nearly fifteen dear."

"Did you try before you were that old?" Abby continued her reasoning.

"Maybe once or twice, but the girls wouldn't let me," Dan admitted.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

Dan shrugged, he'd never asked. He'd flirt and go as far as they would allow and when they said no, he knew his limits, like most respectable boys his age.

"Nothing ever really changes when it comes to growing up and sex. Maybe the conversations that were taboo, and the understandings of the generations, but in the end it all comes out to the same. Boys want it; girls let it go as far as they are comfortable with. Not to say they want it any less, and that's a trade secret so hush, but girls are usually a little calmer under pressure. Girls hold back for different reasons.

"See if a guy gets a girl pregnant at a young age there is a different attitude towards him than the girl in question. No it's not right, and no, it's not fair, but it is true. Where he gets a pat on the back and high fives from his friends, the girl will be shred apart by society. The boy will quickly be forgotten, but the girl has the next four or five months at least of big belly to remind society of her condition. In essence the girl has much more to lose than the boy does.

"We did a good job of raising Hermione Dan, and even if she didn't have this bond with Harry, there is nothing we could do to stop her from growing up. She might be facing these realizations a year or two earlier than most, and yes she might explore a bit before me or you did growing up. However she has double the reason to not progress past that until she is at least as old as me and you were, because not only will she realize these things, since Harry is in her head, he will realize them as well," Abby finished her long explanation by laying back down and giving Dan a warm kiss.

Dan sighed and shrugged knowing she'd done exactly what he predicted, and blasted away any semblance of argument from him, "Yeah, I know, but that's my little girl. She'll always be my little girl."

Abby nodded and settle in on Dan's chest to sleep for the night, "She'll always be our little girl, but she is also a young lady, and a wife. We knew someday we would have to share her, and it might be earlier than we expected, but at least we like the boy in question."

Dan just pulled her tighter against him and settled in to sleep, "Yeah there is that."

* * *

Harry and Hermione woke early the next morning, having gotten used to their early to be early to rise routine from school. After a couple of quick showers they made their way downstairs only to learn the older Grangers were still asleep. They quietly made their way towards the kitchen as it was the furthest away from the Granger's bedroom and Hermione scrounged around looking for breakfast.

"Want me to cook something?" Harry asked eyeing the cereal box Hermione clunked down on the table with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione smiled brightly over at Harry, "Sure, I really don't much care for cereal, and we don't eat much of it here unless we're running late in the mornings, usually Mum cooks something, at least toast and eggs on the worst of days."

Harry smiled back and nodded as he opened the fridge, taking out some eggs, cheese, and bacon. After asking Hermione where the pans were located he started cooking as Hermione watched him eagerly. In one pan Harry had cut the bacon into small pieces and they were soon frying and sizzling spreading the smell that worldwide is known to wake any member of a household. Hermione anticipating this suggested he start a pot of coffee, as she doubted the allure of cooking bacon would allow her parents to sleep much longer.

Harry nodded and started the pot before scrambling some eggs and adding a splash of milk and pepper. Picking up Hermione's question from her brain as Harry poured out a bit of the egg into the pan that was destined to become an omelet he explained, "Never add salt to scrambled eggs before you take them out of the pan, otherwise it'll draw the moisture out and they'll taste a bit dry and it will leave that water mixture you sometime see with scrambled eggs."

"He's right," Abby said coming into the kitchen stifling a yawn, "I didn't learn that trick till a few years ago myself. Surely you remember how ugly my scrambled eggs were growing up dear." Abby leaned down and gave Hermione a quick hug and kiss on the head before heading mechanically towards the still running coffee pot. Impatient for the caffeine filled goodness she slid the carafe out while sliding her cup under at the same time in a move worth of an 'Indiana Jones' movie she topped the cup off with the carafe before returning it.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger," Harry greeted her. "Hope you don't mind?" he asked as the slid a few slices of bread home in the toaster. He returned his attention to the omelet which now was covered in shredded cheese and the fried bacon chunks. With a careful hand, a flick of a spatula, and twist of the pan he folded the omelet over itself near perfectly. Harry frowned as the edges didn't quite meet but shrugged, it had been a while since he'd actually done any cooking.

"Not at all, just as long as you realize it's not something you're expected to do. Never could get Hermione to take an interest in the kitchen, It's nice to know she won't starve in the future," Abby answered adding a splash of creamer from the fridge into her coffee.

Dan came in and grumbled something that might be taken as a greeting before instantly going to the now finished coffee pot and filling a cup. Taking a sip he added a splash of cool water to make the first cup that much easier to drink. Hermione smiled at the common everyday occurrences that she'd grown up around and like many times before, she wondered how many similar scenes her own future with Harry would hold.

Harry slid the last omelet on a plate and passed the plates of food around the small kitchen table. The Granger's had a large dining room where Dinner was usually served, but a light breakfast in the warmth of the kitchen was something they had done for years.

"Pretty good Harry," Dan complimented, "Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

Harry paled slightly but Hermione answered for him as he still chewing, "_They_ made him cook most of the time, or at least made him finish the cooking."

Dan nodded his understanding as Abby repeated her earlier sentiment, "Harry, you know you don't have to cook while you're here don't you?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Hermione was hungry, and she really didn't want cereal, so I offered."

Abby smiled and the group finished their meal in relative peace. Dan finished the last of the coffee off and looked at Abby. She shook her head and he shut off the pot and rinsed the carafe before replacing it. Hermione pulled Harry into the living room where she promptly curled up in his lap absently watching the television as her Parents got ready for the day.

"They like you, you know?" Hermione said smiling up at Harry from his chest.

"I like them too Hermione," Harry answered smiling back, "I really do."

* * *

Seven hours and too many stores to count later, Harry was really thinking of re-evaluating that earlier statement. Hermione chuckled picking the thoughts from his head as he stared now into the monstrosity of a store that was Harrods. The Grangers were ecstatic seeing their first proof of magic coming from their daughter as all day she had been shrinking some of the packages. Hermione felt slightly guilty at first, knowing that it was only her being legally considered an adult that allowed her to sneak by the restriction on underage magic. Dan joked about shrinking a big-screen television, but Hermione frowned saying it probably wasn't a good idea, as magic would mess up sensitive electronics.

As usual they split off into couples, and each has spent time alone with the other throughout the day. Being the last stop of the day Harry and Hermione were left to discover the sights and wonders that made this place known almost worldwide. They each had already bought the necessary presents, and were left to explore for the sake of exploring at this point. Harry followed Hermione gentlemanly as she made her way towards the ladies' fashion and began perusing the clothing. He was lost in his own thoughts until jab in the ribs from Hermione brought him to his attention,

"What do you think?" she asked, the irritation in her voice showing it wasn't the first time she'd asked that question. Harry however stared at her as she held a bra up against her chest over her shirt twisting silently looking at herself in one of the many mirrors around the store.

"Umm well, I mean…" were all Harry managed before Hermione laughed at his embarrassment.

"Sorry, you just looked so lost in thought, much too nice an opportunity to pass up," Hermione said grinning at him.

"Sorry, today is just kind of surreal to me I guess. I've gone from having nothing, living in a cupboard, to being rather wealthy, and fairly independent in the course of a few months. It's taking some getting used to. I mean really, I have all this money, I realize I could buy anything in the store, maybe even buy the store itself, and even with all of that I can't really think of a single thing that I want," Harry said smiling at Hermione as she placed the bra into the basket of items he was holding.

Hermione kissed Harry warmly, "I think I understand what you mean. It's all a shock to me, but at the same time I'm a bit more accustomed to it than you. Mum and Dad aren't exactly rich, but I've never had to wear the hand me downs you were used to. I may never be able to totally understand how your past makes you feel Harry, but at the same time don't forget I'm often inside that head of yours, and I know how you worry about the past. Don't, dwelling on them will only ruin the holidays for us. If you want we can go pickup an Armani suit and you can show up on their doorstep and show them the error of their ways, but don't dwell on them love."

Harry nodded quietly, "Honestly, I'd just rather never see them again."

Hermione nodded and started dragging Harry toward the men's clothing section, "Besides Mom pointed something out, which is the reason I bought a few new bras and such. We're going to be stuck in Hogwarts until we get out for the year more than likely, and on top of that we're growing quickly now. Even I've noticed your clothes are a bit snugger than they used to be. We already know your sizes, and we know that money isn't something we have to worry about really, so we need to buy some new clothes for you too. Mum already bought some new clothes earlier, now it's my turn to drag you around a bit. Don't worry I won't make you try out everything, especially as some of them will be a bit loose on you for now, but you do need some new clothes."

Harry gave the all too common sigh of resignation and dutifully followed after her as she held up various shirts and pants against him to see how they looked together. It was a little more than an hour later when Dan and Abby showed up pushing a buggy filled with their own purchases. Harry paid for his and Hermione's though absolutely not backing down from Dan's arguments that he should at least pay for Hermione's new clothing.

"Harry you don't have to pay for Hermione's things…" Dan argued as they loaded the boot of the car.

"I do," Harry insisted, "For various reasons really. One, she's my wife for all intents and purposes and as such it's as much my responsibility as it is yours. Two, she wouldn't even need new clothing if it wasn't for this bond. Three, it makes me feel good to know I have the means to support her."

Dan grunted the universal man sound for unwilling agreement, "Fine, but don't go overboard. You have to realize, man to man, I would feel bad if you gave her so much more than we could."

Harry nodded his agreement as they got into the car. At the house they split off again, with Abby and Hermione helping Dan and Harry wrap various gifts, as it seems to be a universal thing that men suck at wrapping presents. In the end the space under the tree was filled to the max as presents for everyone were slid under and stacked all around. Hermione brought in cups of hot chocolate as Harry and Dan argued, like any two men would, about the proper way to best sort and stack the presents. Finally reaching some form of agreement, that seemed to be more to do with a rush to enjoy the hot drinks than any actual sign of agreeing, they finished and the family settled in enjoying their drinks in comfortable silence.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Hermione were awakened by a warm and inviting smell. After showering and dressing they made their way downstairs where Abby was just removing a pan of muffins from the oven.

"Good morning kiddos," Abby greeted them as Hermione grabbed a few glasses filling them with milk.

"Morning Mum, those look delicious," Hermione replied grapping one as Abby popped it from the muffin tin, Harry smiled as Hermione passed it to him. They ate them slowly as Dan came in and made his way immediately for what looked to be his second cup of coffee.

"So what are we doing today?" Hermione asked as everyone settled in to enjoy the muffins.

"Well we wanted to have a nice long talk with Harry, unless you all need to get any more shopping done?" Dan said seriously. Harry and Hermione shook their heads indicating they were done with their shopping needs as Dan continued, "Alright then, Abby you want to begin, since this has been your project really?"

Abby nodded and went into the living room where she picked a small package up from the pile of presents which she handed to Harry as she came back into the room. Harry eyed it curiously as Abby nodded, "Go ahead an open that one while we explain exactly what it means."

Harry unwrapped the gift as Abby explained, "When we were at the school we talked quite a bit with Dumbledore between visits with you. One of the things we disagreed with most was his insistence on you spending the summer holidays with your aunt and uncle, Harry. From what Hermione has explained to us in her letters and from what we gathered from you on your last visit, is it safe to assume that is something you would rather not do?"

Harry nodded mutely as he opened the book like binder in his hands. The first page went on about the rights and laws governing a scion of an Ancient house. Harry hesitated slightly as he realized that meant the Grangers realized he was to be a lord one day.

Abby continued, "I told you back then that we were going to do everything we could to see that not happen. We went to Diagon Alley and bought all the books we could on Wizarding law, as well as books on family, heritage, and finally on you Harry. You'd be surprised at how many books have been written on the history of the Potter family. Did you know, Harry, that you are of Noble descent?"

Harry nodded before answering quietly, "Yeah, the goblins mentioned it, and as you noticed many of them kept referring to me as Lord Potter the other day. Sorry we didn't mention it to you before, it's something I wanted to learn more about myself before trying to explain it to you…"

Abby smiled and patted Harry's arm comfortingly, "I understand Harry, and we won't hold that against you. We know you've been under a bit of pressure to learn all you can, as fast as you can, on all of this. But I've been looking at it all with one single goal in mind, getting you away from the Dursleys. We have a few options honestly, some better than others as far as we are all concerned."

Harry nodded as Abby continued, "First Harry a little backstory. When your parents were murdered, and no will was discovered, you were legally considered a ward of the state. Now here is a curious little fact that I often saw overlooked in most of the books I read, the wizarding government is actually a hidden branch of the Queen's government. Essentially you are a country all your own within a country, and actually I didn't discover this at all in any books found in Diagon Alley. Only after a long chat with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron did I learn this little tidbit of information."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, thinking over the implications, "Well we certainly never learned that in Binns' class," Hermione complained.

Abby nodded, "If I had to guess, then I would guess that the wizarding government has tried hard to keep it out of general knowledge. The only reason Tom knew is because he is a business owner, and his storefront, as you know, is more or less the gateway to the wizarding world. Everyone pays taxes of course, but few realize that a part of their taxes are being paid to the British government, not just the magical. Essentially we all, Magical or Muggle, are the Queen's citizens."

"But how does that affect us?" Harry asked in confusion as he flipped through the folder glancing over the pages.

"Harry let me ask you honestly. Why don't the Dursleys want you around?" Dan asked leaning forward.

Harry sighed before he answered, "When I was younger I thought it was because I wasn't good enough. Then I figured it was because they got stuck with me and made it financially harder on them, which didn't really make sense as Vernon must be well off because Dudley is always getting things. It wasn't until my eleventh birthday that everything finally made sense. They knew my parents were magical, and even though my mum was her sister, Aunt Petunia hates anything magical. I guess over the years she told Vernon about her sister and her 'freakishness', as they often call it and they knew I would no doubt turn out the same way…"

Dan nodded, "We gathered as much ourselves, I hate to admit it but we've done a lot of snooping and questioning about you Harry, although I'm sure Hermione told you all the questions we asked. In the end we came up with two maybe three solid options. Before we begin let me say this, no matter what you choose, and no matter what happens once you choose, you have the power to never see the Dursleys again."

Harry nodded before answering, "I can claim emancipation… We gathered that much already. In fact the goblins already consider me emancipated, but their laws and beliefs are different than the Ministry's. Not unlike the Ministry and the British government I imagine."

Abby shrugged, "I didn't do much looking into the goblins. I only know that the above ground level is considered neutral territory under goblin control and anything under that bank is considered strictly goblin controlled."

Harry nodded, "But I really don't want to do that unless I have no choice. Even if that is our only choice, then I want you both to know if I claim my emancipation, and Hermione is also emancipated since she legally my wife, I… No _we_, have no desire to separate her from your lives."

Dan watched Harry for a moment, looking for any trace of dishonesty before grinning broadly, "Good, glad that is settled then, hopefully it won't come to all that. Just never forget, as we discuss this, that no matter what you choose, you never have to go to the Dursleys again."

Harry nodded as Abby jumped back in to finish her earlier thoughts, "Now, as Dumbledore is your magical guardian his rights only extend as far as the magical world is concerned, and most of them are null and void already. He would have had control of your finances before the bond, but now the goblins see you as an adult. If you break any laws in the magical world he might have to arrange your council and such, but overall his rights are extremely limited. He has absolutely no power to tell you where you may live or be at any given time outside of that school."

Hermione and Harry nodded, "I understand all of that, but what exactly are the remaining options assuming I don't want to emancipate myself and leave the knowledge of the bond to the public?"

Abby smiled sweetly and grabbed Harry's hand in her own before saying, "Harry, if you like, me and Dan can try to adopt you…"

Harry froze instantly, and Hermione slid her arm around him sending him encouraging thoughts, Abby continued though, knowing Harry was being comforted, "You see, it actually helps us quite a bit that things are the way they are. The Magical world is well apart from the Muggle world, and unless you do something to forewarn Albus then I think we could have it done and over before he even has a clue. We've already contacted our solicitor, and with a bit of work we've got everything setup to move ahead. Really the only trick will be getting your aunt and uncle to sign off. If they don't sign off then things become difficult."

Abby started to continue and explain what could happen but Harry stopped her, "You really want to do this? You really want to adopt me?"

Dan nodded and Abby squeezed Harry's hand comfortingly, "Yes, we've discussed it, and we think this is the best way to go. As your legal guardians we could have a lot more say in your lives, and you know we won't overstep any boundaries. Frankly, if we do overstep, then all you have to do is emancipate yourself and then you'd be free to take our little girl far away from us, and that is not what we want to happen. We want you both to be safe, feel protected, and know that someone has your best interests at heart. Really in the end that is all we are offering you."

Harry studied over this for a moment before he answered, "Yes, I think I'd like that very much. I think also it would be better to do this sooner rather than later, you said you had everything setup to move ahead, what exactly has to be done?"

Abby smiled and slid the folder around and pulled a stack of sheets from the back of it, "This right here is a basic agreement, allowing the Dursleys to give guardianship of you over to us. If we can get them to sign this, then we can get it to our solicitor and he can file it right away. Depending on how busy the courts are, it is possible that we can get this cleared up before you even have to return to school in a couple of weeks."

Harry studied on this for a moment before nodding, "We should do it this evening then, offer it as a Christmas present. I dare say it might be the nicest present that the Dursleys could give themselves, and to me."

Dan nodded and they began making plans to visit Little Whinging that evening.

* * *

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand as they pulled up in front of number 4 Privet Drive. Harry knew this was a delicate situation, and had warned the Grangers thoroughly that no matter what, they should ignore and goading any threats towards him. Getting Vernon's temper up was the quickest way for things to turn pear-shaped.

Letting go of Hermione's hand, they exited the car and Dan led the group up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was answered by a long necked woman that both Harry and Hermione instantly recognized as his aunt Petunia.

"Yes?" she asked not yet having noticed Harry standing behind the adult Grangers.

"Good evening Mrs. Dursley," Dan began, "I'm sorry to show up unannounced, but I was hoping we have a moment or two of you and your Husband's time this evening to discuss a matter involving your young nephew Harry."

At the mention of his name Petunia instantly recognized Harry and she eyed him evilly, "What has the little freak done this time?"

Dan remembering Harry's warning simply smiled, "No no, it's nothing like that. Please if we could come in for a moment, I'll explain everything."

Petunia hesitated for a moment before swing the door wide and waving them into the sitting room. Petunia excused herself to the kitchen where a few heated words could be heard before she re-entered with Vernon following behind her. Dan stood and reached a hand out to the portly man and introduced himself, "I'm Daniel Granger, and this is my wife Abby. Our daughter goes to school with young Harry, and we were wondering if you had time this evening to discuss a few things with us?"

"Are you one of _them_?" Vernon asked leaving no small clue about what the word _them_ meant.

"No, my wife and I are just like you sir, our daughter however is like young Harry," Dan answered forcing all the kindness into his words that he could.

Vernon sat in an overlarge chair that groaned in protest before continuing, "And what exactly are you here to discuss? Harry hasn't gone and gotten himself into trouble has he?"

Dan shook his head before turning to Abby who handed him some paperwork, "No, not that we are aware of. However, it seems that young Harry and my daughter have become rather good friends. We've met Harry a few times, and he has told us that you all might prefer if you didn't have to concern yourself with his," Dan hesitated showing he was carefully choosing his words, "un-natural abilities?"

"What lies has he been telling?" Vernon said carefully, his face slowly reddening, "I warn you that boy has lied since the day he spoke his first word!"

Dan ignored the words and continued, "No, he has said nothing except that you and your wife didn't want his un-naturalness around. I'm here with an opportunity to fix that problem for you…"

"How?" was Vernon's only reply.

"Well my wife and I think it would be beneficial to our daughter to have someone around who understands her… abilities… and seeing as we always wanted another child ourselves, we would like to adopt Harry…" Dan said once, again carefully choosing his words and tone.

Abby nodded her agreement, "Hermione was a problematic birth, and the doctors said I'll likely never be able to have another child."

Harry and Hermione remained quiet as the Dursleys looked at each other carefully.

"How much would this cost me?" Vernon asked.

"But Vernon that letter," Petunia started only to have Vernon cut her off loudly.

"To hell with that blasted letter! If he isn't here, then we won't need protection from their lot!" he screamed.

Petunia hung her head and Dan took the initiative, "Nothing at all. We've already collected the necessary paperwork. All we need is your signature on these forms and our solicitor will manage everything. If you would consent to sign these it's basically agreeing to let us adopt Harry, then our solicitor will file them and my wife and I will appear before a judge who will sign off on them. Short of someone from their world interfering, then you'll never have to see us or Harry ever again. You won't be responsible for him in any form or fashion, may it be legal or financial, ever again."

Vernon let out a grunt before looking of the paperwork that Dan then handed to him. Harry felt like he was on tenterhooks as Vernon read through the fine print on the paperwork twice before ordering Petunia to bring him a pen.

Vernon signed his name and Petunia followed after, although admittedly she was more hesitant. Dan smiled at them as they handed the paperwork back to him. He signed his name and handed it to Abby who swiftly signed it herself.

"Wonderful," Dan said standing to leave, "My solicitor may have to stop by once to make sure it was in fact yourselves who signed the paperwork, but short of that you shouldn't ever have to hear from any of us ever again…"

Vernon stood and shook Dan's hand a final time before throwing out his parting words, "Well good riddance boy."

Petunia held up a finger, indicating to everyone to wait a minute. She stepped out of the room and returned a moment later holding a plain paper bag, which she handed to Abby before she nodded and absently waved an arm at them to say that's all she wanted.

Harry nodded mutely, trying his best to keep his excitement down. As soon as their car left the sight of Privet Drive behind, Hermione squealed and launched herself into Harry's willing arms - kissing him soundly.

Abby smiled warmly at them as Dan rolled his eyes at Hermione's antics. Reaching her hand into his, they were quiet as Hermione spent the entire trip home talking about re-arranging her room to suit them both, instead of just her.

Abby opened the bag and found four items inside it. First was a hastily written note indicating that these two wands had once belonged to Harry's parents, and last, an envelope had been left when Harr was placed on their doorstep as a baby.

She took the envelope out and read through the letter in it quickly.

**Dear Petunia,**

** On Halloween night a most unfortunate event took place, and I am saddened to be the bearer of such bad news. On the night of October 31****st**** your sister and her husband were murdered, leaving young Harry as an orphan. It is with a most heavy heart that I leave him in your care, as I am afraid leaving him with someone in the magical community would result in unfortunate complications.**

** I ask only that you raise him as you would your own child, and provide for him. I will be forwarding a small sum of money into your bank account, from my personal account, to cover any normal costs that could be accrued in raising a child. If any unforeseen events should occur, then I ask that you simply mail a letter through normal means to me at Hogwarts. I think you already are aware that such a means of communication will work.**

** Along with this money, I will be invoking a few wards that will prevent anyone from our world wishing you or your family any sort of harm from being able to locate you. This will not affect anything in your lives, and will simply ensure the protection of you and your family from anyone in the magical world.**

** I know of your distaste for our world, and I do not want raising Harry to be any more of a burden to you and your family than a second child must be. You need not worry about people from our world troubling you as long so Harry is safe and able to live in your home. Again, I ask only that you raise Harry as if he were you own.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**

Abby put the letter back into the paper bag, resolving to wait until after Christmas to go over it with Harry. She also decided to give Harry his parents' wands as a part of his Christmas presents.

The rest of the evening Abby and Hermione spent planning the renovation of Hermione's room, while Dan and Harry argued good naturedly about who was footing the bill for the women's plans. In the end though, they agreed only that Dan would pay for the truck rental, while Harry would buy any of the furniture itself. With Christmas only a few days away, they all agreed to wait for the after holiday sales to start the redecorating.

* * *

**AN: Another long chapter, surprising after how hard it was to find the time to write. Once I started though, the writing came freely. I suppose that "Petunia has the wands" is cliché, but really a lot of things become cliché over time. Where else could the wands be? Dumbledore has them? Read it. In the bank? Read it. List goes on and on. There are very few new ideas out there, and I don't claim that all of my stuff is new, I only hope my approach to the old ideas are new.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Wow it's been forever. Life has been busy for me, and I've had a few other projects I've been working on. I don't have any plans on abandoning this story; I just haven't had time to write. This hasn't been checked for Grammar or anything, so don't be surprised if I update it after people point out my numerous mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Chapter 13: Christmas and Family.**

* * *

"Wake up Harry!" Hermione said loudly as she did bounced up and down in the bed giggling; doing everything in her power to jostle Harry awake.

"Hmnph," Harry mumbled, wondering what this five-foot even bundle of giggles was doing waking him up even earlier than their normal routine.

"Come on sleepyhead," the giggling witch persisted, "It's Christmas, so get up, get up, get up already!"

Harry stretched and groaned loudly. Hermione grinned and made to get off the bed before she suddenly found herself on her back with a grinning Harry on top of her. She rolled her eyes at him but didn't deny him his morning kiss, morning breath be damned.

"Go, brush, then get downstairs," Hermione half-griped, "if I know Mum and Dad they're already down there waiting, especially Dad, he's a bigger kid than me sometimes!"

Harry climbed up and made his way to the loo grinning like a fool. Hermione rolled her eyes again at his early morning antics but secretly smiled to herself as he stepped out of view. She enjoyed his often childish displays of affection as much as he did, but it did no good letting him in on that fact.

**I already know!**

Hermione just chuckled, choosing to ignore the fact that he'd been picking thoughts out of her head. She made her way downstairs where sure enough, her parents were cuddled on the couch cradling cups of coffee.

"Morning Pumpkin," Dan said accepting a quick hug and kiss from Hermione.

"Merry Christmas!" Abby said a little too excitedly as she accepted her own hug and kiss.

"Where's Harry?" Dan asked alternately eyeing the stairs and the presents.

"On his way," Hermione said kneeling next to the large piles by the tree looking them over deciding where to begin.

Harry made his way down smiling at the group who would, hopefully, soon be his real family. Dan had went to his Solicitor the day after the visit to Little Whinging, and had been promised a court date as soon as possible.

"Morning everyone," Harry said as he sat down on the carpet on the opposite side of the pile from Hermione.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Abby said smiling brightly.

Hermione smiled as she sensed the acceptance flowing off the bond from Harry. She'd been concerned about his reaction to the Holiday, having seen how he'd been treated in the past, but she couldn't be more pleased as he seemed to be taking it all in stride.

"So Harry, normally our little present demon, AKA Hermione Gran…Potter, sits right there and tears through presents simply tossing any with our names in our general direction. Seeing as I have no desire to come between her and that tradition, I suggest you just follow her lead," Dan said, his eyes twinkling in the dim light awarded by the tree and fireplace.

Harry met Hermione's eyes and watched the fire flicker off them softly. "On three?" Harry asked smirking at her.

Hermione grinned and spoke the words all together, "Onetwothree!"

Hermione and Harry started grabbing boxes at random, instantly opening ones labeled to them while sliding any with Dan and Abby's names in the general direction of the couch. Most of the presents were simple but heartfelt gifts. Harry first opened a gift from Abby that contained a book titled 'Harry Potter and the Welsh Werewolf'. He laughed at the crudely drawn illustration of himself before sticking his tongue out, causing Abby to burst out laughing as well.

Hermione opened her first gift from Dan and instantly slid the watch on her wrist before winding it a few times. She flicked her wrist once letting it settle before reaching back into the pile.

The first real surprising reaction surprisingly came from Dan. "How!" he asked as he stared from the black box in his hands to his wife.

Abby beamed, obviously pleased with herself, "Ordered it from the states."

Dan stood and did a wiggle that somewhat resembled a dance before sitting the box down and grabbing Abby up, kissing her soundly. Harry took the opportunity to read the writing before cocking his head. 'Super Nintendo Entertainment System' was written on the side while 'Super NES Super Pack' was proudly emblazoned on the top next to a picture of the console.

Harry knew Dudley had often spent hours on end 'Playing the TV' on his NES as Aunt Petunia had often called it, but somehow seeing Dan react like this just didn't compute in Harry's head. Hermione just pat Harry on the hand in a gesture that clearly said 'presents now, explanations later'.

Hermione opened Harry's gift next, smiling down at the perfume that she somehow _knew_ her mother had recommended. She spritzed her wrist once rubbing it in with the other wrist before adding another single spritz to her neckline. Hermione reached over and rested her hand on Harry's check, caressing his face with a thumb, lingering just long enough for him to pick up the soft citrusy smell.

"Thank you Harry, it's my favorite you know?" she said softly ignoring Dan's antics as he nervous twitched on the couch clearly impatient to setup his new game system.

Harry smiled and nodded, too embarrassed by the tenderness in Hermione's voice to formulate a response. Reaching back into the pile he moved a few smaller boxes around before he found the gift he was looking for and pulled it out. Hermione watched with interest as Harry ripped the red and green wrapping off the box that contained the gift she had made him.

Harry slowly reached down into the box and withdrew the leather encased book it held. Where there should have been a title was instead a clearly custom engraving into the leather that read 'The true History of Harry J. Potter.' Treating the handmade book carefully Harry opened to the first page and began to read it silently.

The silence in the room became deafening to everyone else as Harry slowly began to read. The first page was a summary that explained exactly what the book was, written in a tight script that Harry recognized as Hermione's.

**This book was created by Hermione Jean Potter, wife to Harry James Potter, as a gift for him to cherish. Inside you will find the Histories and Ancestry of House Potter, dating back to the first known Potter family member by the name of Aldrich Humphrey Potter in the year 911. It was in this year that Aldrich Potter brokered peace between the Viking leader Rollo, and the then King of West Franks Charles the Simple. It was this act that singularly stopped the Viking raids of that age and earned the Noble status that House Potter has held ever since.**

**It is my sincere hope that this book brings some peace to my dear husband, who has the unfortunate place of being often misrepresented in the Wizarding world. **

Harry glanced through the book spending just a moment on each page. The book was well-made and broken down into sections based off each new member that Harry quickly realized were direct descendants of his. Most of the book was made of clearly copied pages from other books, but in some places Harry could see handwriting that was clearly Hermione's or Abby's, as they noted things that weren't on the copied pages.

The final completed page held a picture of Harry and Hermione, unknowingly taken by Abby the night after they had visited the Dursleys. Harry was asleep on the couch with a smiling Hermione looking at the camera from his lap. Hermione silently crawled along the floor and wrapped Harry in a warm embrace as he let the unfinished book slide from his grasp. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as a few silent tears let trails down his face. No one dared to break the silence now, and Abby took the time to slip away unnoticed from the room.

"When?" Harry finally asked as he managed to get his emotions under control.

"Mostly it was Mum," Hermione answered, "but it was my Idea. She'd written in a letter how much History she'd uncovered on the Potter family, and I instantly knew what I wanted to do."

Harry nodded as Hermione sat back on her knees and picked the book up from the floor. Flipping to the unfinished portion of the book she explained, "I'll be adding to this, if you want me to, over the years. I hope to make it into a family heirloom of sorts. We can put pictures and notes in here, and eventually we can fill it with our children's pictures and hopefully their children as well."

Harry chuckled, finding a bit of humor in the idea of having children. He knew it was definitely a possibility someday, but it wasn't something he'd thought about.** Leave it to you Hermione, to be talking about children already.**

Hermione blushed but didn't dignify the comment with a response as Abby walked back into the room clutching a familiar looking bag in her hands. "Harry, your aunt gave me these the other day, and I assume she meant for me to pass them on to you. She wrote a note and said they belonged to your parents," Abby explained as she slid two wands out of the bag and handed them over to Harry.

Harry looked at them wide-eyed and he delicately ran a finger over the Mahogany wand first, "My Father…"

Hermione cocked her head to the side before asking, "How did you…"

"Ollivander. He said my father had a Mahogany wand, and my mother's was Willow," Harry explained, now running his fingers across Lily's wand. "To think, all these years Petunia had them…"

Hermione smiled and leaned into Harry as he looked over the wands as if he was trying to memorize every detail.

"Merry Christmas Harry," Hermione said softly, idly rubbing Harry's back.

"Merry Christmas Hermione."

* * *

Dinner that night was a joyous affair for Harry, as for the first time he got to be a part of it. Hermione cursed to herself as she picked that little bit of information from his wool gathering, but in the end she knew the less said about _them_ the better. After all, by the time they had to return to school the Dursleys wouldn't be a problem anymore hopefully.

As Abby brought the final dish, roasted potatoes, into the room she smiled around at the eager hungry faces sitting around the table.

"You'd think that you hadn't eaten anything for lunch," she joked as she sat the dish down and took her seat.

"That was like three hours ago," Hermione false-whined, "besides; you know how much I love your cooking!"

"Flatterer," Abby grinned.

"It looks wonderful Mrs. Granger," Harry said as he eyed the turkey hungrily.

Abby rolled her eyes at his propriety before reaching over and giving him a soft rap on his head, "You trying to make me feel old with all this Mrs. Granger stuff?"

"Sorry," Harry answered, "habit."

"I know Harry, I'm just teasing, but seriously; you're married to my daughter. Lord willing you'll be my legally adopted son soon, and even if you weren't either of those, you've more than earned the right to call me Abby just because you make Hermione so happy," Abby explained and she handed the carving utensils over to Dan.

Dan stood and began slicing thin slices of turkey as everyone held their plate out to him. It seemed to be the unofficial call to begin, as the moment the turkey touched the plates, hands were moving and bowls were being passed. After everyone chose their dishes conversation resumed,

"I am a bit curious as to one thing in Dumbledore's letter," Dan began. "He mentioned wards, which I can assume means defensive spells if the name is any indication. In our little chats with him he kept saying that the Dursleys was the safest place for you Harry."

Harry shrugged before he answered, "I honestly don't know, but if that's his idea of safe then I have to wonder about his sanity."

Hermione smiled at Harry's comment before adding in her own thoughts, "Of course you're right Harry, but in the letter it seemed to me he was just worried about people coming by to gawk at the-boy-who-lived. Lord knows how bad the situation could have gotten if half the wizards in England decided to drop by unannounced each day."

Harry nodded his agreement as he chewed. Dan nodded as well; shrugging off the concern the letter had left him with, "So, more shopping tomorrow then?"

Harry paled a bit at the thought but Hermione quickly agreed, "Yup, but at least it's not going to be like last time. Even I'm still tired from that."

"Good!" Harry said a little too quickly earning him a soft glare from Hermione.

"You got off light Kiddo," Dan said with a twinkle in his eye, "I've seen these two make my checkbook cry before."

The comment earned him a playful slap from Abby who winked conspiratorially at Hermione, "Well it's a good thing Hermione has Harry now."

Dan's eyes lit up, "Yeah, that means half the shopping now!"

Abby grinned, "Nope, I meant it's good for me. Now I get to spend twice as much!"

Dan sputtered a few incomprehensible words as Harry and Hermione broke into laughter.

"Speaking of money," Dan said as he finished eating, "The Goblins seem to be doing a good job cleaning up your account Harry. I wish I could find an accountant half as effective as they appear to be."

Harry nodded as he spoke, "I noticed, although I'm thinking of asking them to invest into the Muggle world more. A lot of the floundering stocks I held were from the Wizarding world, and I can't quite put my finger on it but it looks like overall the Muggle world is a lot better off economically."

Dan frowned before answering, "Inadvertently some of that is actually you're fault Harry…"

Harry furrowed is brow in confusion as Dan continued, "Well fault is too strong a word, there is absolutely nothing you could have done change it. See in some of the companies you were the principal shareholder. That's a bit more than saying you own most of it, in some cases you owned nearly _all_ of it. Without your votes and opinions the companies probably had a hard time adjusting and changing things that needed to be changed."

Harry cocked his head, still not entirely grasping the concept. Dan thought a moment before explaining again, "Look at my clinic. If something would have happened to Abby and I, and we left everything to Hermione, then who would decide how the clinic is supposed to be run? I'm sort of the CEO of the clinic, and I decide what changes we make. Now of course our will stipulates a trustee to handle anything until Hermione comes of age, however as we know your parents will was never found. Top that with the lack of probationary laws in the wizarding world. Long story short, no one with any real experience was around to make the right decisions and the businesses suffered. Legally speaking your guardians should have been taking care of everything for you, but being who they were, and the differences in the Magical and Muggle worlds, I think we all can see why that didn't occur."

Harry nodded finally seeing the situation clearly. A part of him was saddened to know that some many businesses had suffered, but at the same time he know he couldn't have changed anything even if he knew it from the beginning.

"Okay, no more business talk over Christmas dinner," Abby said as Hermione began collecting the plates and taking them to the kitchen.

"Technically," Dan started, "I was done eating before we got to talking business."

Abby shot Dan a very forced evil glare as she started collecting the food on the table, "You boys go play now, let us ladies have a bit of peace."

Dan winked at Harry before they raced off to the den for another round of racing on F-Zero.

* * *

The following day flew by. The biggest surprise however came from Dan, who announced the guest bedroom across from Hermione's room was also getting a renovation into a small den for Harry to use as long as they chose to live there. Harry argued heavily but finally conceded on three conditions. The first being that he would buy all the furnishings, the second being that no permanent changes would be made such as paint, and the third being that he would pay for a storage building to hold all the old furniture until they needed the guest room again. Dan reluctantly agreed to the terms only amending that if _he_ chose to paint the room then it would be painted.

The morning was spent moving the furniture around, made easier by judicious use of lightening and levitation spells, and dropping some of it off at various locations. Hermione's old bed and dresser were destined to be replaced with new larger ones, and the old ones were being donated to a local thrift shop. All the furniture from the guest bedroom was being placed in long-term storage.

Dan singlehandedly took on the job of repainting Hermione's room, leaving Harry to the fate of being dragged around furniture stores all afternoon. Dan had willingly handed over his check book, knowing Harry was short on Muggle money, and knowing that Harry could easily pay him back when they made it into Diagon Alley during the summer.

It was late in the evening when four very tired people collapsed into the soft chairs of the living room to relax for a while before making their way to bed.

"Magic is wonderful," Dan exclaimed as he stretched a back that should have been very sore after all the furniture they moved.

Hermione nodded her agreement, "Of course now I'm going to have to look into spells for this sort of thing. I have a real hard time imagining Wizards painting by hand. I'm sure there's a spell for that somewhere…"

Harry chuckled recognizing the twinkle in Hermione's eyes that told him she was on a mission, "Yeah I can just imagine Malfoy covered in paint."

Hermione laughed at the insanity that image would produce as the phone rang down the hall.

The sudden reminder of the fact she'd being doing magic in a muggle home all day with no adverse effects was playing through Hermione's mind as Dan took the call in the hallway. Harry could hear Dan's excited tone as he talked, but couldn't glean what the one sided conversation was about. Moments later Dan returned with a satisfied and happy smile on his face.

"That was Abner," Dan said causing Hermione and Abby to instantly perk up, "we go to court on the 30th."

Hermione let out an involuntary squeak and gave Harry one of her bone-crushing hugs. Abby settled back into her chair with a relaxed smile on her face as Dan continued, "He's really hopeful, unless something comes up this is more or less open and shut he says."

Hermione straddled Harry's legs and settled into a longer, warmer embrace. Dan rolled his eyes before grinning and plopping down in Abby's lap causing her to grunt in surprise. "Get off me you great lug," She said shoving Dan as he wrapped his arms around her firmly locking himself in place. Hermione hearing the commotion turned and burst into giggles at her parents' antics.

"Dad!" she complained, "We don't wanna see that!"

Dan gave Abby a warm kiss before removing himself from her lap, "Like we really wanna see you in Harry's lap?"

Hermione blushed and buried her face in Harry's neck. Harry simply looked at Dan and shrugged with a look that clearly said 'What can I do?'

Dan chuckled and shook his head sitting next to Abby, picking her up and placing in his lap causing yet another surprised squeal, "Damn you, Dan Granger, I'm not a toy!"

Harry laughed at Abby's exclamation as Hermione mumbled into his neck, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione," Harry whispered back, "You and your crazy parents."

Hermione smiled and stood up pulling Harry with her, "Goodnight guys, I don't know about you, but I'll probably sleep until Monday gets here."

Dan chuckled holding onto a squirming Abby, "Your mum and I have to head into the office tomorrow for a few hours. We have temps for the whole Christmas break, but we still have to peek in every once in a while, make sure their all doing their paperwork and such. Seeing as Lisa hasn't called to complain I'm guessing they are doing alright. Then again she was making eyes at that Dr. Lewis fellow."

Harry looked confused as Dan explained, "Lisa is out secretary slash office assistant. She's got a quick temper though, and nine times out of ten when we take time off she calls complaining about the office's inability to function when we aren't around."

Harry just nodded as Hermione led him up the stairs. As they stepped into their room Harry took a moment to admire all the work they had accomplished that day. The walls were now a pale red, and Hermione's clusters of books were now neatly arranged on a new larger bookshelf Harry had provided her. The smaller bookshelf she had previous used was now residing in Harry's den across the hall. The single dresser she had before had been replaced with a double dresser that, while wider, was much lower and had a large mirror attached to it.

Harry smiled and silently congratulated himself, proud of all they had done. Harry watched as Hermione slid her pants off, admiring her lithe figure before he slipped his shirt over his head. After two months of living together and sleeping in just their necessities modesty had become a forgotten thing between them. While neither had seen the other in any further state of undress than the usual, Harry knew that someday things would progress to that.

Hermione smiled as she felt Harry's attraction to her come across in his thoughts. That was one of her favorite parts of the bond really, no matter how shallow it may seem to an outsider. Deep down Hermione knew that Harry found her beautiful. She'd always considered herself plain really, and up until Harry the only male she'd ever kissed was her father. There was something reassuring about the feeling she got whenever Harry was thinking about how beautiful she was.

Hermione crawled into bed flipping on a lamp as Harry shutoff the overhead light and climbed in behind her. As Harry got settled in Hermione shut the lamp back off and sighed happily as she felt Harry slide against her and felt his arm wrap around her protectively. As she started to drift off to sleep, Hermione thought once again about how perfectly right the world was whenever she was in his arms.

* * *

Monday came quickly and the group sat around impatiently waiting for their court case to begin. Dan talked lightly with Abner, the Granger's solicitor, going over the little details as they waited for the Judge to enter. Hemione held Harry's hand lightly, both of them eagerly excited and optimistic but truthfully scare beyond all measure. So far they'd had to reason to suspect that anyone in the Wizarding World had any idea of the hearing, but they wouldn't honestly know until it was over.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Brown."

Harry's heart beat madly as the Judge finally entered the room and took her seat. All eyes were glued to her as she looked over the file laying on the desk in front of her for several long moments before raising her eyes and looking at the small group.

"Be seated," the judges said as her eyes narrowed on Dan.

"Mr. Granger?"

Dan stood, clasping his hands in front of himself as he answered, "Yes ma'am."

The woman nodded before glancing down at the file again. She looked over the group again, frowning before speaking again, "Are the Dursley's not present?"

Abner stood and smiled warmly at the Judge, "They declined the invitation to be here your honor."

The Judge nodded before laying the sheet of paper she'd been holding down and looking pointedly at Dan, "So Mr. Granger, why exactly are you seeking custody of young Mr. Potter?"

Dan smiled as he spoke, "Well your Honor to be honest we first met Harry several months ago and he has wormed his way into the hearts of our entire family. When we learned of the conditions he was living in it broke our hearts. That along with his growing friendship with our daughter Hermione led us to this act. As Dentists my wife and I have seen many forms of neglect and abuse and it was clear that Harry was much in need of a safe, loving environment to grow up in."

The Judge frowned again, looking for a long moment at Harry before speaking again, "Are you suggesting that he was abused in his home Mr. Granger?"

Dan nodded sadly, "Yes ma'am. He showed all the signs of at least emotional abuse when we first met him."

The Judge gave a curt nod before speaking again, glancing down at the paper before looking back at Harry, "Mr. Potter."

Harry stood, clearly nervous as he met the judge's eyes, "Yes ma'am."

"Is there anything you would like to add to this?"

Harry frowned slightly, knowing she was asking for confirmation. Harry stood silently for several long moments before Hermione reached out and touched his back lightly, sending all her support to him. "I don't honestly know if I was abused or not ma'am," Harry lied, "It was simply the way things were for me. My parents were involved in an accident when I was very young and I was sent to the Dursley's to live. I was constantly reminded of the fact that I was forced into their lives, and I suspect they never really wanted to be stuck with me."

The judge clasped her hands together softly, leveling a Dumbledore worthy gaze at Harry before speaking again, "Mr. Potter, I'm going to ask you a simple question and I want you to answer honestly do you understand me?"

Harry nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Did they ever hit you?" The judge asked eyeing him carefully.

Harry's shoulders slumped, confirming the truth even as he tried to dance around the subject, "No more than necessary your honor. They were strict but not in excess I don't think."

The judge noted the quick flash of anger on the young girls face next to Harry before nodding simply and looking back at her paperwork, "I see."

The judge read through the papers carefully, making sure all was in order before speaking again, "Well it seems everything is in order, and at the time I see no reason not to grant your request for guardianship. I do however strongly recommend that if Mr. Potter shows any signs of emotional anguish as he adjusts to his new home that you seek the guidance of a Psychologist to assist him. Be advised that a Children's social worker will be following up in some six-month's time to assess the situation at that time."

Abner nodded before speaking again, "Can we delay that to seven-months' time your honor? As both children attend a boarding school and will be aware at that time."

"Noted. Amending the visitation to occur sometime in early July, would that be sufficient?"

"Yes your honor," Dan said smiling broadly as Abby reached for his hand, her eyes teary in relief, "That should be home at that time."

The Judge nodded, banging her gavel as the group came together both Abby and Hermione holding Harry tightly as Dan and Abner spoke quietly. After a quick handshake Abner left and an officer of the court approached the still hugging group, "Her honor has requested a quick word with you all."

Dan frowned but nodded as the officer lead the group to the Judge's private quarters. The Judge smiled warmly at them as they entered, waving the officer away. As the door closed the Judge nodded at them all, "Forgive me, but I feel I have to ask. What is the name of the school the children attend?"

Dan frowned, "It's a very private school off the coast of Scotland your honor…"

The Judge nodded, having confirmed her suspicions as she lay a wand down on the desk in front of her earning many curious glances, "Do you all recognize this then?"

Harry grinned as he and Hermione pulled their own wands and lay them on the desk as well, "Yes ma'am."

The Judge nodded, her eyes softening visibly, "So you are indeed that Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded with a small blush, "Yes ma'am."

"Please, call me Amanda. Now will you tell me the truth about the Dursleys?" she asked looking at Harry seriously.

"Ma'am, I really don't want to speak about it. I don't have to go back there now and I'd rather just forget about it. The Granger's are my family now, and I'm more than willingly to simply forget the last ten years of my life." Harry said meeting Amanda's eyes.

Amanda nodded, "If you insist then. You'll forgive me for pressing; you hold a very special place in the heart of the Wizarding World, especially with the Muggleborn's like myself."

Harry smiled grabbing Hermione's hand, "Thank you."

Amanda nodded looking up at the Grangers, "Don't worry about the visit over the summer. I'll charm the paperwork so they think it isn't necessary. Although I may drop by personally to ensure his safety if that is okay."

Dan and Abby nodded happily, "Of course. Harry is very special to us as well."

Amanda smiled and looked at Hermione, "Take care of him dearie, and ignore my Lavender. I've heard little else than the drama that has happened between you three even since she got off the train."

Hermione grinned and nodded, "I will."

* * *

Albus lay back in his chair content and happy with everything he had accomplished over the break so far. Truthfully it hadn't taken much to lay a few runes and charms to ensure that Harry would indeed have a meeting with the mirror when he came back from break, it was simply a matter of doing it without raising the suspicion of the other staff. Reaching for his candy dish his hand froze as a high-pitched whistle broke the silence of his room and one of his silver devices emitted a fountain of sparks on the shelf.

Albus jumped up with the speed of a much younger man, tossing a handful of powder into his floo before reappearing in a small home that smelled heavily of moth balls.

"Arabella!" Albus yelled out just as the older woman stepped into the room.

"Headmaster, what bring you here so suddenly? No need to shout you know!" Ms. Figg said with a frown.

"Forgive me my dear, but the wards have fallen, I must check on thing immediately," Albus said quickly, already on his way out her door. Albus disappeared with a crack, reappearing just in front of the Dursley's drawing his wand as soon as he appeared, his eyes scanning the area quickly for the threat. As it became clear that none was in the area he walked around the house quietly, waving his wand and muttering long Latin phrases as he assessed the wards.

Dumbledore frowned as he came to a startling conclusion; all of the wards were intact except the most important of them. Only the Blood Wards had failed, but all of the intent based wards still held strong. With a sad shake of his head Albus disappeared with only a small woosh, taking his time to be silent as he appeared in front of the Granger's home. Pocketing his wand he strolled up the stone path and knocked at the door.

"Headmaster! What a surprise," Abby said as she opened the door, hiding a grin.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if I might speak with you all on a matter of the utmost importance."

Abby nodded, opening the door and pointing the Headmaster to the sitting room. The Christmas tree still sat by the wall glowing brightly as Abby gathered up the family from Dan's study, where they were engrossed in the video games. Albus allowed himself to smile as he heard Dan accusing harry of cheating at some game or other before they made their way into the room.

"Headmaster," Dan said with a warm smile, "what can we do for you?"

Albus stood and started to pace silently for a moment as they group settled into chairs, Hermione sitting next to Harry, giving his hand a warm squeeze.

Finally Albus stopped pacing and looked at them all, "I fear I bring grave news Harry. For reason's unknown the wards protecting your home at the Dursley's failed a short while ago. I must ask you to come with me so I can try to recreate them immediately."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked to Dan. Dan gave me a nod and Harry looked back at the Headmaster, "I'm sorry sir, but I have to decline. I have no intention of returning there. Ever. Not only do I have the choice of where to live as I am emancipated, but today the Grangers legally adopted me into their family."

"WHAT?!" Dumbledore yelled, taking a step back as the words struck him. "Why was I not told of this! I'm the Chief Warlock, no decision like that could have been made without my knowing about it!"

"We didn't go to the Wizengamot," Hermione said, he voice stern, "for that very reason. We went through the Queen's court, and I think you'll find it was all done perfectly legally."

Dumbledore sat in a chair heavily, his arms falling to the sides, "Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Harry shook his head, "It was either this or we were going to announce the bond to the world and I was going to publicly claim my emancipation. I told you before I had no intention of going back to the Dursley's and this seemed clearly the best of our options."

"But the blood wards Harry. Now that both you and the Dursley's have agreed you will no longer live there they cannot be recreated…"

Dan shook his head, "What are you talking about?"

"When Harry's mother sacrificed herself she created a form of protection. As long as Harry was living with a blood relative I was able to create an impenetrable wardset that prevented any who wished to harm him from entering the property," Dumbledore explained.

"Who would want to harm him?" Abby asked curiously.

"Mrs. Granger, please try to understand. Even with the defeat of Voldemort there are those who would seek to avenge him. In the last ten years the wards have prevented no less than three attempts for his life," Dumbledore said, looking pale.

"WHAT!?" Harry screamed rising to his feet, "Why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't want to concern you…"

Harry paced now, his mind racing at the idea of putting his new family in danger, "You stupid old man, how could you not tell us something like that? You've put them in danger because you refused to explain something as simple as that. So caught up in your desire to control everything you've risked my family!"

Dan shook his head, "It doesn't matter Harry…"

Abby nodded her agreement as Harry offered them a grim smile, "As much as I appreciate that, it doesn't change things. You're in danger because of me now…"

Dan shot and angry look at Dumbledore before speaking again, "Listen Harry, even if we had known it wouldn't have changed anything. I see you as a son now, and I would not have allowed you to go back there and face their abuse regardless of any risk we may or may not face."

Harry shook his head sadly before looking at Dumbledore darkly, "You will fix this. You will do everything in your power to protect them. This is your mess and you will fix it."

Hermione frowned for a moment as she tried to take everything in, "Wait. Wards only protect an area right? What protected Harry when he was out of the house?"

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment, "What?"

"When he was home he was protected by the wards. You said three times they were tested, but what if they caught him outside of the affected area of the wards?"

"Err…" Dumbledore faltered.

"These almighty wards you so mad about offered him no protection what so ever while he was in school did they? Great Merlin what is it with you Wizards?! He was no more protected there than if he was standing in the middle if Diagon Alley was he? I doubt they were ever really tested at all! Probably just some people wanting to see The-Boy-Who-Lived in person. If he was ever actually in any danger they would have been watching the property and got him the moment he stepped foot off it. Even wizards aren't that ignorant, especially if they are really interested in doing him harm!" Hermione said now pacing the floor as well.

"Well…"

Harry sighed, sitting down and pulling Hermione into his lap to calm her, "Regardless, I want every possible protection here Dumbledore. Every ward you can imagine I want it erected."

"Wards aren't cheap Harry," Dumbledore said cautiously.

Harry laughed, shaking his head sadly, "I don't care."

Dumbledore nodded, standing, "I will do what I can Harry, but I advise you not to inform anyone of your change of residence."

Harry nodded, agreeing to the wisdom of that, "We hadn't planned on it anyway. How long until it can be done?"

Dumbledore sighed again, looking a little more aged, "I'll put up a few before I leave. They won't offer any real protection, but they will inform me if anyone approaches and I can be here in a moment's notice. With your permission Mr. Granger I'll re-attach you to my personal floo for the time being,."

Dan nodded absently, looking at his wife and giving her a warm smile, "That's fine."

"It seems I have much to do then. Harry if you please sent a letter to Gringotts so they know to expect me in regards to your account I will visit them in the morning," Dumbledore said as he rose to leave, pausing to watch Harry soothing Hermione.

"That's fine," Harry said absently running his hands through Hermione's hair.

Dumbledore nodded, leaving the room quietly, none of the others bothering to see him out.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered sadly as the front door opened and closed down the hall.

"Don't you dare," Hermione said wrapping herself around him, "Don't you dare apologize to me. I'm not mad because of the wards, I'm mad because you went for so long without any real protection Harry. If you had been attacked then I would have faced a long miserable life without you, and you know it!"

Abby smiled, reaching for Dan's hand absently as she spoke, "She's right Harry. None of us mad at you. The only thing that would have changed if we had known about this ahead of time is we would have arranged to have this place warded ahead of time. I'm sure the Goblins would have assisted you, and I'm sure they will now."

Harry nodded sadly, "I know, but still, it doesn't change the fact that you could all be in danger."

Dan shook his head, "I doubt it. I personally agree with Hermione. If there had been any real danger before then you would know it. It's not uncommon for a celebrity to have people trying to sneak onto their property."

"Maybe," harry admitted, giving Hermione a soft kiss.

Dan nodded, "It's late. Why don't we all get some rest? Don't forget to send that letter."

Harry nodded as Hermione stood and helped him up, "I won't."

* * *

Hermione woke slowly, her body grasping for something that wasn't there. It only took a moment before for realization to settle in and she snapped upright in the bed, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light of the room. Her panic quickly turned to relief as she saw Harry standing by the small window, his eyes cautiously roaming the empty street.

"Harry, come back to bed," Hermione said, earning a small smile as he turned to look at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Harry said as he crawled back into the warm bed.

"You didn't love, not really. I just missed you being next to me," Hermione smiled, laying her head back on his chest.

Harry ran his fingers through her hair, his mind racing as he thought about the ward problem. Hermione rolled her eyes before throwing her leg over him, straddling him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Relax Harry. The whole school knows you were coming with me for the Holidays, if anything was going to happen it would have by now."

Harry nodded, burying his head in her soft hair breathing deeply, "I know. I'm just restless I guess."

Hermione smiled, relaxing as Harry wrapped his arms around her, "Nothing has changed Harry. I love you every bit as much as I always have, maybe even more with each new day. I'll never not love you, no matter what happens. Forget it being weird, forget it being crazy, I'm yours, now and forever and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I know love. It's just going to take me a little while to get used to your family accepting me I guess."

"They love you too Harry, and I don't think they would change anything either."

Harry nodded, relaxing as Hermione shifted back to his side, "I love you."

Hermione smiled, giving Harry a soft kiss on the neck, "Love you too."

* * *

**AN: I don't know when the next update will be, but it shouldn't be as long as this one took. I have the next few years plotted out, so it's just a matter of having the necessary time to actually get the writing done. Next chapter will take us back to Hogwarts, and the pace should pick up a bit. Also I'll note that the bit about the Vikings is based loosely off real-life events, although I am sure the Potter name wasn't mentioned back then. Typically if I bring up something historic it's based off some semblance of truth.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
